Never was and Never Will be
by Men's Dormitory
Summary: Milly is sent back to her childhood summer home, La Push. Her mother is convinced that a change in scenery will help her with her past trauma. What happens when meeting her childhood friends causes a chain reaction that cannot stop? Will Milly have what it takes to handle what’s to come? Jacob/ OC story. Rewritten :D ***Complete***
1. Note to all my readers old and new!

**Hello Readers!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all of you for clicking on my story and giving it a read! This story has been so much fun writing it and I hope you guys have as much fun reading it. Please, I would appreciate reviews on it and if you have any suggestions, I am open to it! This fanfic is actually complete, and I continued it with a sequel called "Bless my soul" so make sure to check it out and reviewing that fanfic as well.**

 **Most of my chapters were written in a rush because I am a full time student, employee, and mother. I have recently gone back to all my chapters and fixed the grammar as well as added more details. If you have already finished reading this story, I hope you re-read it and appreciate the changes I have made. If you are new to my fanfic, I hope you continue reading it!**

 **I am planning on going back to the sequel and fixing it as well. I have actually put a pause to that story until I finish all the rewrites. I promise it won't take long, and the story will continue.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the love and support! Please let me know if you guys would like a new Jacob/OC Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

**Hi guys! I wrote a fanfic before but I got pregnant, had a child, and it's been a wild ride. I deleted it because I couldn't find my motivation anymore. Here I am with a new story! Hope you guys like it! Please review :)**

 **UPDATE: Hello! I am going back to my story to fix some grammar mistakes and cleaning it up a bit. Most of these chapters were written in a hurry. So hopefully, they will be read better. Thank you guys for the** **support!**

"Mom, I'll be fine..." I huffed as my mom squeezed me into a hug.

"I know you'll be fine, but I am going to miss you this summer," she pouted. I laughed at my mom's facial expression. My mom has always been so expressive and so outgoing. I was not like her at all, as much as I tried.

"Alright mom, I gots to go!" I urged her while ripping her apart from me.

"Have fun! I love you Milly!" She shouted as I walked away.

I was currently at the airport boarding on a flight From Miami, Florida to Forks, Washington. I had an aunt that lived in a small reserve called La Push. She's my aunt from my dad's side and I haven't seen her since he passed away when I was 8. Now I'm 18 and my mom decided that I needed to get away for a while. She's right. I did need some space. I just hated the fact that it had to be with my aunt. It's not that I hated my aunt. In fact, I used to visit her every summer until my dad passed away. My aunt and dad were twins so looking at her would open old wounds.

Mom wasn't sending me back to rekindle my relationship with my aunt though. She was sending me there for therapeutic reasons. She wanted me to be away from the source of my nightmares. What she didn't understand was that I was broken and it would take more than a summer trip to repair me, but here I was, finally landing at my destination.

Forks was cold, rainy, and always grey. It was nothing like Miami, where it was always sunny even when it rained. I couldn't understand how mom thought taking a trip here would cheer me up. If anything, it should make me more depressed.

The airport was empty compared to the one in Miami. Forks was a small town and people usually didn't leave the comfort of their town. I grabbed my suit case and started making my way to the pick up area of the airport.

"MILLY!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to see my aunt holding a huge teddy bear. The bear was practically my height. I was 4"11, with long straight brown hair, and faired skin. I lived in the city best known for going to the beaches and getting a great tan, but that wasn't my scene.

"Hi aunt Jane," I smiled at her awkwardly. She immediately put the bear down and gave me a huge hug, which I returned slowly.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl," she said while pulling me away from here and giving me a good look.

"Yeah, long time no see," I laughed sheepishly. Aunt Jane grabbed the bear from the floor and handed it to me.

"I thought this would make you happy," she smiled. I wrapped my small arms around the bear.

"Super," I answered sarcastically, but I don't think she understood. I could barely see anything in front of me from how big the bear actually was.

"Okay, lets go then. I'll grab your suit case, and you can carry your bear," she smiled. I nodded my head, but I was pretty sure she couldn't see me with the bear in the way. I walked closely besides her making sure I didn't run in to anyone.

The car ride was weird. She tried to make conversation with me, and I gave her half assed answers. I wasn't trying to be rude to her. It was difficult for me to open up to her. She was basically a stranger to me, even though it was my fault. After my father died, she tried to maintain communication with me, I was the one that avoided her. She really tried hard though. She called me on birthdays and holidays, but I was too stubborn to answer her. I finally talked to her after school ended, but it was just to let her know that I was coming to visit her. She was so excited, and I tried my best to express the same enthusiasm, but really I just didn't care much of the situation.

Aunt Jane was currently making her way back to her house. She didn't live in Forks, she actually lived in a little reserve called La Push. My dad's side of the family is part of the Quileute tribe. Unfortunately, the only person left on my dad's side of the the family was my aunt.

Aunt Jane parked in front of a little green house. It looked exactly the way I remembered it.

"You can take the room you used to sleep in when you used to visit me," she smiled at me. I felt a pang of guilt when she said that.

"Alright," I got out of the car and made my way to the trunk where I grabbed my suit case. Aunt Jane waited for me by the car still smiling at me. I found it a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, I got my suit case..." She nodded her head and led the way to the house. She unlocked the front door. The house was extremely dark. I didn't think much of it because obviously she wasn't home, so of course she would turn off all her lights.

"Oh, it's so dark. Come on in, I'll turn on the lights," she said while urging me in.

"Okay," I answered nonchalantly and walking in.

"SURPRISE!" People jumped out shouting.

A man jumped in front of me and shouted "MILLY!"

I let out a shriek and reflexes made me punch the man. I instantly regretted it as I felt the bones in my wrist crack.

"Ahh!" I shouted in pain while grabbing my wrist. I knelt down to the floor trying to hold the pain.

"Are you okay Mills?" I looked up at the man that I punched. He was huge and ripped. He obviously knew me, but I couldn't recognize him. I gave him an angry "what the hell" look. I guess he realized I didn't recognize him.

"It's me Jake, are you okay?" he answered. I looked up to meet his big brown eyes. I felt my heart start to pulsate faster.

"Jake?" I asked confused. I knew a Jake, but this couldn't be the same little Jacob Black that I knew. Last time I saw him, we were both 8 and he helped me get through my dads funeral.

"Omg, Jake..." I muttered surprised taking a good look at him again.

Jacob was a giant now. He was well built, and very muscular. He didn't even look like a teenager. I knew I was gawking at him, but he was staring right back at me. Jacob didn't take his eyes off me, probably because he was concerned about me but he looked at me with such intensity that it made me nervous. I took a deep breath to try to calm my heart rate and to try recollect my thoughts. I figured that the cause of my heart rate increasing was due to the adrenaline rush I had from punching him.

"Ahrgg," I groaned grabbing my wrist. Pain surged from my wrist to my elbow. Jacob went down to my level.

"Way to go Jake, she just got here and you already broke her wrist," another man said while putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Hi Milly, remember me? Quil?" He said smiling at me. I looked up at Quil. He looked just like Jacob. He was just as tall and muscular.

"What are you guys on? Steroids?" I groaned.

"We should take you the hospital," Aunt Jane said worriedly. I shook my head no.

"It's just a sprain... I just need a brace," I bit down on my lip in pain.

"I have one upstairs!" aunt Jane shouted while running upstairs. Jacob kept staring at me, not saying one word. I awkwardly stood up and made my way around Jacob and to the couch. There was another huge man sitting on the couch as well, but I was able to recognize him.

"Embry," I smiled at him.

"I don't want to get too close to you. I don't want to break you too," he laughed.

"You're not going to break me," I laughed and gave him a half hug.

"It's nice to see you again," I instantly recognized as Billy. Billy always had a distinct voice that reminded me of my father.

"Hi Billy, long time huh?" I asked awkwardly.

Aunt Jane came downstairs and wrapped my arm. She gave me ibuprofen for the swelling.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor for that?" Jake said sitting extremely close to me.

"Yes, I am sure," finding it strange that he was sitting so close to me. I shifted slightly away from him.

"I am fine," I said feeling uncomfortable.

After my hand was wrapped, I went around and greeted everyone else. I hated surprises, but it would of been rude if I would of just gone upstairs. I made conversation with Billy and Sue, but as I spoke to them, I could literally feel Jacob's eyes behind me. I turned around to see if I was going crazy, but I wasn't. He was actually staring at me. Jacob noticed that I caught him staring and snapped out of it. He made his way towards us and gave Billy an excuse to leave. I didn't mind, he did hurt my wrist anyway.

I walked towards Quil and Embry and made conversation with them as well.

"Remember when we decided to make a volcano with diet coke and Mentos and we made such a huge mess!" Quil laughed.

"Oh yeah! That was great! We made such a mess in Jacob's living room and then Billy made us clean up the whole place!" I laughed along. Quil and Embry were so easy going, they made interacting easy.

It was getting late and I was exhausted.

"Thank you for coming to greet me, I really appreciate it," I smiled to everyone. Jacob walked through the door at the right time.

"Hey Jake, we're leaving already," Billy said while rolling to the door.

"Alright, just meet me by the car?" Jacob asked his dad. Billy nodded his head and left the house.

"See you around, okay?" Embry said while giving me one last hug.

"We need to definitely hang out," Quil said also hugging me.

"We'll see," I said jokingly, but what they didn't know was that I really didn't want to hang out with anyone.

"It was great seeing you sweetie, you need to meet the kids. Seth and Leah have gotten so big too! They couldn't make it today because they were busy but you will see them around," she said winking at me.

"Can't wait," I smiled.

Jacob was the only person left to leave. He came up to me, barely looking at my face.

"You've changed," he said smiling. I snorted.

"Me? You've changed!" He laughed, rubbing his head.

"Sorry I had to leave, I had something to do." I nodded my head in understanding.

"That's fine. You're not obligated to be here." He finally looked at me in the eyes. His eyes instantly took my breath away and I felt my heart racing once again. I don't know why looking at him caused me to react this way, but I didn't like it.

"U-um, I want to sleep. It was a long flight." I starting to feel panic and I wanted him out.

"Okay? Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked hopeful.

"No," I said shaking my head. He looked at me shocked. I knew he didn't expect that response from me.

"Look, I need to go." I grabbed my suit case with my good arm and started rushing upstairs. I left him dumb founded.

I went upstairs and threw my stuff on the floor. I took a deep breath and tried to get the image of Jacob's eyes from my memory. I felt panic creep into me since I have never felt this way when looking at someone. Maybe I had to sleep it off. I had a long flight, and maybe it was just a reaction. I had convinced myself that all I needed was sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Hi guys! I'm going to post a few chapters back to back to get the story rolling. I would appreciate comments C: Thank you!**

 **Note: Updated.**

I woke up suddenly and looked around the dark room. The memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. I sighed and looked at the time on my alarm clock. It was only 3 in the morning and I felt wide awake. I got up from my bed and walked towards the window where I opened the curtains. The outside was absolutely beautiful. Everything seemed so calm and quiet. I could see the moons light shining towards my window. I slowly opened the window and allowed the cold air to travel in my room. I grabbed a rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and pulled it towards the window. I grabbed my blanket from my bed and sat on my rocking chair going back and forth trying to fall asleep again, but I couldn't seem to make my brain shut down. Every time I closed my eyes, memories that I didn't want to remember crept in my head. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I rocked back and forth. I didn't even notice when I finally fell asleep.

That morning, I woke up with my window closed. I found it strange, but I figured it was aunt Jane that probably closed it. I took a shower and got dressed in black sweats and a white long sleeved sweater. I walked downstairs to find the big bear aunt Jane bought for me on the couch with a note on it.

 _ **Hey, had to go to work at the Diner. If you're hungry, come on by.**_

 _ **Love Jane** ~_

I wasn't really in the mood to get out today, but after I checked the fridge, I realized that the diner was my only choice. Aunt Jane had absolutely nothing in her fridge. I started to think she did that on purpose so that I would leave the house because usually her fridge was stocked. I knew for a fact that she loved to cook.

I could remember perfectly where the diner was. She was the proud owner of the diner and basically ate there everyday when I used to come visit her. It also wasn't too far from the house. I opened the front door and took a deep breath before walking out into the cold street.

"I did it," I whispered myself and laughed lightly at how dramatic I was. With that, I started making my way to the diner.

Everything in La Push was basically close by. You could get around everywhere by foot. La Push has always been relatively safe with everyone basically knowing each other. You couldn't do something without the whole reserve knowing.

*Honk Honk*

I immediately let out a shriek and held my arms up towards my face.

"Milly!" I heard someone yell. I looked towards the car and recognized a familiar face.

"Leah!" I smiled running towards the car. Leah was the only person I really kept talking to after my father passed away. Not too long ago, she stopped talking to me. I was happy to see her, but at the same time upset that she dropped out of my life without even telling me why.

"I can't believe you're here," she said amazed.

"I can't believe it either," I said as monotonous as possible.

"Where are you going off too? You shouldn't be walking alone..."

"Jane's Diner. Why shouldn't I be walking alone? We used to go everywhere alone when we were kids," I said looking at her confusingly.

"There's been an increasing number of animal attacks," she grunted. "Get in, I can use some food in my system too," she said while opening the passenger door from the inside. I thought about being difficult and telling her no, but I really wasn't in the mood to fight. I just nodded my head and went inside the car.

We got to the diner and took our seat. I ordered a turkey burger with everything on it, large fries, and a shake. Leah ordered the same thing as well.

"Your appetite hasn't change," she said laughing at my order. I have always had a big appetite.

"Yeah, well what's up with everyone becoming over 6 feet tall and having muscles? I mean look at you with your abs too!" I said pointing at her stomach. "Can I take the vitamins you people are drinking?" I asked pouting. She bursted out laughing.

"Trust me, you don't want the vitamins..." she said while playing with her fingers nervously.

We made small conversations until our meal arrived. As we were eating, I looked at Leah as she ate French fries. I didn't want to fight, but now I really wanted to know why she ditched me. She was talking to me naturally like nothing ever happened between us and honestly, it bothered me.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" I asked. Leah dropped her fry and gave out a huge sigh.

"A lot of things were happening here..." she looked out the window. "Sam and I broke up a while ago and I just didn't want to give you bad news."

I looked at her confused. She was the one hurting, but didn't want to give me the bad news. I laughed at her and grabbed her hand.

"Who needs men, Right?" I laughed. She gave me an odd look.

"You mean there's no one herenthat you're interested in?" She asked amused.

"No? Why would I? I literally just got here anyways." I asked her confused. That was a weird question. You don't just meet someone and instantly want to be with them.

"Oh, nothing. Forget it, I'm just being weird," she said while eating another fry.

We kept talking and eating our food. Then in walked in Jacob with a petite woman.

"Ugh, he brought Bella over here," Leah basically growled.

"Whose Bella?" I asked out of curiosity.

"She's Jacob's... I don't even know how to describe them. She used to date this guy who ditched her and now she clings on to Jacob, even though he doesn't mind."

I looked at Bella as she sat next to Jacob. She seemed familiar to me. She flipped her hair as she spoke to Jacob and I was able to get a good look at her face. Then it hit me.

"Oh, that's Bella Swan. That's Charlie's daughter! Jacob had a crush on her since we were kids. Good for him!" I told Leah.

"No, not good for him. She's not a good person and even though I don't really like Jacob, he deserves better," she explained.

"Well, I don't know whats going on around here and I don't really care," I said while slurping my shake.

Even though I meant what I said, for some reason I kept looking at them while they interacted. Something in me was uncomfortable, and I couldn't put my finger on the reason. It was like a nagging feeling in me that I couldn't tame.

"Hey Leah, it was nice catching up. I'm going to go home now," I said while getting up from the booth.

"Let me drive you home. It isn't safe out there," she urged but I shook my head no.

"No it's fine. I won't get near the woods," I smiled at her. "Also, don't worry about paying for the meal. Jane got this," I winked at her. I brushed the crumbs from my sweat pants and made my way towards the exit as fast as possible. I didn't want to be seen by Jacob or Bella. I didn't understand why I was reacting this way, but I knew I had to stay clear from Jacob.


	4. Chapter 3: The Legends

**Hi guys! Here's the thirds chapter! Please comment C: I want to make sure this fanfic is going along good. The songs posted on this chapter are not owned by me! I don't take credit for it. These are real songs. Enjoy Reading!**

 **Note: Updated**

I walked back to my aunt's house and made my way to my room where I was determined to listen to some music and take a nap. I wanted to shake away the strange feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I took out my mini speakers from my bag, and plugged in my iPod. My playlist started playing through the speakers. I crawled into bed singing along to the music, and staring straight at my ceiling.

 _"_ _I can't escape this hell_  
 _So many times I've tried_  
 _But I'm still caged inside_  
 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
 _I can't control myself_ _"_

There was a hard knock coming from my bedroom door. Who the hell was in the house? Aunt Jane would still be working in the diner until much later. I grabbed an umbrella from the closet and gripped it hard with my good hand. I turned down the music and walked towards my door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's me Quil," the person on the other side of the door shouted. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Don't you know that you cannot just walk into people's houses?" I shouted at him. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack," I said while giving him the stink eye.

"But it's not just anyone's house, it's your house!" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, we are having a bonfire tonight, and I wanted you to come." I bit my lip nervously. Being around too many people gave me anxiety.

"I don't want to go honestly..." He looked at me with an exaggerated shocked face.

"You haven't heard the legends in forever! and everyone will be there! It will be fun and there's a lot of food," he said trying to convince me. Even though I was tempted to go just for the food, I didn't want to risk seeing Jake and getting that strange feeling again.

"No thank you, maybe next time," I half smiled. Quil's face dropped and I instantly felt guilty. He really wanted me to go.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I lied. "I'm just still really tired from my flight." He shook his head no and pointed at me.

"There's something wrong, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. If you change your mind, you know where to find us," he said before leaving my room. I bit my cheek and closed my door. I walked back to my bed and resumed my music. Eventually, I fell asleep.

"Milly wake up."

A hand was grabbing my shoulder and shaking me awake.

"What?" I groaned. Aunt Jane was practically on top of me.

"Why aren't you at the bonfire?" she asked with a concerned face.

"I don't want to go. My wrist still hurts and I am tired from my flight," I said while grabbing my pillow and putting it on my face.

"Don't you think you've rested enough?" she asked concerned.

"Obviously not," I snorted into the pillow.

"Look Milly, I want you to go to the bonfire. You will see people your age and get to meet new and old people. Plus, it will get you out of this house," she huffed. I took the pillow off my face and Aunt Jane didn't happy with me, which was honestly a first.

"Aunt Jane, please don't made me go," I pleaded.

"Nope you're going. I want to see you out of this house in 30 minutes," she sang while leaving the room.

I wanted to scream from my frustration, but I knew better. Aunt Jane made it clear that I had to go to the bonfire. I took a deep breath and threw myself out of bed. I made my way towards the closet where I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pink sweater. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put a thin line of eyeliner. This was my usual attire. I wasn't into dressing too girlish. My normal outfit usually always consisted of jeans and a teeshirt or a sweater. I thought hard about bringing my guitar. My wrist was still swollen, but I could move my fingers. My guitar was basically the only thing that made me feel safe. I went into the bathroom, and popped 2 ibuprofen 800mg each. This should help me avoid feeling any type of pain for a while. I grabbed my guitar and went downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, aunt Jane was waiting for me on the couch.

"I'm glad to see I didn't have to drag you there," she smiled.

"Yeaupp, you win. Can you take me?" I asked her. I didn't want to go walking all the way to the beach with my guitar. She smiled hugely at my request. I guess she didn't expect me to ask her the favor.

"Of course! Let's go!" She said excitedly, pushing me out of the house and towards the car.

"Have fun!" aunt Jane shouted practically kicking me out of the car. I rolled my eyes while I dragged myself out of the car.

"Pop the trunk, so I can get my guitar," I asked her. She nodded her head and pressed a button under her car. I went behind the car and grabbed my acoustic guitar. At least I had something to do.

"You made it!" I heard Quil shout happily behind me.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly while hanging my guitar on my shoulder. I was tempted to tell him that I was here against my will, but then decided against it.

"Bye!" Aunt Jane shouted as she drove off.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. We are about to start the legend tales," he said dragging me to a table that was full of food.

A woman stood behind the table serving plates to people. She had 3 slashes that covered half of her face. I immediately shuddered thinking maybe she was attacked by an animal.

"Don't stare," Quil warned. I gulped and walked towards the table. I wasn't staring at her because of her scars, I was staring because I didn't realize how dangerous La Push has become.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around. I'm Emily," she said smiling at me.

"Milly," I awkwardly smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. She served me a plate and I thanked her quietly. I followed Quil to some logs that were being used at seats.

"I am so glad you came. You're going to love the legends. Billy tells them amazingly." I nodded my head in agreement and silently ate my food. When I was younger, I remember Billy used to tell us the legends, but it was so long ago, I could barely remember them. I knew it has something to do with wolves protecting the village.

I scanned the area to see how many people were actually here to hear the legends. There was plenty of people that I couldn't recognize. As I scanned the area, my eyes landed on Jacob, and I instantly regretted it. There he was sitting next to Bella and having the time of his life. I took a deep breath and continued eating my food. I don't know why I was annoyed by that. He was no one to me.

Billy sat next to fire and he waved to everyone to settle down.

"It's time for the legends," he projected to the crowd. Everyone quickly sat on the nearest log and gave him their full attention. Billy waited until everyone was settled and cleared his throat. He started with the the history of La Push and spoke about the warriors that protected the village. He then went on to talk about how the chief warrior Taha Aki merged his spirit with a wolves body and became one. The stories from when I was a child started coming back to me and I was able to remember this story and about the "cold ones." This was a typical vampire vs wolves story and I couldn't help but snort at the unoriginality. Quil elbowed me when I snorted.

"Sorry," I said while rubbing my side.

Billy continued on and told another story that I wasn't familiarized with. He began talking about a cold woman who was attacking the neighboring villages and drinking them dry. Taha Aki was already older and was not strong enough to take down the cold one on his own. His third wife sacrificed herself out of love for him and their family. Her sacrifice allowed the cold one to become distracted and allow Taha Aki to take advantage. I understood why this legend wasn't told to me when I was younger, it's pretty intense.

While Billy continued telling the legends, I could feel someones eyes burning a hole on the side of my head. It was the same feeling I got when I was talking to Billy and Sue when I first arrived. Maybe I was going crazy, but I swear that I could literally feel Jacob staring at me. I turned my head slowing, hoping it was all in my head, but it wasn't. He was staring dead at me. I gulped and turned my attention back to Billy. Why was he staring at me and why was I able to tell so easily?

Billy finished the legends and everyone clapped at him. He was pretty incredible when it came to story telling. He told it with such details and passion that it would make you think these legends were real. Everyone afterwards broke into their own groups. I stood up from the log, trying to get blood back into my butt cheeks.

"MILLY!" Someone shouted while grabbing me behind.

"Ahhh let go of me please!" I cried scared. I didn't mean to be so freaked out. It came out of me almost instinctively. The arms dropped me softly and I turned around ready to give whoever grabbed me a piece of my mind. When I turned around angry, what I saw completely blew my mind.

"SETH?" I shouted. My mouth literally dropped. There was no way that a kid like Seth could look the way he did.

"How the hell are you freaking tall and muscular too? You're just a kid!" I shouted amazed. Seth cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, I know I look good," he said winking. I rolled my eyes.

"Man, you kids are growing up too fast, and I'm just short and awkward," I snorted. He smiled at me and then eyed my guitar.

"Cool, you can play?" He asked excitedly.

"Mhmm..." I said nervously. He literally picked me up and sat me on a log.

"Play something." I raised an eyebrow at him. Did he just really pick me up that easy? Embry walked towards us.

"Don't force her, Jake hurt her wrist yesterday," he said pushing Seth lightly.

"It's fine," I smiled at him. "I took like 1600mg of painkillers, so I won't feel a thing all night."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Embry and Seth both sang.

"Okay, okay... give me a minute..." I sat on the log more comfortably and got into position.

 _"One more step and I could fall away_  
 _If it happened would it matter?_  
 _And I can't tell if I should go or stay_  
 _Same old picture feel so hollow_  
 _How can anybody know what's best for me?_  
 _Another page I turn in shame_  
 _And my decisions brought me to my knees_  
 _I needed someone to blame_

 _I feel so hollow_  
 _I feel so hollow_  
 _Time to do what's best for me I believe I can change"_

I didn't realize that most people at the bonfire stopped what they were doing to listen to me. I couldn't help but wonder where Jacob was. My eyes scanned the scene, but he was in the same spot staring at me once again, but this time more intensely. I felt my stomach climb to my throat, making it more difficult for me to sing. I finished the song the best I could, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves down.

"That was amazing Milly!" Seth shouted.

"Thanks," I coughed, trying to get my stomach back to its proper area.

"Can you play another one?" Seth asked.

"I would, but I'm starting to feel the pain in my wrist," I lied.

"Oh, thanks okay. Another time?" Seth asked. I nodded my head and looked down nervously.

"You sang beautifully," I heard Jacob's voice. I lifted my head to see him standing next to Seth and I. Seth walked away leaving me alone with him. Even though I was completely nervous by his presence, his compliment made my feel confident. It was strange.

"Oh hey, that was great!" Bella said behind Jacob. I couldn't help but fake smiled at her.

"I'm Milly, remember me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, Jake told me you were back," she smiled back to me.

"Yeah..." I had officially ran out of things to say. "I'm getting tired, I am going to head out," I told the couple and left.

"Let me take you home," I heard Jacob's voice behind me. "I have to take Bella home first, but I'll come back and walk you."

My face suddenly felt hot with anger.

"No, I am not going to wait for you. I can literally walk myself home," I said rolling my eyes and leaving. Why would he think I would wait like an idiot? I left the bonfire without saying goodbye. I didn't want to be hugged, or carried, or offered a ride. I just wanted to get home.


	5. Chapter 4: The Wannabe Hero

**Hi guys C: I wrote this chapter on my phone so there's some typos I'm fixing. Please enjoy reading and comment!**

 **Note: Updated**

I walked back home by myself. I was lecturing myself in my head because it was rude to leaving without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to deal with people touching me and trying to convince me to stay.

As I walked home, I had an off feeling that I was being watched and it was giving my panic. It wasn't the same feeling I got when Jacob was staring at me. It was probably all in my head, but I still stopped to look around.

"Idiot," I told myself. There was no one in sight. The night was quiet and the streets were empty. I was probably feeling paranoid from seeing Emily's scar and knowing that bad things usually happens at night. I shook the thoughts from my head and treaded home faster.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Aunt Jane shouted as I walked into the house.

"Super," I shouted sarcastically and ran upstairs. I didn't want to make conversation with her, and she probably didn't realize I was being sarcastic again.

I went into my room and went straight into the shower where I spent a good hour trying to calm myself. After I got out, I grabbed the rocking chair that was in the corner of my room and put it in front of the window. I opened the window to let the cold breeze enter my room. I grabbed my blanket and plugged my Ipod's earphones into my ears. I closed my eyes, and hoped I would fall asleep soon.

A couple of songs went by and I didn't manage to fall asleep. I wanted to deny that I will still bothered by the fact that Jacob offered to take me home after he dropped Bella off. I don't know why it was still bothering me. It shouldn't mean such a big deal to me. It was his duty to leave Bella home since he brought her. Maybe I was feeling this way because he used to be my best friend, but the truth of the matter was that he wasn't my best friend anymore. I shouldn't be mad that he would put her first at all.

I was calmly rocking back and forth on my chair until I heard a voice yell, "You really shouldn't be sleeping by the window with it open." I opened my eyes in panic and threw myself out of the rocking chair.

"Ouch," I groaned as I landed on my bad arm.

"Are you okay," Jacob said climbing in through my window.

"How the heck did you climb up so fast?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Practice?" He answered almost like a question. I rolled my eyes picturing him probably sneaking into Bella's room at night.

"It seems like I am always hurting you," he stated. I rolled off my stomach and looked up at him. He looked sincerely upset.

"No, you're fine. I'm just paranoid and a little dramatic," I said while sitting up.

Jacob grabbed me by my sides and lifted me up to my feet.

"Did you just pick me up like a rag doll?" I asked dumb founded by his strength and not only his strength, but Seth was able to do the same thing earlier. He laughed nervously.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to make sure you made it home okay." I twisted my lips trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeaupp, I'm fine. You can go now." He looked at me a little disappointed, but made his way towards the window.

"Make sure you close this once I'm gone," he stated.

"No."

Jacob stopped in his track and turned around.

"What do you mean no? It's not safe to have your window open," he said almost growling at me.

"What? Someone is going to kidnap me?" I taunted. I wasn't sure why I was being difficult. I really didn't care about keeping the window open, but I wanted to pick a fight. Jacob's face turned red and he gave out a huff.

"I don't want you to attract any... animals," he said carefully.

"Okay, whatever. Bye," I said rudely while shooing him out of my room. Jacob jumped out of my window.

"What the heck?" I whispered to myself and walked towards the window. I watched Jacob run fast into the woods. That was odd completely odd. How the heck did he manage to land safely from this height and why would he be going into the woods if he knows that there has been animal attacks?

I shook the thoughts of Jacob being a mass murderer out of my head. There was no way Jacob would ever kill anyone. It didn't even sound right. Plus, Emily's face looked like an animal attack. Even though I didn't want to listen to Jacob, I still closed the window just in case. I made my way to my bed tried to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up late and when I say late, I mean it was already noon. I couldn't sleep well thinking about animal attacks and Jacob. I pushed myself out of bed and got dressed to take a jog. I needed to get my blood flowing because sleeping the whole morning made me feel weak and lethargic.

I went outside and started jogging. I didn't know where I wanted to jog too, so I plugged in my earphones and allowed my feet to decide. I greeted people along the way, but before I knew it, my feet betrayed me. I was nearby Jacob's house.

"God damn me," I grunted to myself.

I slapped myself in the forehead and made a 360 to jog away from his house. I heard laughing coming from his garage and I knew it in my guts that he was there with Bella. I bit my cheek and jogged away. I felt like he had a gravitational pull and I was being sucked in.

"Get a grip," I told myself as I jogged away.

"Hey, where did you go last night?" Embry asked while jogging next to me.

"I went home, no biggie," I said in a monotone and kept jogging.

"Well have fun jogging?" he stated confused and jogged towards another direction. I mentally made a note to apologize to him. I was being so bland because I was trying to focus on something else that wasn't Bella and Jacob in a garage. There was no reason for me to act that way towards him.

I wanted to continue my jogging through the hiking trail, but I was concerned that something might attack me. Even though I knew it wasn't safe, I still managed to convince myself that the chance that I run into an animal while on the trail was a slim chance. I made my way towards the trail and followed the trail upwards. My dad and I used to camp in the woods when I was younger. It was sad to think it wasn't safe anymore. I had such good memories of us eating s'mores, telling scary stories, and just bonding.

I was so distracted by my memories that I didn't realized I was about to bump into someone. It was too late to stop my feet and I collided with the man. I felt like I literally slammed into a wall. "I am so sorry!" I said while getting a good look at the guy. He was very pale and had these nice eyes that were light brown. The guy honestly looked breath taking, but something about him made me feel uneasy and I could feel my stomach churn.

"No, it's okay. Are you from these parts of town?" The guy asked with an Australian accent.

"Umm, not really. I'm visiting for the summer," I told the guy while trying to regain my composure. He grabbed my shoulder. His hand were cold as ice. He should really wear gloves because his hands were freezing. He smelled me slightly, and then inhaled deeply. I'm not sure if he did that because I smelled good or because I smelled bad.

"I'll see you around," he said letting go of my shoulder and winking at me.

"Sure..." I said uncomfortably and continued starting jogging forward. I stopped 2 minutes after and turned around to look at the guy again, but he was gone.

"That's weird," I stated out loud and continued jogging. I should really watch where I am going because that interaction was completely awkward.

I finished jogging the hiking trail and continued towards the beach. I was hot and exhausted from my long jog and I figured a nice swim would be a nice way to cool off. I reached the entrance of the beach and took off my shoes and the wrap from my arm. I walked on the sand and made my way towards the shore. I did not like removing my clothes, so I went in with the clothes on my back.

The beach was cold, but it relaxed my muscles and cooled me down. I floated on my back and enjoyed the water carrying me. I was in my own little world until I looked up and saw Bella jumping from a cliff.

"What the hell?!" I panicked. That cliff was way too high for her to jump off from and make it safely to shore. I might somewhat dislike her because she was hanging out with Jacob, but that did not mean that I wanted her dead. I watched as she slammed into the the water. She landed way too close to the rocks, which meant that there was a possibility that she was hurt. I took a deep breath and headed towards her.

I saw Bella come up to take a deep breath, but then went back under.

"Bella!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and went under water trying to find a trace of her. That's when I saw a blurred image of a woman with red hair dragging her down to the bottom of the ocean. I swam faster trying to reach for Bella's hand, but the woman kept pulling her down with incredible speed. The woman let go of Bella for some reason and swam in another direction. I grabbed a firm hold of Bella's waist and swam us both up. I was a good swimmer, but the currents were strong and I couldn't hold us both above water. I tried my best but I was drowning, while trying to keep Bella's head above water. I started drinking the ocean water as I tried to make it too shore, but I unfortunately didn't reach it. I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5: Good Enough

**Enjoy Reading. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Note: Updated**

"Guys! She's finally waking up!" Quil's voice rang as my eyes started to flutter awake. My head was pounding as I looked around the room. I did not recognize where I was at all. I was currently laying on a couch. I grabbed my head in pain.

"Freak, bro..." I groaned closing my eyes again.

"It's okay, don't get up yet," Seth said holding my shoulders down.

"Trust me... I won't," I groaned into the couch. I grabbed the blanket that was on top of me and lifted it higher to cover my head. I felt the room spinning and I couldn't get back to normal. I just wanted to be in complete darkness. As I wrapped my arms around myself, I noticed that I wasn't in my clothes anymore. I was wearing a robe, and I felt my heart start to pound fast with panic.

"Where's my clothes?" I jumped up suddenly from the couch. Emily came rushing to my side with a warm tea.

"Don't worry sweetie, Leah changed you into something warm," She said giving me the warm tea. I grabbed it and gave her a half smile. Leah changed me... That means she saw something I didn't want her to see. I bit my lip and looked around the room too see if I could find her, but she wasn't there. Instead, I saw Bella cuddling next to Jacob. Jacob looked at me concerned. I tried to hold back a scoff. He looked so concerned, but hasn't even asked how I was doing.

"Thank you for saving me," Bella said in a low voice. "It wasn't my intention for you to get hurt," she continued. Her comment really made me mad. I wanted to tell her off. Why the hell was she jumping off cliffs anyway? Did she have some sort of a death wish?

"You're ridiculous," I started. "What was going through your head when you jump? 'Oh, look how impressed Jacob would be if I jumped this cliff', you're-"

"That's enough," Jacob said with anger. I guess he didn't like me talking to his girl like that. I bit my lip trying to calm down.

"Who was that woman pulling you down?" I asked. Bella jumped up a little in panic and held Jacob closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she squeaked.

"Maybe you were unconscious by then, but I remember very clearly a woman grabbing your foot and pulling you further into the ocean," I said clenching my teeth. She shook her head no.

"Well, someone want you dead. Just thought you should know, but whatever. I got to go," I said getting up from the couch. My head was pounding hard, but I was not going to stay there with Bella being infuriating.

"No, you should stay! You just woke up!" Jacob shouted.

"I'm fine, thank you," I spat at him with venom. I ignored everyones petition for me to stay and walked out the door barefooted in a white robe.

"Hey, can I accompany you?" Leah said coming out of the woods. I looked at her weirdly. Why was she coming out of the woods? Everyone says it's dangerous yet everyone is still going into the woods.

"Sure," I said waving my arms for her to come next to me.

She jogged right up to me and we started making way to my aunt's house.

"That was pretty brave of you," she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Last time I try to play hero," I stated. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have saved that bitch." I immediately stopped walking and looked at Leah with my mouth opened.

"Did you just call her a bitch?" I asked her seriously.

"Please don't tell me you like her," Leah said while putting her hands on her hips. I broke out in a huge grin.

"Nope! I'm just glad I'm not the only one that doesn't like her," I laughed and continued walking next to her.

"Oh, then I have good news for you. None of us like her. We just put up with her because of Jacob." I felt a pang in my chest. They had to put up with her because he liked her.

"Well, all I'm saying is that if she decides to go dare devil again, she better hope I am not the only one around to save her," I joked around trying to forget the pang of jealousy I felt. Silence fell between us as we kept walking.

Right when we were at the corner to my house Leah asked "Where did you get those scars?" A shiver went down my spine. I wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it," I retorted.

"They look painful," she stated.

"They were," I whispered looking down at my feet. "Look, I really gots to go. I want to change into something warm. Thank you for walking me," I said quickly and ran towards my door before she could even say anything. I opened the door and looked back at Leah. I waved goodbye and gave her a quick smiled before running in. Aunt Jane was still working, so I ran upstairs to shower and hopefully spend the rest of the day watching some tv or resting.

When I got out of the shower, there laid Jacob on me bed.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed?" I asked furiously. He quickly got up and laughed nervously.

"I wanted to return your clothes back to you, but you were in the shower so I thought I would wait for you. You kind of took a long time so I sat on your bed and eventually laid on it." I walked towards him and snatched the bags from his hand.

"Thanks, you can go now." He looked at me confused and walked towards the window. Right before he was going to jump, he turned back around.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" He asked.

"I'm not being mean," I stated.

"Yes you are. You didn't want to hang out with me, you don't talk to me nicely, and you barely even look at me. What did I do for you to act that way towards me?" My stomach was churning. I was being mean to him because I didn't want to let him in. He made me feel emotions I didn't want to ever feel in my life. Plus, I'm being unreasonable. For some weird reason, I didn't like to see him with Bella, but that wasn't my business anyways.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer to you," I said softly.

He looked at me confused once more. "I feel like you're telling me this, so I can just leave. Are you telling me what you think I want to hear?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"No?" I said confused. He crossed his arms and gave me a strong look.

"Okay, prove it. Let's hang out tomorrow." My heart started to race. A day with Jacob isn't what I wanted, but if I told him no then he would think I was lying.

"What about Bella?" I asked. "Aren't you guys like attached to the hip?" I said hoping he did have plans with her.

"She has some things to do tomorrow, so it will be just you and me." I bit the inside of my cheek. Just me and him?

"Alright," I finally said. Jacob broke into a big smile.

"For real?" he asked happily.

"Yeaupp," I answered blandly.

"Okay than, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for saving Bella again," he smiled.

"Yeah, no biggie. I mean, I almost died anyways so whoever saved me, let them know I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said while smiling at me.

"How did you see us?" I wondered. He wasn't there. I was pretty sure I was alone.

"Oh, well... I was actually jogging around when I saw Bella jump from the cliff," he said nervously. He sounded like he wasn't telling the whole truth, but I let it go.

"Do you know what happened to that other girl though? The currents were rough so I want to make sure she's alive as well..." Jacob looked like he was shaking. Maybe it was just me imagining things though.

"Yeah, she's alright. She's back home in Forks," he muttered.

"Oh, Okay... Well, see you tomorrow," I told him dropping the conversation because it seem to have gone a strange route.

He nodded his head and left out the window. I ran towards the window to see where he would go this time, but once again, he ran towards the woods.

The next day I woke up, and like the stars were in my favor, I woke up sick. I wasn't just sick, I had such a bad cold that I even lost my voice. I walked over to the phone to give Jacob a call. Aunt Jane had basically everyone's house number written in a booklet. I looked at the B section of the booklet and found Billy Black's phone number. I punched the numbers in and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Hi Billy, It's me Milly," I said.

"Wow Milly, are you okay? You sound terrible!" He stated.

"Yes, I just caught a cold. Is Jacob there?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid he went out. Is there an issue?" he asked.

"No issue. Can you let Jacob know that I caught a cold and can't hang out today?"

"Of course. You feel better now."

I smiled. "Thanks Billy, bye!" I hung up the phone.

I walked back to bed and took a nap. Even though I was happy that I wouldn't be able to hang out with Jacob, I was actually feeling like complete shit. My throat was killing me, I was super congested, and I had this unbearable headache. My whole body was actually sore, but I didn't know if it was because of yesterday's intense swimming or this cold.

"Hey, I got you some soup," a voice said while shaking my shoulder lightly. I woke up to look at the person waking me up. Unfortunately, it was the one person I didn't want to see.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dad said you were sick so I brought you soup and orange juice, made by Emily, and got you some Tylenol." I couldn't help but smile at him. What he did was actually very sweet.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I croaked. He gave me a smile back.

"You can leave these things on the counter. Don't get too near me because I don't want to get you sick," I warned him. He laughed out loud.

"Don't worry about getting me sick. I haven't gotten sick in years. It's like I'm immune or something," he winked at me.

He grabbed the soup and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ready for some soup?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Are you planning on feeding me?" I asked while sitting up.

"Yeaupp! Open wide! The chuu chuu is coming!" He said while making train noises. I laughed so hard, I started choking on my own cough.

"Jacob feed me already! I'm starviiiing!" I said when my cough was under controlled. He put the spoon in my mouth. The soup was simply delicious. Jacob ended up feeding me the whole soup, made me chug the orange juice, forced me to take meds, and took care of me. It was nice.

All of the sudden, I felt very cold and the blankets were not providing enough heat.

"Are you okay? You're shivering. Here, let me take your temperature," he said while putting the thermometer in my mouth.

"I don't know how to read this. Is 102.7 a fever?" he asked. My teeth were clattering.

"Y-yeah, I have ff-fever. You just gave me tylenol so it u-usually goes up bb-before it goes down," I said clattering. Jacob looked very concerned.

"You're cold?" he asked. I nodded my head while putting my body into a fetal position under the blanket. Jacob went around the bed and climbed in.

"WW-What are you doing?" I asked in panic. He wrapped his arms around me before I can kick him out. Jacob was very warm and provided enough heat for me to relax.

"Oh man, you're warm," I said giving into his arms.

"I'm glad I can help," he smiled at me. I blushed realizing we were basically cuddling. I sighed feeling myself sweating the fever.

"How come you stopped talking to me?" he stated. His question took me by surprise. I knew it was coming, and I've been practicing how to answer him, but I couldn't tell him now.

"Look Jacob, something happened to me, that I don't want to talk about right now, and after that happened... I didn't even know how to look at myself, let alone talk to you or anyone for that matter. I alienated everyone, not just you." I was glad that he was behind me and not in front of me because I was holding back tears that were burning my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I hope our relationship becomes strong enough for you to tell me. We were best friends and I still consider you my best friend. I want to be there for you." He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Go to bed. You need bed rest if you want to recover." He didn't have to tell me twice. I already felt my eyes closing.


	7. Chapter 6: The Attack

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the advice! I really appreciate it them and it motivates me to keep writing! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter :)**

 **Note: Updated**

I woke up from my nap disoriented. I turned to look at the alarm clock on the side of my bed. I pretty much slept the whole day because it was already 6pm. I got up from bed, stretched my arms, and made my way towards the closet to put on some decent clothes. I've been in bed all day, and now my feet wanted to move and get out. I grabbed my favorite gray sweats, with a light green sweater, and comfortable sandals. I walked down the stairs to find aunt Jane in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm better. I'm just going to take a walk. I've been sleeping the whole day..." I was still hoarse, but not as bad as in the morning. She nodded her head.

"Don't stay out too late. I've cooked dinner for you and remember to be careful out there. Don't go into the woods because of the animal attacks!" I slightly groaned. Everyone keeps warning me about the woods and to be careful. There was something strange going around because even though it wasn't safe, everyone keeps making their way into the woods. Still, I told her I'll stay away from the woods and left the house.

I didn't know where I wanted to go exactly. I knew I didn't want to go to the beach, and I didn't want to go to the hiking trail again. Where I really wanted to walk to, and I was denying it in my heart, was Jacob's place. I actually contemplated making my way over there and saying hi, but it would be weird if I showed up this late. Plus, he was probably hanging out with Bella now that he was free from me. I shook the idea from my head and started walking on the sidewalk that leads to the main road out of the reserve. Eventually, I was walking along the line where the woods meets the road.

"Hey, nice to see you again," a voice said coming from the woods. It was the same guy from the hiking trail.

"Y-yeah nice to see you too?" I said more like a question. His presence made me nervous. What a coincidence that he was as far from the reserve as I was. He gave me a big grin. I waved at him awkwardly and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" He asked following me. He never crossed over to the road.

"I'm just walking," I answered looking straight forward.

"Why don't you come in here and we can walk together?" He asked. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Haven't you heard of 'Stranger Danger'? Plus, what you just said was completely creepy." He gave me a mischievous look that sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Tobias, you are?" He asked.

"Milly..." He walked closer to me.

"See, now we aren't strangers."

I snorted. "No way man, see yah!" I walked faster away from him. He wasn't by my side anymore. I gave out a sigh of relief and kept walking normally. Suddenly, he was right next to me again.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked. He smiled at me again, showing me his sharpened teeth. I couldn't help but snort again from his tacky teeth. People in Miami sharpen their teeth as a fashion statement. He looked at me confused.

"That's tacky dude," I laughed. He grabbed a firm hold of my arm.

"Hey what the..." before I knew it, we were in the middle of the woods.

I started getting frantic. What was he? "You aren't human, are you?" I asked. I could feel my legs tremble.

"Nope," He said licking his fangs.

"Freak!" I spat at him. "Okay, you have me here so just kill me," I said raising my arms up in surrender. I knew he wasn't human and that I couldn't fight him. I wasn't going to make it worse for myself.

He came right behind me and whispered in my ear, "You know, I think I like you." My body tensed up in fear.

"Maybe I'll just turn you instead," he said moving my hair from my neck. I had goosebumps all over my body from his cold touch.

"Turn me into what?" I closed my eyes while asking, even though I had an inkling that he meant vampire. I've always thought vampires only existed in movies, but after what I just witnessed, I was pretty sure he was one of them, or the devil. He was suddenly in front of my face.

"Vampire," he whispered showing me his fangs again. I groaned.

"Oh fuck, those are real. Okay, so if you're giving me the choice, just kill me cause I'll be bored of living forever." He looked at me amused.

"You don't react like normal people. Why?" I rolled me eyes.

"Why would I run or scream or cry? Whatever is going to happen is going to happen whether I do those things or not. I just prefer not to waste my energy. I'm ready to get this over with," I said closing my eyes. He went behind me once again. He moved my hair from neck again and held a firm grasp of my shoulders.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

"Yeah, I bet. Just freaking do it already and stop warning me," I said frustrated that I got myself into this situation.

I heard a howl coming from behind me. We both turned around to find a giant wolf behind us. He looked at us with a hungry look.

"Great, I am going to get killed by a vampire and then eaten by a wolf," I muttered. Tobias looked at me wildly and then turned his head to look back at the wolf, but it was too late. The wolf was already pouncing on him. My shirt ripped as Tobias fell on the floor because he had a tight grip of my shirt. I ran away and hid behind a tree. I watched as the wolf fought the vampire. I didn't know wolves had enough strength to fight the supernatural, but then again, this wolf was huge! Finally, the vampire threw the wolf at a tree and the wolf gave out a whimper.

"I will be back for you," he said looking straight at me. I swallowed hard. With that, he was gone. The wolf got back up on his feet and to my relief, he chased the vampire instead of eating me. I turned my back towards the tree and fell to my knees. I didn't know where I was or how to get home from here. I couldn't even move if I wanted too. My legs were shaking in fear. I put my head between my legs and cried out loud hoping that someone would hear my cries and rescue me from this nightmare.

I stayed in that same position for at least 20 minutes crying uncontrollably before a sweet familiar voice called out for me.

"Milly, what were you thinking going into the woods by yourself!?" Jacob ran up to me, knelt down, and pulled me into a strong embrace. I cried into his chest even louder from the anxiety that I felt in my nerves. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Jacob, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what just happened," I literally screamed in his chest. I couldn't calm myself down.

"Shh shh, it's okay. I'm here now," he said patting my hair.

"No, you don't understand. You're going to think I'm crazy. It's not animal attacks!" I kept crying. Jacob pulled me off of him and looked into my eyes.

"I know what happened," he said calmly. I looked at him and suddenly felt enraged. Was he just watching me while I almost got killed?

"You saw the whole thing and didn't think about getting help?" I shouted at him. "Did you just run away and came back to clean up my dead body?" I shouted even louder and shoved him. Obviously, Jacob didn't even move from my shove.

"No, it's not like that..." I got up and turned around to leave. I held my ripped shirt in place to keep my bra from showing.

"Milly, your back..." Jacob whispered concerned.

"No, don't try to act concerned. I'm pretty sure if I was Bella, you would of pushed that thing off of her, even if you didn't have a chance!" I spat. I was done with him. "You coward!" I shouted as I walked away from him.

"Milly wait!" He shouted with panic in his voice. I turned around and sighed.

"I don't want to- HOLY MOLY!" There was a giant wolf right in front of me. He was basically the same height as me. I took a good look at the wolf in front me and realized it was the same wolf that fought off the vampire.

"Did you just...so you were fighting... vampires and wolves exist?" I started hyperventilating. He came towards me and rubbed his nose on my shoulder. I don't know why, but I instantly felt soothed. I brought my hands up to the wolves face.

"You protected me. I'm so sorry, almost being vampire food brings out the ugly in me," I sighed petting his head. I knew I should be more scared at the fact that Jacob just turned into a wolf, but if I learned anything from movies, you're not supposed to be scared of the thing that protects you. Jacob pulled away from me and walked towards some trees. He came back human form wearing only a pair of shorts. If I wasn't so worked up from the fact that I almost got killed by a vampire, and my best friend just turned into a wolf, I would be enjoying the view better.

"Let's go somewhere. I need to explain to you what's going on," he said grabbing my hands. I nodded my head and followed his lead.


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Hi friends! Here's another chapter :) Enjoy reading and remember to review!**

 **Note: Updated**

We finally reached a home that I recognized, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Jake saw the confusion on my face because he said, "this is where we took you after you almost drown." His arms were slightly shaking.

"Hey, what's going on buddy?" I asked worried that he suddenly started shaking. He grunted.

"I'm fine. Let's go in," he said opening the front door to the house.

"Oh, your shirt is all ripped!" Emily instantly shouted from the kitchen. I was still holding the front part of my shirt to avoid exposing my chest. I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I was. She rushed into a room and immediately came out with a shirt.

"Thank you," I shyly smiled and pulled the shirt over my ripped shirt. I didn't want to keep walking and allow everyone to see the scars I had on my back.

"Milly, you're safe!" Quil said grabbing me and pulling me into a big hug. I could barely breathe because he was holding me so tightly.

"I'm not going to be safe if you keep squeezing me," I gasped. He loosened his grip on me.

"Hah, sorry. I forget that you're tiny," he laughed.

"That and you're a big giant wolf," I laughed sarcastically. That made Quil laugh even harder. I rolled my eyes until they fell on Bella. Great, she was here also. That meant that she already knew about Jacob. Jacob left my side and sat closely next to her. I felt a pang of betrayal.

"There's another one," I heard her whisper to Jacob.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe," he whispered back holding her hand. I couldn't help but make a fake throw up noise. Jacob looked up at me confused. I pretended not to notice and turned my attention back to Quil.

"Hey, let me introduce you the rest of the pack," Quil said grabbing my hand.

"Pack?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, cause we're all wolves, duh!" I felt my head spinning. Supernatural beings exist and all of my childhood friends are one. It wasn't vitamins, it was crazy hoodoo magic.

Quil took me to two men that I recognized from the bonfire, but I didn't speak to them because of course I'm antisocial.

"This is Jared and this is Paul. We don't like Paul though cause he's rude," Quil said joking around.

"My type of guy. Everyone says I'm rude too," I said biting my lip. I felt so awkward when I was trying to be friendly.

"You are really small. I can't believe you saved that leech lover," Paul said while nodding his head towards Bella. What the hell was a leech lover?

"Bella was dating a vampire, but he ditched her and left her alone in the woods," Jared whispered to me. I shuddered remembering the vampires cold hands on my shoulders. How the hell could she like that?

"What the hell? That's gross," I said making a barf noise. I didn't like Bella before, but now I knew she was trouble.

"Alright guys, let's gather around and inform Milly on what is going on," Sam barked. I sat on the couch across from Jacob and Bella.

"I'm here!" Leah said walking through the door. She sat to my left while Embry sat to my right. Everyone else gathered around the couches. Sam grabbed a chair and sat in the middle.

"You're such a little trouble maker," Leah whispered at me.

"Pfft, if I knew the actual danger, trust me, this wouldn't had happen," I retorted.

"Milly, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Do you remember the legends that were told to you when you were a kid? They are entirely true. At the bonfire, Billy told them with more details because he wanted you to know the truth. Billy is one of the Elders in the tribe along with Sue, old Quil, and previously your father. The wolf gene skipped their generation, and ours were activated when a vampire covenant moved to Forks. Our ancestors made an agreement with this particular vampire covenant to live in peace in Forks, but the amount of vampires in the covenant was enough to activate our wolf genes."

My mouth dropped is amazement. " Wait, my dad knew? What about my aunt?" I asked.

"She doesn't know more than just the legends. He wanted to keep it a secret from her, because he didn't want her to worry. At the time, there wasn't any danger and there was no wolves yet." My heart started racing.

"Wait, does that mean that I will turn into a wolf?" I asked excited. I wanted to be taller and ripped like Leah. Paul started laughing.

"I don't think it is in your gene. Leah has been the first female to become a wolf. Your dad married someone out of the tribe, so I don't think the gene was passed on," he said. I frowned.

"There goes my only chance of becoming hot," I pouted.

"I think you're hot," Paul answered. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You've already been attacked by two vampires. If you had the gene, it should of been activated then," Sam continued.

"Wait, two vampires? I was only attacked by one..." I said confused.

"Well, not exactly. The day that you saved Bella, the woman you saw was also a vampire," he answered. My eyes opened up wide.

"This is freaking insane! Why are there so many vampires here? How many vampires are there in the world? Why doesn't no one know about this?" I said almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down Milly," Embry said while putting his hands on my back.

"They only live in places where there is no sunlight because their skin is porcelain, so they tend to sparkle in the sun," Bella muttered.

"Yeah, you would know. You've been snuggling up to a natural born killer," I spat to her.

Bella glared at me, "Edward was not a natural born killer." I felt like being cruel to her. I wanted to take advantage of this moment.

"Yeah, well that's why he used you and then left?" I said. Jacob stood up and went in front of Bella.

"That's enough. Bella is also in danger and we have a duty to protect her too. You need to be nice," Jacob said seriously. I felt childish for fighting with Bella, but there was something in me that couldn't let it go.

"Well, then I don't want YOUR help," I shouted. "You can protect her, and keep her safe. I don't have to be nice to her if she's not around me."

"That's enough!" Sam shouted. "This new vampire that targeted you seems very dangerous," Sam stated. "He wasn't going to kill you, he wanted to turn you," Sam continued. I gulped hard remembering that he did say he wanted to turn me.

"How did you know that?" I asked confused. Was Sam also there when I was attacked?

"We are able to share everything we see and think when we are in our wolf form. Nothing is a secret between us. This is a way for us to better communicate with one another and be a strong pack." I was starting to feel light headed. I had enough of all the supernatural craziness for one day. I couldn't take anything else new.

"Okay... well now that I know what to avoid, I should get going. Aunt Jane cooked for me and I shouldn't be late," I said getting up.

"Someone should go with you," Sam stated.

"I'll go," Leah answered standing up with me.

"Alright, if you need anything Milly, you can always come here," Sam said. I nodded my head and walked out with Leah.

"Well, that was weird," I joked around.

Leah laughed, "Tell me about it. Imagine having all those guys in your head. It's annoying." I wanted to ask Leah about Sam, but I didn't know if I should stick my nose where it didn't belong.

"Umm... Leah...Nevermind..." I wasn't going to ask her. It's not my business. If she didn't want to tell me then that's her decision.

"You want to ask me Sam, don't you?" She asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Sam left me for Emily and unfortunately, I can't leave La Push because I am part of his pack. It's a cruel joke really," she sighed. I felt terrible for Leah. I knew how much she loved Sam, but apparently he didn't love her the same way. I wish I could of offered her some words of encouragement, but really, her situation sucks. Instead, I tried to put my hand on her shoulder for comfort. Obviously, I had to tippy toe and stretch my arm out. She laughed, while bending a little so that I could try to comfort her.

"Man, if only I was a wolf like you. We could have had our own girl pack," I joked.

We reached my aunt's house and I said goodbye to Leah. When I opened the door, aunt Jane was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked.

"I met up with Leah, and time just flew by. Is the food warm still?" I asked with a sneaky smile.

"Yeah, I'll serve you. Let's go to the kitchen," she said while getting up from the couch. I followed her and sat on a bar stool.

"So how are you enjoying your vacation down here?" She asked trying to make small talk. I couldn't help but laugh silently. If only she knew how crazy La Push really is. She would probably send me back home to my mom.

"It's okay. I'm just getting used to being around everyone again. You know it takes me time."

Aunt Jane brought my plate of food to the table.

"Yeah, Hows Jake by the way?" She asked. I almost choked on my first spoonful of food. Was that really what she was interested in?

"Good? Why do you ask?" I asked her confused.

"Oh nothing, I just see him looking at you kinda funny. Just wondering if he's making any moves on you." I cracked up laughing.

"Jane, seriously? No way! First of all, I don't like him like that. If he did try to do something, yuck! Second of all, he likes Bella and they look like a cute couple. She can have him." I wish I mean't what I said, but everything I said was completely forced and made me feel sick. Aunt Jane winked at me.

"Suuuuure, whatever you say," she said not believing me. I rolled my eyes.

I finished my meal, washed my plate, and went upstairs. I went into the shower where I looked at my scars. They were hideous and it made me hate myself. I try not to think of that night, but it still haunts me. I told myself that I will never allow myself to feel that weak ever again. These were basically my battle scars. I will never allow what happened to me before happen again.


	9. Chapter 8: The Kiss

**Hope you're enjoying the Fanfic!**

 **Note: Updated**

It's been a week since the attack and I didn't want to leave my room anymore. I was so scared that I would walk out and have a vampire waiting for me. In fact, I was actually thinking about getting a plane ticket and going home. Vampires can't follow me back to Miami. They will burn with our sun. I mean, I'm human and I burn! The damage was probably worse with vampires. Even though I seriously considered throwing a tantrum to go home, I knew it would be at a cost. It would crush aunt Jane and Mom would be upset with me if I came home earlier. Talking about my mom, I hadn't called her since I got here. She was probably happy about that because she's most likely thinking that I am so busy that I haven't been able to call her. If only she knew why I was busy.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Milly! Sweety! Why haven't you called?" She asked excitedly through the phone.

"The phone works both way you know," I snorted.

"I didn't want to call you and bother you. You haven't been in La Push for ages so I figured you had much catching up to do." My mom had a tone of hope in her voice.

I laughed sarcastically, "Obviously you don't know me that well." She took a deep breath.

"So what's been going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I got sick. I go running in the mornings. I say hi and bye to people. Nothing out of the usual," I lied.

"Make some friends Milly. You need to interact with people. You can't keep living like this. I know what happened to you still hurt, but it's time to try to move on." I bit my lip angrily.

"I have moved on."

My mom sighed. "I'm sorry for being pushy. I just want my daughter back." We both stayed silent for a while.

"I'll call you when I actually have something to tell you," I grumbled and hung up the phone. That was a waste of my time. She thought that shipping me off the La Push would turn me into a happy go lucky girl. Life doesn't work that way.

I walked downstairs where aunt Jane was surprisingly on the couch watching tv. She's usually at work during the day.

"Hey, I got the day off. Would you like to do something?" She asked with pleading eyes. I bit my cheek wanting to return to my room, but I knew she got the day off for me. It would be rude for me to turn her down.

"Sure..." I said awkwardly. She gave me a big smile.

"How about we go to Port Angeles?" I shrugged.

"Sure, you're the one driving. What will we do there?" I asked.

"We can watch a movie, go bowling, go shopping, I don't know but we can figure it out once we get there." At least I'll be away from the dangers of La Push.

"Alright. just give me a second," I said while running upstairs to get a jacket. I ran back downstairs, "Okay. Let's go."

After a long and awkward car ride, we finally reached Port Angeles.

"So where should we start?" Aunt Jane asked. I remembered that my favorite long sleeved shirt was ripped by the vampire and I didn't have much clothes for the cold.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked. Aunt Jane's squeezed my arm out of excitement.

"I was hoping you would say that!" She said excitedly and parked at a strip that was full of stores.

"Oh man, what did I just unleashed?" I asked. Aunt Jane just gave me a smirk and excitedly jumped out of the car.

I didn't know my aunt was a shopaholic until today. She literally bought something at every store and it wasn't even for me.

"Aunty, do you really think you need that necklace?" I asked while she dangled the long necklace in front of her chest.

"You don't like?" She pouted.

"No, it's not that," I laughed.

"Ahh, I see... you want one too huh?" I laughed even harder.

"No! I'm good. You can get it if you want it." She happily put the necklace in her cart and continued her shopping spree. After we left that store, we went into another store where I was able to get a couple of sweaters, sweat pants, and warm socks. While we were in line, Aunt Jane gasped.

"What's going on?" I asked worried. She was holding a newspaper.

"There has been a string of murders in Seattle," she said distressed. I felt a knot in my throat start to form. I immediately blamed vampires for the murders. It can't be a coincidence that there's vampires, wolves, and serial killers all at the same time.

"T-that's so upsetting," I stuttered. I could feel my hands wanting to tremble. I put my hands in my pocket to hide the fact that I was nervous.

"You're not allowed to go to Seattle," Aunt Jane stated.

"Wasn't even planning to," I said trying to calm myself.

On the ride home, I couldn't help but think about the murders and the vampires that were running amuck. I wanted to confirm that they were from vampires, but I didn't want to go to the pack and ask about the murders. Mainly, because I didn't want to see Jacob and he apparently didn't want to see me because he never bother to check up on me. Maybe it was better this way. I also didn't want to get close to the pack. Besides the fact that I have social issues, I was leaving at the end of summer and I didn't want to have a hard time detaching. Maybe I could ask Bella though. She probably knew what was going on, and we didn't need to be friendly. It would be only a business meeting.

When we got to the house, I asked Jane if I could borrow her car.

"Sure, What for?" She asked.

"Umm, I wanted to ask Bella if she wanted to do something tomorrow," I said lying through my teeth. Aunt Jane looked at me suspiciously.

"You don't like Bella," she said while folding her arms.

"I've never said that," I retorted. Aunt Jane kept looking at me suspiciously.

"You're lying to me." I sighed knowing what I had to tell her to get her to give me that car.

"Aunty haven't you heard that you got to keep your enemies closer?" She broke into a huge grin.

"I knew you liked Jake!" She shouted.

"No, I dont..." I grumbled. "Can I get the keys already?" I asked. Aunt Jane gave me the keys.

"You go girl!" She shouted while walking into the house. That lady was crazy for thinking I have feelings for him. He was a jerk and I couldn't even stand him anymore.

Luckily, I remembered how to get to Bella's house. When we were little, Jacob and I came up to Forks a couple of times to play with her. Obviously, they would play while I sat and watched them make mud pies. When it came to Bella and I, he always chose her, but that's okay. I don't want him to choose me anyways.

I got to Bella's house when I noticed that outside was parked a silver Audi and Jacob's rabbit.

"Great, he's here," I said to myself. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I wasn't going to go home though. I drove this far to get some answers. I got out of the car and made my way towards the house. I was able to see Bella and Jacob through the window. They looked like they were arguing. Maybe I did come at the wrong time. Things looked like they were getting intense between them two.

"I'll come back later," I said to myself. Right before I was going to turn around and go back to the car, I saw Jacob grab Bella and kiss her.

I felt like puking. It wasn't because I found their kiss disgusting, it was because I felt like I just got punched in the stomach. I clenched my teeth and held my hands in a tight fist to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes from falling. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest and I felt actual pain run through my body. I didn't understand why seeing them kiss affected me so much. I did not want to be with him. He has always loved Bella, he could stay chasing her for all I cared. I didn't want to be with anyone. I shouldn't have felt that way, and it scared me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly, and took a deep breath before turning around to leave. I jumped up surprise when a petite girl, with short hair, and light brown eyes that reminded me of Tobias stood right behind me. I swallowed hard. Bella attracted vampires, so this girl may well be a vampire. Was she here to attack Bella? Was I going to die instead?

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Umm... I'm Milly. Who are you?" She looked at me skeptical.

"I'm Alice." I bit my lip scared. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'll be going now," I said walking past her to get to my car. Her cold hands wrapped around my arm. I let out a small shriek. She was a vampire.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said suddenly. I nodded my head.

"Just a little paranoid," I squeaked again. I couldn't find my confidence to speak up.

"Let go of her!" I heard Jacob growl behind us. Alice let go of me instantly.

"I better get going," she said while walking to Bella's house. I sighed out of relief. I live another day. Jacob walked towards me, but he did not look happy.

"Why are you here?" He shouted at me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Who are you shouting to like that? I can do what I want," I shouted back at him. Jacob started shaking.

"You are not safe out here. Go back to your house and into your room," he stated slowly through his clenched teeth. Bella and Alice ran passed us and got into the silver Audi. They turned on the car and screeched out of the driveway. I looked back at Jacob.

"You don't fool me Jacob. You love Bella and I saw you kiss her. You don't have to pretend to care about me or be my friend. I am used to being alone. Have a nice life with her, even though she just left with another vampire." I turned around and went into my car. Jacob was standing where I left him.

I was crushed, and I wanted to cry out. I don't even know why I wanted to react that way, but the feeling was so strong in me. When I was in the open road back home, I sobbed replaying the kiss he gave her.


	10. Chapter 9: New Start

**I hope you're enjoying the fanfic! I know I'm enjoying writing it. Please review :)**

 **Note: Updated**

I spent a good 3 days locked in my room before I finally decided I wasn't going to stay in my room any longer. I had spent the last 3 days listening to music to try to drown out all emotions I was feeling. I was hurt, angry, and annoyed all at the same time and I couldn't even understand why I was reacting like this for a guy that I didn't really know anymore. Today I decided, I was going to have fun on my vacation. I wasn't going to listen to Jacob and I wasn't going to allow him to get under my skin any longer. Bella could go get eaten by a coven of vampire for all I care, but she was not going to rain on my parade.

I put on some decent clothes and made my way outside. I was going to go to Sam's house where I knew everyone would be. I was a little embarrassed since I haven't seen anyone in a long time, and I kept avoiding their social interactions, but I was going to make it clear that I'm going to try to not be that person.

I got to Sam's house and climbed up the porch. My heart was racing like crazy and a little voice in my head kept saying "Just do it!" I swallowed hard and knocked on the door 3 times awkwardly. I put my arms behind my back nervously. Paul opened the door confused until he looked down and saw me standing there.

"Hey, it's that girl Milly!" Paul shouted behind him.

"She can come in!" Sam's voice ranged. Paul moved out of the way to let me in and I walked slowly and awkwardly.

"Hey guys, long time no see," I chuckled nervously. Was that really the best I could do? They were standing in a circle, which I knew meant that I interrupted an important meeting. Jacob looked at me, but I looked away from him.

"Hey Milly!" Embry shouted from across the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Should I come at another time?" I asked.

"No, stay. Maybe you should hear this. You can sit next to Kim and Emily," Sam said pointing at the two girls that were sitting on bar stools. I nodded my head and made my way to a bar stool next to the other girl that was obviously Kim.

"Hi, I'm Milly," I smiled trying to be a little outgoing. She smiled at me back.

"I'm Kim," she smiled shyly.

"What's going on?" I whispered as the group of men started talking among themselves.

"Apparently the Cullen's are back. They're talking about the treaty and the conditions of the treaty," Emily whispered back. No one had to explain to me who the Cullen's were. I figured they were talking about Bella's people. That would make sense why Bella left with that vampire. I sat quietly playing with my fingers until their meeting was adjourned. Jared walked towards us and gave Kim a big hug.

"Milly, this is my girlfriend Kim," Jared said introducing us again.

"Yeah, we've met a little while ago" Kim laughed at him. Jared just pouted at her and held her tightly.

"Hey, where have you been hiding?" Seth asked coming towards me.

"In my room? There's not much places I can hide." He gave me a big hug.

"Well, you shouldn't be hiding. We're your friends." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just complicated." Quil, Embry, and Paul came up to us.

"Hey, you're up for a game of football?" Paul asked Jared and Seth.

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" Seth answered and dragged Jared along with him. All the guys including Jacob went outside to play. I stayed inside with Kim and Emily. It was kind of awkward between Kim and I. She was as socially awkward as I was and wouldn't say a word and I couldn't think of anything to bring up. Emily was deep into dough to make conversation.

"So who's your imprint?" Kim finally asked.

"My what?" I asked confused. Emily stopped kneading dough and jumped between us.

"She means, who's your favorite out of the pack?" Emily gave Kim an unusual look. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Well I don't have a favorite, but if I had to chose, it would be Leah. Where is she by the way?" I asked.

"She patrolling," answered Emily.

"Oh," I answered. I figured she preferred to be running and doing anything else then to be around Sam and Emily.

It fell silent between us three again.

"Emily, I'm not mad about the Sam and Leah thing. Sometimes it's just not meant to be. I just wanted to let you know," I said quickly. Sometimes love doesn't go the way you want it too. I can't blame Emily for the separation of Sam and Leah. To be honest, I wasn't even that mad at Sam. Leah wasn't the one unfortunately. Emily gave me a big smile. "I appreciate that."

I was keeping a chart in my head with all the brownie points I was earning. I definitely earned one from Emily. I meant what I said though. I wasn't harvesting any hard feelings for them.

Kim and I kept tried to keep the conversation flowing while Emily cooked. She told me about how she met Jared and her reaction to finding out he turns into a wolf. I told her about my encounters with vampires and how I found out Jacob turns into a wolf.

"Wow! You're brave!" She told me amazed. I snorted.

"Hardly. I didn't even defend myself. I was going to let him kill me." Our conversation was interrupted by the boys walking in shouting.

"We won! Suck it!" Shouted Paul.

"You cheated man!" Embry shouted back at him.

"Pfft, you're just hating on my mad skills!" Paul danced.

Jared came to Kim's side and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She turned red as a cherry. They were so cute together, but yet, my stomach churned and I felt sick. This whole time I had manage to ignore Jacob, but watching these two made me want to look up at him.

"Don't do it," I told myself mentally. I had an internal struggle with myself. My heart wanted to take a peak but my brain knew he should fly a kite.

"Hey we're having a movie night here. Do you want to stay?" Emily asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ummm..." I bit my lip and looked around the room. My eyes stopped at Jacob. He was staring right at me. Shit. I cleared my throat. I was not going to let him control me.

"Sure," I smiled at her.

Emily cooked dinner and made snacks for during the movie. Her cooking was delicious! I couldn't understand how she could make such a huge quantity of food and make it taste so good. Made me wish I knew how to cook. I couldn't cook to save my life, even when I followed a recipe. I really enjoyed food too, so it's a shame that I couldn't make my own meals.

After we ate dinner, we sat around the television to watch "Split". I sat between Seth and Quil. Their body produced enough heat for me to feel cozy. I couldn't help but cuddle close to Quil. I looked up at him to make sure he didn't find this awkward, but he just smiled at me and looked back at the tv.

The movie was absolutely suspenseful. It was about a guy who had many different personalities. The movie sent shivers down my spine, as I watched the main character from the movie switch personality in an instance.

"Hey, you okay?" Quil asked me when I shook violently.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out," I said cuddling deeper into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. I couldn't help relate this movie with what happened to me and as much as I tried to push the memory from my head, it kept replaying over and over. I remembered the betrayal, the torture, and the feeling of emptiness afterwards. I felt my breathing get heavy, and my pulse start to pick up.

"What's wrong Milly? I can feel your heart race," Quil asked. I swallowed hard and tried the best to catch my breath before answering him.

"Nothing, I'm just a sissy," I said trying to make a joke so he wouldn't worry. I closed my eyes and kept singing "pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows" to get my mind off the memory.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob kneeling in front of me.

"Do you want to take a walk? Your face is paler then usual." I was a little startled by his sudden appearance, but I nodded my head in response. I had to get my mind centered again. Jacob offered his hand to help me get up, but I refused it. I pushed myself off the couch and walked towards the door with Jacob following behind.

We walked silently. I didn't have anything to say to Jacob. I only agreed to walk outside with him because I needed air and it was getting dark outside. I don't know why he offered to come outside with him. He was like a seesaw, one day he was up and the next he was down.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is going on with you?" He asked. I snorted, "No." Jacob scratched his head.

"Want to go to the park?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. My heart started to race again by the touch of his hands. I calmed myself as best as I could since I knew he would be able to hear my heart picking up speed.

We arrived at a small park that La Push had that contained only a couple of swings and a slide. We went towards the swings to get on, but of course, it didn't matter how high I jumped, I couldn't manage to reach the seat.

"Do you want me to help you?" laughed Jacob.

"No. I got it," I grumbled. Finally, I managed to sit on the swing by pulling myself up with my knee and then managing to twist my body to sit.

"Told you I got this," I taunted Jacob while sticking my tongue out at him. He grabbed my swing chain and pulled it close to him. He then let it go and watched as I swung to my left and then swung to my right crashing into him.

"Ouch, no fair. You got wolf strength. I can't get vengeance against you," I said rubbing my shoulder that crashed into him.

"Yeaupp, I can bully you and you can't do anything about it," he said now taunting to me.

"Nope, you can't. Legends says you guys are the protectors of the tribe and I can recall my dad being a Quilette, making me part of the tribe too and if you hurt me, I'll tell Sam you aren't doing a great job as a protector." Jacob looked at me with an exaggerated shocked look.

"I thought you didn't want me to protect you?" he said.

"I don't. Doesn't mean you can hurt me though," I smirked in victory.

"But wouldn't it be better if I did?" he asked. I bit my lip knowing what he was trying to do.

"You want to play hide and go seek?" I said trying to move the conversation to a different direction.

"That sounds great actually," he said accepting my change of conversation.

"Okay, but if we play, you have to be fair. You need to close your eyes." Jacob closed his eyes.

"How does this make us even? You're still short." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-Ha very funny. You have super hearing and smell. The least you can do is cover you eyes. By the way, You're it." Jacob starting counting backwards from 20. I haven't played this game in forever so my hiding skills weren't sharp. I hid inside a log that was normally used as a bench.

"Ready or not, here I come!' Shouted Jacob. I watched him though a hole walking around with his hands up. I couldn't help but snicker at him. His body turned to my direction. Damn, he caught me. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the other direction. He stopped in his track and started turning to the direction of the sound. When he was far enough, I shimmied from the log quietly and started running towards base. I should of known that Jacob was faking it because he was already running toward me.

"Yikes!" I shouted as I tried to get my little legs to go faster. Jacob jumped and tackled me. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to land on his back and have me on top of him.

"You lose," he smirked with his eyes still closed. I was glad that he hadn't opened his eyes yet because I was sure my face was deep red.

"It seems like I did," I laughed. Jacob opened his eyes slowly and I was able to get a good look of Jacob's deep brown eyes. My heart starting racing so fast that I felt like it was skipping beats. I felt the heat of his body engulf my body which caused me to form goosebumps all over my body. The look that Jacob was giving me wasn't helping me control my emotions. His eyes had a wanting look to them. I have no idea why, but all the anger I had for him melted away instantly and all I wanted to do was stay in this moment.

"Milly I-"

"Jacob?" Bellas voice rang.


	11. Chapter 10: Disaster Inbound

**Woot Woot! It's 2018! Here's a new chapter to celebrate! Enjoy and remember to review. Thanks!**

 **Note: Updated.**

I almost cringed when I heard her voice. What the heck was she doing here? Not only did her voice annoy me, but I knew what was coming next. Jacob was going to make me second again to her.

"Bella?" He asked while quickly sitting up. Jacob didn't push me away though. He kept me on his lap. I wasn't sure why. Maybe he was trying to make her jealous or maybe he wanted me there. I didn't know what to do except to look at the floor awkwardly and see how this was going to play out.

"Long time, no see..." she chuckled embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Does the leech know you're here?" He asked. I flinched when he said that word. For a brief moment, I had forgotten that vampires existed. Now, all the worries that I had came back to me. Jacob rubbed my back, instantly making me feel secure.

"He knows I'm here. I needed to see you again after what happened. I left suddenly and left things in bad terms. Can we talk?" She asked him. Jacob looked at me kind of asking for permission.

"Yeah, you can go," I whispered to him. He gently put me to my feet and got up.

"Don't go too far. I want to walk you home," he told me. I nodded my head and walked away.

I know I shouldn't be angry, but I was. I was furious that she had the audacity to come back La Push after bringing all the vampires back. How dare she think that she deserves to talk to Jacob after she chose them before him. I went to the far left of the park pretended not to pay attention to them. They were sitting close to each other, basically whispering at each other. I could feel my face get red with anger. He was giving into her. I wasn't going to wait around, so I left without them noticing. I wasn't going to walk home, because it was too dark and it wasn't safe. I was going to walk back to Sam's house and find someone else to accompany me.

I was paranoid. Sam's house wasn't that far and it wasn't so dark outside, but since being attacked by a vampire, I felt like I was being watched constantly. I walked cautiously, looking around at my environment. I was halfway to Sam's house when someone grabbed my shoulder. My heart started racing in panic. I knew something was going to get me. I closed my eyes not wanting to look into the eyes of my killer. I was turned around suddenly and I winced, expecting the worse.

"You can open your eyes," I heard Jacob chuckle. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Didn't I tell you to stay near?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you guys were so into the conversation. It was weird to be there." He shook his head.

"Milly, I don't want you to be alone. I need to be around you so I can sense if anyone's near you. Please don't wander off again okay?" He asked me sweetly. I bit the inside of the cheek. He completely ignored the fact that I told him not to protect me. I didn't want to bring it up anymore. I wanted his protection now more then ever.

"Sure, can you take me home?" I muttered. He nodded his head and started walking besides me.

"So what happened between you two?" I asked. Jacob had a pained look on his face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," I continued.

It fell silent between the two us, but Jacob finally broke the silence.

"I kissed Bella that night because she chose that leech over me. She was going to go save him and bring him back and I asked her not too." I cleared my throat. I shouldn't have asked what went on between them two. It just made me feel worse than before. He just confirmed that he gave her a choice, and she turned him down.

"Well that sucks," I said sucking my teeth. Jacob sighed.

"Milly, it's complicated..." he started.

"I get it. You love someone that wants someone else. That's not complicated. Just keep at it and eventually she won't be able to resist you," I said giving him a fake smile. I honestly wanted to hit myself with a bat for saying that, but it's too late. I had officially friend zoned myself. Jacob looked at me weirdly.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked intrigued.

"Why wouldn't I? It came out of my mouth, right?" I asked.

"So you think I should keep trying to go after Bella?" He asked.

"Sure, she's the one that you want," I said trying not to grit my teeth. He smiled at me.

"Thank you for being understanding," he said genuinely grateful. Thankfully at this point, we arrived at my house.

"Yeah, anytime. See you around," I said giving him a high five. He looked at me amused as I walked inside the house. I wanted to collapse and cry in my room. Why did I have to give him that advice? Maybe because I was hoping for him to tell me that he didn't want to keep trying.

"Hey, you're finally out in the world again! How was your day?" Aunt Jane asked excitedly. I was contemplating ignoring her, but I told myself that I was going to be a new me. I turned to her and took a deep breath.

"It freaking sucked!" I shouted. This was the first time I have actually opened up to her. Aunt Jane's eyes opened up and she ran to my side wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked while rubbing my shoulder. I told her about how I felt around Jacob and how I let him chase after a woman who didn't want him.

"I knew you liked him," she smirked after I poured out my emotions to her.

"I don't like him. I just get these emotions when I am around him. I just wish he had some respect towards me. Don't send me mixed signals and then tell me you really want the other girl. What should I do?" I asked her.

"Win him over, duh!" She said so simply.

I sighed, "No, I don't want to win anyone over. I want someone to pick me for me."

Aunt Jane rubbed my back. "I think that's very wise of you." I yawned.

"I'm going to hit the hay. See you tomorrow," I told her. Aunt Jane gave me a hug.

"We should do this again. I like when you open up." I chuckled, "Don't get used to it." With that, I left Aunt Jane downstairs with a pout on her face.

I was not going to let what happened between Jacob and I get to me. I was going to continue on being a new person and enjoying my vacation. That was my final decision. Jacob has made his decision and I wasn't going to stick around and mope about it.

Days went by where I barely saw Jacob because either he was running patrols or trying to win Bella's heart. I've gotten close to pack to the point where I basically lived in Sam's house. Emily has been teaching me how to cook and after the boys patrolled, we usually just hung out and ate. They realized I had a big appetite just like them, and instantly treated me like one of the guys. Leah would sleep over most nights and I would play my guitar with her and sing. She had a really nice voice. I had an okay voice, but she really had a talented voice. I enjoyed playing and hearing her sing. My vacation was starting to feel like an actual vacation and I was really enjoying it without Jacob.

Today was another typical day. I woke up and walked towards Sam's house where Emily usually had breakfast ready. I sat between Paul and Embry and served myself bread with eggs and bacon.

"Man, I'm starving," I said while taking a big bite of my sandwich.

"When aren't you hungry shorty?" Paul asked. I snorted.

"I can say the same thing about you." Paul took a bite of his sandwich.

"Touché," he said with an open mouth.

"Yuck! Eat your food and shut up!" I said trying to push him off the chair. Obviously, my push did nothing but push me instead. Embry laughed while pushing my chair back to center.

"Please don't hurt yourself today," Embry laughed.

"No promises, you know I live on the edge," I said winking at him.

"We need to have a pack meeting," Jacob said rushing into Sam's house.

"What is this about?" Sam said standing up from the couch.

"We have to talk with the head of Cullen's household. They said it's urgent," Jacob told Sam.

"Heck no I ain't associating with leeches!" Paul shouted immediately.

"If they are asking for our help then it must be for something important!" Jacob shouted back.

"Well they can figure it out themselves," Paul said through his teeth.

"We need to help Bella!" Jacob snarled at him. They both started shaking violently. I got between the two shaking men, knowing I can get ripped into pieces if any of the two snapped and transformed.

"Paul, you should hear them out. If they're asking for our help then it must be really bad and will eventually affect the tribe. Besides that, you can hold it over there heads that wolves are better than vampires," I smirked at him. Paul stopped shaking.

"Yeah, you're right about that. You're an idiot Jake. You should be chasing after this girl not Bella." I rolled my eyes at him and went back to the table to finish my breakfast. I was already used to those comments. Since I've spent more time with the pack, they've made a bunch of comments about Jacob letting a good one go. He didn't let a good one go. He never had or wanted this one. Plus, I don't know why they keep pairing us. It's not like he has ever made open statements that he liked me in any type of way.

I don't know what happened because in a blink of an eye, Jacob transformed and attacked Paul. Jacob pushed Paul out the door and the two of them had it at each other. I looked at Sam apologetically.

"Sorry, I was trying to prevent that from happening," I said while shrugging my shoulders. Sam sighed.

"I know you did. Let me go stop them," he said while walking out the door. I got up from my chair and ran towards the window to watch Sam in action. He transformed into a wolf and bit Paul on the neck and threw him on one side. He looked at Jacob and growled at him. They stood in front of each other just staring for a good 10 minutes before they ran into the woods and came back dressed. That will never not be weird. The three boys came back into the house.

"We will meet with the Cullen's by the treaty line. Let them know we will be there in 20 minutes," Sam told Jacob. He nodded his head and left. I looked at Emily.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I asked her.

"Of course, you can help make lunch." I nodded my head.

 **Jacob P.O.V**

Sam gave me a stern look and I looked at him back growling.

 _"Paul is right. You chose Bella over your own Imprint. You shouldn't be getting so upset,"_ Sam communicated to me telepathically.

 _"She gave me the choice. I've always loved Bella and she's worth fighting for. Maybe we do have a choice. Maybe you didn't have to be with Emily, you could have stayed with Leah. Maybe this imprint is just making me think I have feelings for Milly,"_ I answered back.

Sam shook his head. _"You are a fool Jacob. The imprint makes us find our true love. You are hurting her and yourself. The spirits do not make mistakes. I loved Leah with all my heart and still do, but Emily is the one. My life has been complete ever since I accepted the imprint."_

I growled at him. _"I will do what feels right and that's Bella."_ When those words came out of my mouth, they instantly felt wrong.

 _"You seem to forget that we are all connected. We see what you see when you look at Milly, and it isn't the same way you see Bella. You're forcing yourself to love Bella. At the end of the day, all you're going to be doing is hurting yourself and Milly in the process. You know you guys are connected now,"_ Sam lectured.

I shook my head. _"No. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Right now we have to focus on the Cullen's. There is a war coming."_

 _"A war?"_ Sam asked.

 _"Yes."_

Sam shook his head and started walking towards the woods and I followed him. Paul was already getting dressed. We both transformed back into humans, got dressed, and walked back into the house. Milly was still sitting there nonchalant eating her breakfast. Sam ordered me to tell the Cullen's that we will meet in 20 minutes. I obeyed and made my way to the Cullen's house in my rabbit.

"Jacob, you came back!" Bella said running outside the house.

"I'll always come back for you Bells," I said giving her a hug. My nose started to burn as Edward walked out of the house.

"So they will meet us in 20 minutes at the treaty line," he stated.

"Yes, they agreed to meet up," I said a little annoyed that he read my mind. Edward walked towards Bella.

"Get dressed Bella, we will meet up with them together." Bella ripped from my arms and did just what he said. When Bella walked inside, Edward suddenly appeared to my side.

"I appreciate the company you gave Bella when I was gone, but I hope you know, you can't win her over. Also, if you try to kiss her again, I won't hesitate to kill you." My body started trembling from the rage I had inside to rip his throat.

"See you in 20 minutes," I growled through my teeth and left.

I arrived back at Sam's house. Everyone was sitting around the table waiting for me, while Milly was in the kitchen with Emily baking. Her face was covered in flour and she wore a little apron that looked adorable on her.

"The meeting has been set up," I told Sam.

"Okay, we will head out in a few," he answered.

I walked towards Milly and watched her put toppings on a homemade pizza.

"Why do you have flour all over your face?" I laughed. She looked up from the pizza.

"Yeah, Jared shoved my face into the flour and threatened to put me in oven because I said I would tell Kim about that horribly cheesy poem he wrote for her, that I had to fix." I couldn't help, but laugh harder.

"Why are you threatening people 3 times your height?" I asked.

"I can't help it. I see you guys as cuddly wolves, I forget you guys are actually vicious," she said pouting. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink and when she pouted, I had an urged to pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"I'm here! Let's go to this damn meeting," Leah said walking through the house.

"Alright, let's get going!" Sam commanded. Everyone walked outside to transform. I don't know what came over me. I grabbed Milly and pulled her in a tight hug. I felt her stiffen in my arms and awkwardly wrap her arms around me. I pulled away from her, kissed her on the forehead, and left outside. I transformed into a wolf and followed Sam to the treaty line.

 _"Why did you do that?"_ Quil asked seeing the images replaying in my head.

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"You're just confusing her! Either you want her or you don't,"_ Quil shouted.

 _"Talk about this later. We need to see what is going on,"_ Sam commanded.

We sat waiting for the Cullen's to arrive. I don't know why I did what I did. I shouldn't have because now I stirred my own emotions for her. I tried to put behind me how her hair smelled like vanilla and coconut when I hugged her. There was a war coming and I had to be focused. I had to protect Bella and Milly.


	12. Chapter 11: Stalked

**Thank you so much for the comments :) Sometimes I get nervous posting these chapters because I don't want to disappoint! Hope you enjoy this next one.**

 **Note: Updated**

 **Regular P.O.V**

Jacob left me standing there confused and slightly uneasy. Why was he doing this to me? He tells me one thing and does another thing. He was being a freaking seesaw again. What I hate the most about this situation is that even though I made up my mind not to fall for him, my heart had a soft spot for him. I felt so right in his arm, and I didn't want him to let go. I was so frustrated with myself because I didn't want to feel that way with him. I wrapped my arms around him as awkward as I could when in reality, I wanted to hold him tight and not let go. I didn't want him to know that I enjoyed his embrace. I mentally growled at myself for letting myself fall for his warmth. I shrugged away the warmth feeling that he left on my shoulder. I had to push those thoughts and feelings away and help Emily cook.

We were making homemade pizza instead of ordering out to try something new. We were making all kinds of pizza from pineapple to jalapeño. If you could think it, we made it. It was fun and it definitely distracted me from over thinking about Jacob's all the sudden contact with me.

After we finished baking the pizzas, I excused myself to go home and change out of my flour filled clothes.

"Alright Mills, get back soon! You know if these boys get their hands on these pizzas, it will be gone in a second," Emily shouted as I walked out the door.

"Will do!" I shouted back.

I jogged back home and went upstairs into my room, planning to take a shower. I walked into my room and walked towards my closet to grab some fresh clothes.

"Nice to see you again Milly."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up instantly. I had to hold myself with the doorframes of the closet because my knees went weak with fear. My throat felt dry and I could feel my heart want to pounce out of my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked the best I could. I didn't want to turn around. I couldn't face him yet. I was secretly hoping that I was imagining this.

"I'm checking up on you. Remember, I did say I'll come back for you." I gulped hard and slowly turned around to see the golden brown eyes of a killer. This was all real. I wasn't imaging this.

"You shouldn't be here. My friends wi-" he laughed interrupting my sentence. "They aren't around."

I didn't know what to do at the point. I was a little human getting hunted by a killing machine. I bit my lip nervously not knowing what to do next. I was alone and no one was around to save me this time.

"Alright, do what you came here to do," I said closing me eyes and accepting my fate. Soon, I was going to be a killing machine as well.

"Not yet," I opened one of my eyes and watched him walk towards me. My knees started shaking so hard that they gave away. Tobias instantly grabbed me before I hit the floor. His icy cold touch made me shudder. He sat me on the bed and sat extremely close to me.

"There's a certain wolf interested in you and after I kill him in the upcoming days, then I'll claim you." I didn't know what he was talking about. There was no wolf interested in me and if he was talking about Jacob, then he should know that he wanted Bella.

"I can tell you're confused. You see, some vampires have special abilities besides being super fast and super strong. I have this ability where I can see auras. When I see you with this particular wolf, his aura is naturally brown which means he's one with the earth, but when you're around, the brown starts getting a tint of red which means love." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're crazy dude." He shook his head.

"And you are in denial, but don't worry. You will be mine only eventually and then we can spend an eternity together." His icy cold lips kissed my neck and I yelped. He got up from my bed, winked at me, and jumped out of my window. I sat there shocked that he managed to get so close to me again.

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

We met the Cullen's at the treaty line where my Bella stood close to that leech's arm.

"They want to get this meeting over with," Edward said probably reading Sam's mind. The doctor started the meeting.

"I first want to thank you for taking your time to meet with us. We wouldn't have bothered you if we thought this is a situation that we could handle ourselves."

We sat close together getting ready for what he was going to tell us.

"Last year we had an incident. You probably already know about it, but I'm going to recap what happened. A male vampire was obsessed with hunting and killing Bella, but we outsmarted him and Edward killed him instead. Now his mate, Victoria, is coming with an army of new born vampires to attack us. Newborns are extremely dangerous. They have no control of their blood lust, and they are much stronger and vicious then regular vampires. It's difficult to kill them because they don't display normal battle skills. They kill almost instinctively with no certain pattern. If we don't manage to kill every last one of them, they will attack Forks and eventually the reservation."

 _"We can take them all!"_ Paul shouted in his mind.

"These newborns aren't so easy. Like Carlisle mentioned, their attacks are unpredictable, which makes it harder to fight them. Jasper has experience with newborns and he can train all of us on how to avoid getting trapped by them," Edward continued.

 _"What do you say?"_ Sam asked the pack.

 _"We have to do this Sam. We need to do damage control,"_ I told Sam.

 _"I agree Sam. We need to protect the tribe by stopping these newborns,"_ Seth agreed with me. Sam looked at the Cullen's and nodded his head in agreement.

"They will do it," Edward told everyone.

"Okay, well that's settled. Please join us at 6 for training. Alice saw a vision and saw them getting nearer. We must start immediately and get prepared," Carlisle finished. With that, the Cullen's left and we retreated back to Sam's house.

 **Milly's P.O.V**

I couldn't shower after what happened. I felt like he was still watching me and I felt extremely unsafe being alone in this house. I grabbed my clothes, a towel, shower essentials, and put it in a book bag to shower at Emily's instead.

I quickly ran back to Emily's house. I opened the house and looked around. The boys weren't home yet.

"Hey Emz, do you mind me using your shower? My house ran out of hot water," I lied.

"Yeah, Sure," she smiled at me not suspecting anything. I made my way to her bathroom and took a nice long hot shower trying to forget the icy lips that touched my neck. I felt tears roll down my cheek as I bathed. I wasn't safe and this vampire was on the loose for me.

I could tell that the boys arrived because I had 3 people try to open the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted when the forth person tried to open the door. I quickly got out, got dressed and stuffed my clothes in the book bag.

"The bathroom is free," I said walking out. Quil, Seth, Embry, and Jared got up and ran towards the bathroom. The four of them were pushing and shoving each other trying to make it to the bathroom. Finally, Jared made it to the bathroom and successfully managed to close the door.

"Boys," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, well you took forever in the bathroom," pouted Embry. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Leah on the couch.

"Your bag smells weird," Leah said sniffing harder.

"Yeah, it's dirty clothes weirdo." She tried to reach for my bag but I pulled it closer to me.

"Don't sniff my clothes," I warned her.

"Milly, don't make me sit on you," she warned.

"Come on Leah, don't be weird. Of course it smells bad..." I said pretending to be shy when in reality, I didn't want her to smell the vampire on my clothes.

"Okay, fine," she said dropping it. I tried not to sigh in relief because that would be suspicious.

"So how was the meeting?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We are basically going into a vampire war with newborn vamps," Paul said from the bar table. I could feel my heart start to beat slightly faster remembering what Tobias had told me.

"How many newborns?" I asked him.

"Hopefully a shitload," he smiled. I tried to smile back as best as I could, but I couldn't. I looked more like an awkward side smile.

"What wrong?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, just worried about my boys," I said frowning. It wasn't entirely a lie.

"We will be fine Milly. This is what we are built for!" Seth said excitedly.

"We start our training in the afternoon!" Seth continued.

"How do you train for that?" I asked skeptical.

"Well, we're training with the Cullen's because apparently one of them has experience fighting these things, so I guess we will take it from there," Seth answered.

"Mmmm, Can I go?" I asked.

"No!" Jacob shouted instantly from across the room. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Piss off Jacob!" I shouted to him. Jacob looked at me furiously and slightly shaking. I completely ignored him and walked towards Sam who was in the kitchen eating a slice of pizza.

"Can I come see you guys train?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked back.

"I'm a little worried and it will make me feel a lot better if I saw that you guys could handle this," I smiled. Honestly, I wanted to go because I felt unsafe alone without someone who has super strength. I didn't want to put Emily at risk either for being around me.

"Come on! Say yes! I want Milly to see my bad ass moves!" Paul encouraged Sam. You could hear Jacob growling at the other side of the house. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" He answered.

"Yeaaa!" I shouted happily and high-fived Paul. Jacob grunted and left the house slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" I snorted. Everyone pretty much just shrugged their shoulders and continued on normally. I ignored his drama and went on to eating the freshly baked pizzas that Emily just took out of the oven. "Man Emily, these turned out great!"


	13. Chapter 12: Part of the Mess

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I can't stand Jacob's obsession with Bella either and I'm the one writing this story! LOL! Here is the next one!**

 **Note: Updated**

The guys were getting ready to leave by 5:30pm.

"Should I get a ride over there or?" I asked Paul.

"No, you can ride on one of us." I looked at him weirdly.

"I can ride on one of you guys? Like a horse? What if I fall of or something?" Paul smacked his forehead.

"You'll be fine. We're huge. You will sit comfortably and you can hold on to our fur. It doesn't hurt us at all." I bit my lip.

"But I'm fat. What if I slow down whoever is carrying me?" Paul laughed out loud.

"You will be fine! We fight vampires and have supernatural strength. We can handle a chunky girl." I gave him a death stare.

"I'm not chunky," I muttered.

"Sorry Shorty," He laughed. "You're not chunky, you're thick," he said winking at me.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that and walk away slowly," I said while awkwardly walking away from him. I'm definitely not picking him to ride on.

All the boys came outside and started transforming. Leah was the last one to transform.

"Leah, do you mind me riding on you?" I asked giggling at the question. She nodded her head and laid on her tummy to allow me to climb on her. I wrapped my legs around her and held on tight to her fur.

"Okay, I'm ready... I think." Leah stood up slowly. I wrapped my legs around her tighter and held a good grip on her. I didn't realize how big these wolves were until now. Leah really was basically a horse, except not as tall. Sam's wolf form turned to look at the pack. When he saw that everyone was ready, he let out a howl, and everyone started running.

"Holy poop!" I shouted when Leah started running. She was running so fast that I couldn't believe it.

"This is great!" I shouted as she ran through the forest with ease. I held on to her even tighter. I felt the adrenaline rushing through me like if I was on a motorcycle. The wind was rushing through my hair and everything was going by me so fast. I felt as all my worries were being left behind. Maybe that's why they transform when they are angry. Running at this speed will make anyone calm down.

Unfortunately, Leah started slowing down as we arrived to a beautiful home.

"Wow..." I sighed looking at the house in amazement. I've never seen anything like it. The house was two floors and had plenty of windows. It was a contemporary styled home, nothing like the ones naturally seen in Forks or even in Miami. Outside stood 7 people I didn't recognize and Bella. Even though I knew they wouldn't hurt me, I felt my heart start to pick up speed. They had the same features as Tobias, and it kept reminding me that he managed to get so close to me. Leah laid on her tummy again to allow me to get off. Jacob stood behind me in human form which scared the crap out of me.

"Damn Jacob, please warn somebody first," I said putting my hand on my chest.

"I want you to stay away from the Cullen's, okay? The male with the long blonde hair is still trying to control his blood lust. I don't need you getting cut and starting a war," Jacob warned me seriously.

"Alright?" I said giving him an annoyed look. Obviously I wasn't going to go around hugging these people and I wasn't even a klutz to manage getting hurt that way.

"Thank you once again for coming. Let's walk towards this space so Jasper can explain what we are really dealing with," the gorgeous short haired blonde said pointing to a wide area in the front yard. Even though he was a vampire, he had a kind look on his face and his tone of voice was warm. While the wolves made their way to the direction he pointed at, I made my way to the porch steps to sit and watch.

"How come you came?" Bella asked sitting next to me. I tried my best not to roll my eyes or say something rude, I was now in her territory. Besides that, she hasn't really done anything to me. I was just had these negative thoughts about her because I knew Jacob was fighting for her love.

"Just wanted to watch the boys," I answered. I felt Bella fidgeting next to me.

"I'm worried too..." she said. I didn't want to make conversation with her, so I just nodded my head in agreement.

"That's Edward," she said pointing at the gorgeous man with nice brown hair.

"You have great taste in men," I answered with a hint of venom to my words. She laughed and then sighed.

"I hate that this is happening..." she continued. I was getting frustrated by this point. I didn't want to hear her pity party. This was happening because of her and she was involving the pack in her problems. I turned to face her and answered, "Shit happens." I guess she understood that I didn't want to talk to her because she got up and went inside the house.

The guy with the long blonde hair was doing demonstrations on what to do when a newborn strikes. He used the girl with the pixie haircut, that I recognized as Alice, as a demonstration. He told this big guy that was twice her size to attack her, but when he did, she completely owned him using the technique that was being taught. It was pretty incredible because he came at her from different directions and he couldn't pin her. She moved gracefully and outsmarted him.

Next, the wolves incorporated the technique to their fighting style and started practicing. It was pretty intense watching them and imagining them doing that in a real life battle. After what seems like hours of practicing, they called it a day.

"Hi, nice to see you again," Alice said appearing next to me. I smiled awkwardly and chuckled.

"Yeah, you too." For a moment she stood still and she wouldn't move.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She wouldn't move.

"Alice?" I said again shaking her.

"She's having a vision," Edward said appearing next to her. I was truly amazed.

"A vision? Like she's seeing into the future?" I asked. Edward nodded at me.

She can see the future? That gift is incredible! I guess what Tobias said was true. Alice suddenly gasped, snapping out of the vision and she looked at me with a frown.

"Oh, Milly..." she started.

"What?" I asked worried. The way she said my name, I knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Do you think we should tell her? Maybe we should tell Jacob..." Alice said looking at Edward.

"Wait wait, if you had a vision about me, why would you tell Jacob?" I asked getting bothered by the fact that they would rather tell Jacob my business then just telling me.

"Tell Jacob what?" Jacob asked as he ran towards us.

"Great..." I muttered as he stood beside me.

"Milly, I saw you as a newborn," Alice stated straight out. I literally felt my lunch in my throat. I guess Tobias was going to succeed in whatever he was planning on doing.

"What, How?" I asked panicking.

"Maybe you should let the wolves know what happened to you today," Edward continued.

"How do you know what happened to me?" I asked him shocked. Was he there when this happened? Was he friends with the guy?

"Relax. I am not friends with the guy, and I am not allowed on the reservations. I can read minds," he explained.

"Freaky..." I stared at him suspiciously.

 _"So you can hear this?"_ I asked in my mind. He nodded his head.

"Wow!" I laughed nervously. Jacob started shaking again.

"Don't change the subject. What happened to you today?" Jacob practically growled. I bit the inside of my cheek. I guess the cat was out of the bag.

"Tobias showed up in my room and said he will claim me once a certain wolf is dead... didn't really tell me who," I said biting my lip nervously. I guess that was his breaking point because he transformed into a wolf and ran into the woods. I turned and looked at Alice like if nothing just happened.

"He said he wouldn't claim me until he killed that wolf. Did you see anyone dead?" I asked Alice.

"No, not that I noticed. Maybe it's Victoria. You did intervene with her when you tried to save Bella," she reasoned.

"But why would she want to turn me?" I asked.

"Not quite sure. Remember that these vampires are full of anger and they act compulsively. Now we have two vampires with reasons to turn you," she stated.

 _"Why did I save her?"_ I asked myself mentally. _"Oh crap! Sorry Edward,"_ I said in my head remembering that he hears everything.

"Don't worry Shorty. We won't let anything happen to you," Paul said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You should of told us what happened though," Quil added.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to the guys.

"I didn't want you worrying about me and I have full confidence that you guys would capture him and kill him eventually. I know you guys will put an end to this," I said biting my lips nervously.

"We always worry about you. Look how short you are," Paul joked.

"Alright, let's get home and set up a game plan. Leah, take Milly home and meet up with us," Sam commanded. Everyone transformed back into wolves and I left with Leah. She dropped me off in the backyard so that my aunt wouldn't notice a huge wolf in front of her house.

"Thanks Leah!" I shouted as she ran back into the woods.

I walked inside the house where I saw Aunt Jane sitting on the counter reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked eyeing her book.

"A book," she said smirking. I snorted at her joke.

"Have you called your mom?" She asked me. I bit my lip not wanting to answer. I haven't spoken to her since the last time we spoke which was about 3 weeks ago. I'm a terrible person.

"I don't really have much to tell her, so I haven't called her," I replied.

"Well you should, just so she knows that I'm atleast feeding you," she joked again.

"I will." I grabbed a big bag of chips from the counter, the house phone, and went upstairs to my room.

When I got to my room, I threw myself on the bed. It's been a very stressful day and the last thing I wanted to do was call my mom and give her a big lie, but I knew aunt Jane was expecting me to call her. I grabbed the phone and started dialing my mom.

 _"Hi! Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now..."_ I sighed in relief. It's not that I didn't want to talk to my mom. I didn't want her to question me and be put on the spot, so instead, I left her a voicemail I knew she would love.

 _"Hey mom! Just calling to check up on you. Aunt Jane is feeding me, so I'm not starving. Things are finally looking good here. I made friends and I'm having a good time. It's the vacation I needed. I hope you're not missing me too much. Love you."_

With that, I hung up the phone and opened the bags of chips. I turned on my television and flicked through the channels. I needed a distraction from my unrealistic life. I laughed when I landed on a movie about wolves and vampires.

"Nope, not today," I laughed at myself while putting a funny movie instead to get me out of my thoughts. After a while, I felt my eyes feel heavy and I knocked out.

I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. I was crying and holding on to my shoulders. My back was in pain, and my whole body was sore. I couldn't believe what my best friend did to me. I couldn't believe what evil he had in him. I cried and cried, but now a new image appeared. It was Tobias and he was getting closer to me. I couldn't get up due to the pain. "Get away!" I screamed by no sound was coming out of my mouth. "Get Away!" I tried to scream again, but nothing.

"Get Away!" I screamed again, but this time I was back in my room. I must have thrown myself off my bed because I was hanging on the edge of the bed with someone holding onto my foot preventing me from falling.

"Who's there!?" I shouted even more scared. I was being dragged back to my bed, which made me scream even louder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jacob whispered. I pulled my foot away and went into fetal position sobbing.

"Milly are you okay!?" Jane said from the other side of my door.

"Yes! Sorry for screaming! I had a bug on my foot!" I lied.

"Eww! Okay! Hopefully you killed it or it will end up in your mouth next time!" she warned.

"I did," I answered her. I heard aunt Jane's footsteps get lighter.

I looked back at Jacob.

"You didn't startle me. I was just dreaming... or nightmaring... or whatever that was," I grumbled.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Shouldn't have been watching scary movies before going to sleep," I lied. Jacob looked at me questionably. He knew I was lying but he didn't push it.

"Sam decided that someone should stay with you and watch you at all time." I bit my lip nervously and looked towards the floor.

"Why? That's too much work for you guys. I don't need to be babysat." Jacob pick up my face.

"That's why I volunteered. It's not too much work for me. We can go train together, I can run my patrols around your house, and I'll watch you." I looked at him weirdly.

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked confused.

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want you to turn into a vampire." I smiled at him. It felt nice that he chose to be one to protect me.

"Okay, thanks. I don't want to be a vampire either." He smiled at me.

"Okay, you need to get your rest. Tomorrow morning, I'll be here to take you to wherever you need to go." I nodded my head. I pulled the blankets over me and watched him jump out the window.


	14. Chapter 13: For the First Time

**Two chapters this week! Yay! Enjoy!**

 **Note: Updated**

My body couldn't sleep anymore. I looked at the clock and it was 5:10 in the morning. I groaned while throwing my blanket on my head. "Go to sleep," I grunted to myself. It was no use though. I threw the blanket off myself and walked towards the window. Jacob was outside sleeping under a tree. I felt so bad that he had fallen asleep outside like a dog.

I crept outside the house and walked toward him.

"Jacob," I said tapping his shoulders. He instantly jolted awake.

"What's going on?" He shouted.

"Shush! Come, sleep in my room." His eyes opened wide.

"I'm not going back to bed. You need your rest. Let's go..." I said grabbing his hand. The moment I touched his hand, electricity ran up my arm. I tried my best to ignore the surge that I felt and led him towards the house. We crept slowly up to my room and closed the door slowly. I didn't need aunt Jane waking up and finding Jacob in my bed. That would be extremely awkward even though I was pretty sure she would be super excited about it. Jacob climbed into my bed and gave out a sigh when his head hit my pillow.

"What will you be doing while I'm asleep?" He asked.

"I don't know... I'm probably just going to rock back and forth and listen to my music," I said while grabbing my Ipod and earphones. He nodded his head and closed his eyes falling asleep once more. I grabbed another blanket from my closet and sat on the chair. I plugged in my earphones and silently rocked to the music. After a while, I managed to fall asleep as well.

"Milly, I'm making breakfast! I start my shift a little later today!" I heard aunt Jane shout. My eyes fluttered opened.

"Okay, I'll be there," I shouted weakly. I sat up and stretched. I looked at Jacob who was still asleep on my bed. I walked towards the closet and got a set of fresh clothes. I went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When I got out of the bathroom, Jacob was missing. I didn't think much about it. He probably had to be somewhere early in the morning. Either way, I didn't need aunt Jane catching him sleeping in my room.

I walked downstairs where Aunt Jane basically made a breakfast buffet.

"Wow! What's the occasion?" I asked. Aunt Jane was humming in the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just woke up in a good mood," she smiled while pouring me coffee.

"Thanks," I smiled back. I grabbed a plate and started serving myself a plate of omelet with bacon and ham.

"Wow, this smells great!" I said getting ready to dig into my breakfast.

"There's someone at the door," Aunt Jane said after a knock was heard.

"I wonder who it is..." she said confused. I grabbed some pancakes and drowned it in syrup.

"Jacob! It's nice to see you again," I dropped the syrup when I heard her say that. "Shit!" I muttered.

"Come on in. She's in the kitchen having breakfast. You know this one has a hardy appetite." Jeez, way to compliment me aunty. I picked up a wet rag and cleaned the syrup that was on the table. Jacob walked into the kitchen smiling.

"Would you like to join us?" Aunt Jane asked.

"I would love too!" Jacob said while grabbing the chair next to me. Aunt Jane gave him a plate, and he basically took what was left of the breakfast.

"Wow, all you guys sure have an appetite!" She laughed.

"No kidding, I'm a growing boy. I need my nutrition!" He answered. I couldn't help but to snort at his comment. He's not a boy, he's a freaking wolf.

Aunt Jane went on and on with him talking about the most randoms things. She loved conversing with people, that's why she makes a great owner of a diner. I was focused on my breakfast, trying to not get involved in their conversation.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jacob asked pointing at my bacon.

"Yeah..." I told him giving him a face. He huffed and then tried to attack my bacon with his fork. I blocked his fork with my fork.

"What the heck man?" I asked.

"I'll battle you for that bacon," he said with a serious face. I rolled my eyes but lifted my fork as a light saber.

"You touch my bacon and I'll cut your finger off." Jacob raised his arms, "I take your word for it. Don't cut down my finger!" I smiled while biting into my bacon.

"You should come by more often," Aunt Jane told Jacob while winking at me.

"Oh, I will. How can I miss a breakfast like this?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'm glad you guys are finally getting the rhythm of each other. I remember you guys were inseparable when you were little," she said making things awkward for me.

"Yeah, I had to break her in a little," Jacob joked. My face turned red because that did not sound right at all.

"Break in, as in getting me to open up. Nothing else," I clarified.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I mean't!" Jacob said turning red as well. Aunt Jane broke out laughing.

"You kids are the cutest. Well, it's time for me to go," she said while getting up. Aunt Jane said her goodbyes and left for work.

"So what do you want to do?" Jacob asked turning to me after aunt Jane left out the door.

"Umm... I had plans with Jared, Kim, and Embry. We were going to go to the beach. I guess you'll have to come too," I said unsure. Having my own bodyguard was going to take a while to get used too.

"Yeah, I guess so..." he shrugged.

I collected the plates from the table and began to clean them.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them. Either way, most of them are mines. You can go and get what you need for today," Jacob told me.

"Okay, thank!" I left Jacob downstairs cleaning plates and I ran upstairs to get ready. I put on a bikini and put on a black tank top over my bikini top. I grabbed a book bag and threw in some extra clothes and a towel.

"Alright, lets go!" I told him while rushing down the stairs.

We decided to walk to the beach since it wasn't that far. There was a comfortable silence as we walked together.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in you room," Jacob said breaking the silence. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem. I mean the only reason you're sleeping out there was because of me." He shook his head.

"No, I volunteered remember?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah, but it's my fault for not listening to everyones warning and then encountering a vampire." He stopped me from walking and looked into my eyes.

"I should have told you about what was going on. You were always one of us and I should of known you could handle it. It's really all my fault." I puckered my lips.

"Yeaupp it's all your fault. Next time, you sleep outside," I said laughing trying to lighten the mood. He put a shocked face and kept walking.

"Man, you're tiny but vicious!" He laughed back.

We finally reached the beach.

"Oh look! There's Jared and Kim!" I said while running towards them. They were both laying down on a towel soaking the sun. I couldn't help it, I ran up to them and plopped myself in between them. "Man, loving this half ass sun tan," I joked.

"Milly!" Kim shouted angrily, but then she gave me a hug.

"Are you ready for our rematch?" Kim gave me her best intimidating face, but obviously failed.

"Jared and I are the best! You can't beat us!" Kim was surprisingly very competitive. Embry came jogging toward us.

"You're going doooown!" He shouted at Jared. I looked back at Jacob, who was looking at us like if we were insane.

"Alrighty, let's do this!" Jared said while running into the water. Kim took off her clothes, revealing a pink two piece bathing suit and ran to Jared. He grabbed her when she threw herself on him and he swung her around. They were so cute together. Jacob was sitting on the sand watching them as well.

"We're have a chicken fight competition," I explained to Jacob.

"What?" He laughed.

"Yeah, they kept beating us the other day, so we asked for a rematch." Jacob chuckled, "That what this is about?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulder. I took off my sweats revealing my yellow bikini bottom and kept my black tank top on.

"Let's go!" Embry shouted picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I shouted while kicking my legs. Once Embry got far enough, he threw me in the water.

"You suck!" I shouted at him. "I had to acclimate before throwing me into this cold water!" I continued.

"What are you? A fish?" Embry joked.

"Why not? You're a wolf," I snorted. Embry laughed out loud.

"I just imagined you turning into a little cute goldfish," He said still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"HA-HA! I would be a shark thankyouverymuch," I laughed at him.

"Sure, okay," he laughed.

"Come on you guys! We're ready!" Kim shouted on top of Jared's shoulders. Embry ducked into the water to let me sit on his shoulders. Once we got up, Jared shouted chicken fight and we were attacking each other. Jared and Embry pushed one another while Kim and I were battling on the top. Chicken fight was more intense when both bottom partners had super strength. Kim and I grabbed each other by the shoulders and fought hard to win the fight. Jared unfortunately managed to kick Embry off balance and I came tumbling down.

"We won!' Shouted Kim happily. "Pfft, Whatever!" I shouted back like a sore loser.

"Hey, can I try?" Jacob said swimming towards us. I looked at Embry hoping he would say no. I didn't want to sit on Jacob.

"Yeah sure. I actually have to start patrols soon. Avenge me Jacob!" Embry said jokingly and started heading for the shore. I wanted to kill him.

"You ready?" I asked him a little nervous. I was hoping he didn't notice. He nodded his head and went underwater. I sat on his shoulders awkwardly and he lifted me up.

"You comfortable?" Jacob asked. I felt self conscious being on top of Jacob, but I did my best to put my insecurities behind me.

"Yeah, let's go," I told him.

"Come at me bro!" I shouted towards the other team. Kim and Jared came toward us again and we battled it out. Jacob was a lot stronger than Embry because I felt him steady as a rock when Jared tried to shake him. Kim grabbed me by the shoulders and started to pull me downwards. I grabbed a hold of Kim's foot and pulled myself up, pushing her backwards into the water.

"Yes we won! Finally!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, well that's 4 to 1," Jared smirked.

"Doesn't matter to me. I still feel like a winner," I said throwing myself backwards into the water.

"You're so silly Milly. I'll see you later at Emily's house. I got to get home and help my mom with a project," Kim said while swimming towards the shore.

"Alright, see you guys later!" I shouted knowing that wherever Kim goes, Jared goes, even if he doesn't say it.

Then there was just us two.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Jacob.

"You want to build a sandcastle?" He asked.

"That sounds like fun," I said and started swimming for shore. Jacob swam behind me.

"Let's do it here!" I said picking a spot. I sat down on the sand with Jacob and started building. We got very creative. We made a big castle with a protective barrier and a bridge. It took a while cause Jacob and I had creative differences and I was trying to get the castle perfect.

"Look at our master piece," I said pretending to wipe a tear.

"It is pretty good. We make good architectures," he said sitting next to me. My body started shivering.

"You're cold," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"I'm fine. It's just starting to get windy." Another wind came from the ocean and I wrapped my arms around him instinctively.

"Okay, it's getting cold. Can we go?" I said a little annoyed that I had to depend on his heat at this moment. He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, we should be heading out to Emily's. You need to eat before we go to the Cullen's. I've been hearing you stomach for the past 30 minutes."

I snorted "Pfft, yours been growling for the past hour." He got up from the sand and picked me up with him.

"That's why we need to go. We're going to starve out here."

Jacob kept his arms around me as we walked towards my stuff. It was strange how soothing his arms made me felt. I didn't know why I was so reactive to his touch. I grabbed my bookbag and took out the towel and wrapped it around myself.

"You're supposed to be protecting me from blood thirsty vampires, not ocean winds," I joked.

"I can do both. I'm suppose to be protecting you, period." Jacob carried my bookbag and we started walking towards Sam's house.

"So how's things with you and Bella?" I asked awkwardly. I don't know why I asked about her. I wish I hadn't because now I was embarrassed.

"Umm, well... things are becoming clearer," he answered. I was confused by what he meant by that, but I still answered "that's good!" I had a nice day with Jacob and I didn't want to ruin it by asking more questions that might upset me. I bit my tongue and didn't mention anything about Bella after that.


	15. Chapter 14: Getting Closer

**Alrighty! So here's the new chapter :) Enjoy!**

 **Note: Updated**

It's been two weeks since the incident with Tobias. It's also been two weeks that Jacob has not let me out of his sight. It's been nice though. Jacob and I have gotten very comfortable with each other and it was strange how things felt so natural between us. It honestly felt like we have been best friends forever and I hadn't stopped talking to everyone.

It honestly worried me a little because I haven't felt this safe and this normal since my incident back in Miami, and unfortunately I was going to have to go back after summer vacation is over. Thinking about having to face my demons again, started to make me feel like puking. I've thought about opening up to Jacob about my past, but I feared that he wouldn't look at me the same way. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but that I didn't want him to see me as a fragile girl. My experience was something I haven't told anyone about, except for my mother and she treated me as if I was broken. It's true that I haven't been able to handle it normally and maybe I was a little broken, but I didn't want people to feel any pity for me.

Currently, we were on our way to the Cullen's house. Another training session was going on, and I've been coming along every time for my protection. I liked coming along and watching them train because it made me feel assured that they got this under wraps. Funny enough, I started getting along with the Cullen's really well even though I was still terrified of vampires. Jacob didn't like my interaction with them, but they're vegetarians and at least they were trying to be decent people. As long as they try, I can't really hold it against them that they're vampires. The only thing I didn't like about this arrangement was seeing Bella every time.

"Hey Alice!" I said getting off of Jacob's wolf form back and running towards her.

"Hey Milly, did you like the boots?" She asked.

"Like them? I freaking loved them!" I told her excitedly. She giggled at my excitement.

"I knew you would! You have a great sense of style! Plus, I'm glad someone finally appreciates fashion as much as I do." Alice and I got along great. She loved to shop, and I had a slight obsession with shoes. It's not something I really tell people, but my closet was full of different shoes.

"Come here you little rascal!" Emmet said pulling me away from Alice. He grabbed my foot and hung me upside down. "Turkey leg anyone?" He laughed.

"Damn you Emmett! I am not a turkey leg!" I shouted upside down. Jacob growled at him, making him let go off me softly and mess up my hair. Jacob hated the way Emmett handled me. It wasn't the most civilized, I must admit, but it was fun. Who the heck can grab me like if I was a toddler? It was pretty incredible.

"Jacob, be nice..." I said while giving him a stern look. Jacob walked away from me and went towards Sam. "And you!" I said pointing at Emmet. "I am NOT a turkey leg!" I shouted at him even louder. This was actually our little insider joke. I came one day dressed in all brown and Emmet said I looked like a turkey leg. It's not funny. Emmet laughed and walked away.

I walked towards the steps that were infront of the house and took my usual seat. I saw Bella walk towards Jacob's wolf form and pet him softly. He seemed to really like it because he snuggled to her hand. I rolled my eyes annoyed at the sight. Jacob really thought he still had a chance with her. It's really stupidity at this point. I thought maybe he had a chance before because I hadn't met Edward and I didn't know how serious Bella was with him. Now that I actually know Edward, he definitely didn't have a chance before or now. That guy was crazy about her and she was crazy about him too. I just wish she would give Jacob some space and not put ideas into his head.

"She doesn't mean to do that," Edward said sitting next to me.

"Get out of my head," I groaned. I hated when he answered my thoughts.

"She cares about him, but like a brother. It's not her fault he sees her romantically." That statement drove me crazy. I hated the thought that he saw her romantically.

" _Yeah, I agree. Jacob is pretty dumb in thinking she wants him,"_ I thought in my head not wanting to say it out loud.

"He doesn't really want her. At this point, he's trying as hard as he can to hold on to his feelings for her." I looked at him like a crazy person.

"What chu talking about?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well, he should be the one telling you, not me." I shook my head.

"No no little Edward. You have peaked my curiosity. You cannot just leave me hanging like that." Edward smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll let you in on a little secret. Bella is petting him, but all he's thinking about right now is about these two weeks he's spent with you." I felt my heart jump to my throat.

"Okay okay. I don't want to hear anymore. You're probably just telling me what I want to hear so I can get Jacob off of Bella's back," I reasoned.

"I've always been honest with you. If you don't want to believe it, then it's on you," Edward stood up with a smirk and walked away.

I was secretly giddy. Knowing that Jacob was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him made my heart throb. My heart has always wanted Jacob to want me, but my brain wanted him to keep his distance. Now, I didn't know what to do with the information that Edward gave me. I actually didn't know if I even wanted to do anything with that information. My brain has always been stronger than my heart, but for some reason, it was not winning this battle. Was it really a good thing to start something between us? At the end of the day, I didn't know if I was going to turn into a vampire or not. A week ago, everyone was considering sending me back to Miami, but Alice had a vision and the outcome was worse. She saw my mother killed and I still turned into a vampire. Besides that, If I did live by some miracle, I was still going to go back home. I was just complicated and it was better for him not to develop feelings for me and vice versa.

After training with the Cullen's, we went back to my house as we usually did.

"Hey Mills, I have to go back to Sam's for a meeting. If you need anything, use the walkies, but you shouldn't have to worry because Seth is looking out for you, Okay?" I nodded my head and walked inside. It was nice when I finally got some alone time because then I could think and I had a lot to think about. Jacob always kept me distracted and I didn't have time to think of my life problems when I was with him. I walked upstairs and laid on my bed making a pro and con list in my head about Jacob. My list making didn't last long because my eyes started to feel heavy and I fell asleep.

J **acob's P.O.V**

"The battle is nearing. Carlisle told us that Alice had another vision. They are planning on attacking by the end of this week," Sam informed us.

"Did she see Milly?" I asked Sam. His face gave me the answer I dreaded.

"I'm sorry Jacob, she still turns into a vampire." I felt my body starting to shake in rage.

"How the hell does that keep happening? I am doing my best in protecting her and she still turns? What am I doing wrong?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't know Jacob, but we are all failing her. We are all trying to protect her," Leah said just as frustrated.

"The Cullen's are thinking about a strategy of protecting Bella, and they are going to include Milly on it. We will talk about it tomorrow and see if it is the best possible way of protecting her as well," Sam continued.

"Ja..." My walkie sounded. I instantly grabbed it.

"Milly?" I waited a while but no response. "Milly!" I shouted again. She wasn't answering. "This better not be a prank again!" I shouted at the walkie, but she still didn't answer. She wouldn't take a joke that far. My heart started racing. "Milly! Please answer!" I shouted into the walkie. There was no reply coming from the walkie. Then I heard a howl from Seth. I ran outside, along with Quil and Embry, and turned into a wolf.

" _Seth, have you checked up on Milly?"_

 _"Jake! There's vampires! At least three! One of them attacked me. I'm sorry..."_ He said mentally.

Quil and Embry took off to where Seth was, but I ran to Milly's house. The reserve did have a stench of vampire, and even worse, Milly's house reaked of it. I didn't have to climb in to know that she wasn't there. I howled in pain knowing that I have failed her. Milly was gone, and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have known that they would wait until we were apart. My heart felt like it was being ripped in half and my stomach felt like it was being kicked in. I whined at the pain and howled loudly once more. I was going to find my girl, if it's the last thing I do.

" _Don't worry Jacob, we'll find her,"_ Quil said trying to calm me down.

 _"I know I will! I need to find her! I need to..."_ Suddenly, I felt so lost and alone. They took her and I felt like they ripped the other half of me away. I felt blind, deaf, and mute all at the same time.

 _"Jacob! You need to snap out of it! She needs you now. We need to do all we can to find her before it's too late,"_ Embry shouted mentally.

" _Seth is going to get help from the others,"_ Quil informed us.

I took in the vampire stench from the house and started following the trail. I got deep into the forest, but the stench eventually started fading and I was literally in the middle of nowhere with no trace of Milly or the vampire. You couldn't even guess where they could have taken Milly because they could of gone on in any direction. The other two vampires that were running through La Push managed to cross the border and escape after they attacked Seth. I howled in frustration. There was no sign of Milly anywhere. We have been searching all night, and Milly was no where to be found.

" _Jacob, we have to regroup. We need to make a plan on where she might be,"_ Sam told me.

 _"You can regroup. I am staying out here,"_ I firmly told him.

 _"You're only torturing yourself Jacob..."_ Sam told me.

 _"I don't care! I won't stop until I have her back!"_ I stated and kept running. I will find her!


	16. Chapter 15: Realization

**Hi guys! Sorry I took a little longer to post this chapter. Did I tell you guys I'm in nursing school? It's a lot of work! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review 3 I want to make sure my readers are still interested in story or if I have to make an improvement!**

 **Note: Updated**

"You're finally waking up," a familiar voice rang. I looked around the room, but my vision was blurred. I closed my eyes, and opened them again.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily. I was sitting on the floor, with my hands tied behind a pole.

"You're safe," he said. My head was pounding, and my throat was dry and in pain. I was definitely not safe.

"Go to hell," I muttered. He bent down to my level and grabbed my chin.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" he asked.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" I answered back. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming I did yesterday. He rubbed his cold fingers down my arm.

"I don't know. There's just something about you," he answered back. He used his nail and slash my arm; I winced in pain. He then slid his tongue across my wound, making me nauseous. "You taste so sweet," he moaned. I felt my eyes roll to the back of head. I couldn't take what was going on. I fainted.

I woke up again hoping this was all a dream, but it wasn't.

"Why did you bring her here? Are you really that desperate?" a woman voice asked.

"No, I just wanted her with me already," Tobias answered. The woman scoffed at him.

"Even as a vampire, you're a hopeless romantic." The two figures walked in front of me and I instantly recognized the red hair from the day I saved Bella from the cliff. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check on my newborns," she stated while walking out the door.

I looked at Tobias with pure hatred in my eyes.

"What's wrong Kitten?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well besides the fact that I am tied up by a crazy vampire, I am also starving the death." He looked at me confused.

"Oh, do you want me to bring you food?" he asked not sure if I was serious.

"Yes. Bring me food or all of this would have been for nothing," I said annoyed. I was hungry, but really I just wanted him to leave for a little bit. He walked towards the door and turned back to look at me.

"Don't try to escape. You have hungry newborns right outside ready to eat you," he said with a wink. With that, he walked out the room and I took a deep breath. What was I to do now? I guess Alice's vision was going to come true after all. I wonder how this wasn't detected, maybe it was an impulse decision of his.

Moments later Tobias walked in with a bag of food and he put in front of me.

"Are you going to untie me or are you going to feed me?" I asked him rudely. He smirked at me and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He brought the knife in front of me as a threat and then cut the ropes.

"Don't try to escape. The newborns will have you for dinner," he warned me.

"Yeah whatever, you told me that already," I said while rolling my eyes. I struggled to get up because I had lost all circulation from my bottom. I grabbed the pole and pulled myself up as best as I could.

I walked towards the bag took out its contents. He had just bought me a burger.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said you've been watching me, but obviously not enough. This burger will not fill me up. You couldn't get me some fries and a shake with this?" I asked truly upset at the garbage he brought me. I was actually starving at this point. If he really wanted to impress me and make me his mate, he needs to start by bringing me a proper meal.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He clenched his teeth and walked out.

Tobias left me untied, but I knew it was no use escaping with all the newborns outside hoping to have a snack. I sat on a chair and brought my knees to my chest. I was so scared of what was going to happen to me, I was worried about aunt Jane and how she was going to react when I'm not home, I was upset that now the boys were probably going crazy looking for me. Worse of all, I had this constant pang in my heart and a desire to see Jacob. I didn't know where it was coming from, maybe because we have been inseparable these past couple of weeks and now I was ripped apart from him. I wondered if he was as affected as I was.

Later, Tobias walked in with a second burger, fries, and shake.

"Here," he said while slamming the food on the table.

"This is more like it!" I said while opening the bag and enjoying my fries.

"You didn't try to escape. Smart," he remarked.

"Well, you did tell me hungry newborns were right outside my door. Why the heck would I try to escape through that door then? I don't want to die a painful death," I explained.

"Other people would have tried," he stated.

"Oh, so you've done this before?" I asked.

"No, you're my first hostage," he said trying to flirt with me. I felt extremely uncomfortable and mortified that he thought he had game. It almost made me sick to my stomach.

"So, what's you plan? You told me you were going to turn me after you kill I-don't-know-who. What changed your mind to kidnap me and turn me now?" I asked.

"Who told you that I was going turn you now? We're still going to battle with the Cullen's and the wolves," he smirked. "After we wipe them, I'm going to turn you. You won't have anyone to run too except for me," he reasoned. I couldn't help but snort at his ridiculous plan.

"Or, I can just run away after you turn me," I said.

"You won't," he said mockingly. "I have to go. I have newborns to train," he said walking out. After he was gone, I relaxed a bit and allowed a tear to run down my cheek. I hated to admit this, but I wish Jacob was here to hold me.

 **Jacob's P.O.V Three days later...**

" _Jake, you haven't slept! You need to rest before you can keep looking for her! You're going to collapse!_ " Quil yelled in wolf form.

" _I can sleep later! We need to find her. She could be a vampire by now!_ " I felt a punch in my stomach for even saying that.

" _We have checked all of La Push, Forks, and the Cullen's went to Port Angeles to look for her. Alice see's her at the battle human Jacob. We can still save her,_ " Seth said optimistically. I shook my head no. I was not going to wait until then to find her. That would put her in a dangerous spot.

 _"You don't understand. I cannot shift back. It's too painful to know she's not near me and she's not safe. I can't guys. I need to keep running and look for her,"_ I said sounding desperate at this point.

" _Jake, you need to rest up. The battle is in four days. How do you plan on saving her when you're starving and sleep deprived?_ " Sam tried to reason, but I couldn't stop running.

I felt so stupid for leaving her at home. I should of brought her with me to the meeting. She knows everything anyways. It wouldn't have made a difference! This was all my fault, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I have failed her as her protector.

I kept running through the forest trying to catch her scent, or at least the stench of a vampire, but there was nothing. She had completely disappeared in thin air.

I finally stopped running and laid my head on the floor whimpering. I just wanted her back in my arms. I wanted to cradle her and smell her coconut shampoo. I wanted to listen to her sing, and watch her get flustered after she performed. I even wanted to watch her chow down food. I let out a painful howl and dropped my body to the floor.

Why did this have to happen for me to realize that I could not live without her? I spent all this time focusing on the wrong girl. How could I have been so stupid and not listened to the spirits? When I closed my eyes, all I saw was Milly and how I rejected her and the Imprint. She was such a trooper because even though I knew she felt our bond, she allowed me to do what I wanted. My heart clenched realizing what idiot I was trying to ignore my true feelings for her. I was determined to make things right, but the first thing I had to do was to save her from the nightmare I put her in. I got back up on my feet and kept running. There was four days left until the battle, so that meant either I find her, or I'll see her there.

 **Milly's P.O.V**

I sat on the chair playing with my fingers. Aunt Jane was probably having a heart attack right now, because I haven't been home in three days. Tobias walked in again with another burger and fries.

"Seriously dude? Will it kill you to get a little creative? I could eat pizza, chicken wings, pasta. You're going to give me high cholesterol with all this red meat," I said unwrapping the burger.

"You aren't satisfied with anything. You're lucky I am even bringing you actual food," he growled.

"Makes you think twice about spending an eternity with me right? I'm pretty naggy..." I said trying to convince him not to turn me. He laughed at my sad attempt.

"You're different, and I am intrigued by you. I don't mind dealing with you for eternity." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was doing that pretty frequently with him.

"Soooo, how did you become a vampire?" I asked trying to get his mind off of me for a while.

"Honestly, I don't really remember. Back in the 1903, I snapped my neck after falling from a horse. After that, I woke up like this." I laughed at his story.

"Eww, so you're like really old," I said while sticking out my tongue. He laughed along.

"Yeah, I'm really old. Can you imagine me trying to get used to cars, and phones? It's crazy! Then when I finally learn a device, something new comes out. I'm exhausted from it." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He sounded like a grandpa. Tobias laughed along with me. I literally had tears in my eyes. When I was finally calming down, Tobias put his hands over my hands. His hands were icy cold, and they weren't Jacobs. Jacob's hands always made me feel nice and warm, his hands made me feel scared. Tobias saw me wince and he didn't like it.

"What does he have, that I can't give you?" he finally snapped.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Don't play stupid with me. Your heart belongs with him. I see your aura change every now and then when you're thinking about him." I forgot that he can see auras.

"Maybe because he's not holding me against my will," I murmured.

I instantly regretted saying those words because the slap that I received almost knocked the life out of me. I held on to my cheek, while Tobias got up and left again. I laid my head on the table recovering from the massive slap he gave me. I cried silently wishing more than anything to return back to my room and wake up with Jacob next to me. We were just friends, but I really needed my best friend right now. I closed my eyes and pictured Jacob. My heart was aching to be near him.

"Why do these things happen to me?" I said while sobbing on the table. I felt like my life was one disaster after another. I sobbed as much as I could, until my body finally gave out and I fell asleep on the table.


	17. Chapter 16: Forced Bond

**Yesss another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Note: Updated.**

"Bullshit!" Tobias shouted when I put 2 cards on the stack. I smirked at him.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah! Pick up all the cards!" He stated with a victory smile. I picked up the two cards and revealed that they were the right set of cards.

"What? That's not possible! You put down 2 fives before!" I started laughing.

"This deck had 5 number five cards. Now pick up the deck sucka!" I gloated. Tobias pouted while picking up the whole stack of cards.

"That shouldn't count," he mumbled.

It's been 5 days since I've been here. The battle was going to take place in two days. Everyday we get closer, the more anxious I got. Not only was my death coming soon, but I was getting closer to seeing Jacob. As pathetic as that sound, I couldn't get him out of my head and that was the best part of dying. Every time I fell asleep, I had the same dream of him saving me and pulling me into his warm chest. I could almost smell the forest trees on his chest. I missed everything about him. I knew I was being pathetic since he didn't think of me as more than a friend.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked. I knew he was probably seeing my aura turn slightly red, so I changed my thoughts immediately.

"Yeah, just kinda sick of staring at these four walls." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I wish I could take you out but..." Tobias started.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll be eaten... whatever," I grunted.

"Well, I can take you out, but you have to promise not to scream or run away. I'll have to knock you out again," he warned.

"Really Tobias? Do I look like I'm going to scream and run? You're obviously stronger and faster than me. Doing that is just asking for me to get knocked out," I reassured.

"Alright, I'll take you for a walk." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, woof woof, let's go," I said walking towards the door.

Tobias opened the door and revealed that we were actually inside of a big nice trailer home.

"Where's the newborns?" I asked scared.

"I lied. They don't live here. This is actually my home," he said making his way to the door that leads to the outside.

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice," I said looking around.

"Yeah, I like to maintain things clean and organized. I'm a vampire, not a pig," he said making me laugh.

"Vampire pig," I said snickering. He rolled his eyes and led me outside.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath. The fresh air hit my face and I stretched my arms out. I looked outside and realized where I was. We were in a small trailer park outside of Forks. You can see the trailer park when you drove to Port Ángeles. It was a big trailer park and very taken cared off. It wasn't like the nasty trailer parks that you see on tv. Everyone kept there yard clean and tidy.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed it," I told Tobias.

"I know. Now enjoy your time outside cause you can't be out here for too long. The mutt has been looking for you." My heart started racing. Mutt? Could it be Jacob?

"Do you mind if I just took three laps around this place and then we can go back inside?" I asked. Tobias nodded his head and I started jogging. I tried to jog as slow as I could hoping that Jacob would take a whiff of me. It was wishful thinking but it's better than nothing. I completed my first jog around the trailer park and gave Tobias a thumbs up. When I was far enough, I started singing lightly.

 _"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

I completed my second jog. "Last one," I smiled at Tobias and kept running.

 _"And all the road we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how."_

I completed my third jog. "Alright. Deals a deal. Let's go," I told Tobias and started walking inside the trailer once again.

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

I finally knocked out from the exhaustion of constantly running.

"Milly!" I shouted running towards her. I couldn't see her face, but I definitely recognized her hair and body shape. Milly turned around to face me, but her eyes were red and she had blood dripping from her mouth.

"Milly, I was too late..." I cried falling to my knees. I had failed her. I put my hands into fists and slammed them on the floor. I gave out a painful scream towards the floor.

 _"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you."_

I lifted my head and looked at Milly. She looked human. She wasn't a vampire anymore.

 _"By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do."_

Milly walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulders and smiled.

 _"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

I opened my arm to grab a hold of Milly, but when I tried to pull her towards me, she disappeared. That instantly jolted me awake.

 _"There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how."_

My heart started racing. That was her actual voice that I was hearing. She was somewhere around here. I jumped back up to my feet and started running towards her sweet voice. I begged for her to continue singing, but her voice stopped. I kept running towards the direction that the voice came from and finally made it to a trailer park. Was she here? I couldn't go in my wolf form and I didn't have clothes anywhere near here.

 _"Guys can you hear me?"_ I asked in my wolf form, but no one answered. I was going to have to return home and then come back again. "Don't worry Milly. I found you. I'm coming for you," I thought to myself and ran back home.

 **Milly P.O.V**

"Tomorrow we are going to meet Victoria," Tobias informed me.

"Okay?" I said annoyed. Like if that was a good thing.

"Don't worry my sweetness. She won't hurt you or her newborns. They know you're off limits until it's time." I cringed when he called me sweetness. I hated when he tried to flirt with me.

"Can I go shower?" I asked. Shower time was my favorite because that's the only time I could really be by myself. He nodded his head yes and I walked towards the bathroom.

I walked in and took off my shirt. I held on to the sink and closed my eyes. I gave out a stressful sigh. I couldn't help but think of the worry that Aunt Jane was going through right now.

"Hey you need a towel," Tobias said opening the door.

"Hey! I'm shirtless! I said turning around and holding my breast. "I'm sorry, just wanted to give you this," he said putting the towel down and closing the door. I swallowed hard and turned on the water.

"Atleast he hasn't raped me," I sighed while getting into the shower. "It wouldn't be the first time..." I thought mentally. I tried shoving the memories away and tried to concentrate on the current situation. It wasn't time for self pity.

I got out of those shower and got dressed in my previous clothes. I got out and walked into the living room.

"Better?" Tobias asked.

"As good as I'll ever be," I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Always," I chuckled.

"What do you want today?" He asked.

"Umm... Can you get me... Mexican?" Tobias looked like he was really thinking about it.

"I think I know a place," he stated.

"Alright, I'll wait for you." Tobias walked towards the closet and took out some rope. "Wait, this again?" I asked.

"I can't risk you running off. Now you know where you are. I have to tie you and cover your mouth so you don't shout." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Can I at least lay on the couch? I want to be tied comfortably. You had me sleeping on a floor when you had a perfectly good couch." Tobias agreed to my conditions. I laid on the couch while he tied my legs and then he tied my arms around my back. He then put tape over my mouth.

"I won't take long," he assures and left.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep, but at least I could imagine that I wasn't in this predictament. I imagined myself back in my bed with my warm blankets and Jacob sleeping next to me. His heat used to be so comforting and the sound of his breathing had become my lullaby.

"Milly..." I heard.

Great, now I'm going crazy because I'm hearing things. I heard the door opening. Wow, that was quick. He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to take long. "Mmm," I sounded off so he can freaking untie me.

"Omg Milly," I heard his familiar voice. My heart started racing and I felt butterflies in my belly. Jacob ran towards me and took the tape from my mouth.

"Jacob," I cried.

"It's okay baby. I'm here. I got you!" He quickly untied me. He pulled me into a hug. I have been yearning so much for his heat. I didn't know how much I needed it until I didn't have it anymore.

"You found me," I sobbed into his neck.

"Of course I found you. I'll always find you," he said while holding me tightly. "Come on, let's go before we get into trouble," he said while wrapping my legs around his hip. He ran out of the trailer and made his was towards a dirt bike. He sat me on the chair and quickly got on. I held onto Jacob, almost squeezing him. He had actually found me.


	18. Chapter 17: My Hero

**Hai! :) Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Hopefully you like it and please review!**

 **Note: Updated**

I couldn't believe that I was holding onto Jacob, while he rode us home on his dirt back. I was scared to close my eyes because I feared that when I opened them up again, I would be back on the couch tied up. This was real though. I felt the wind in my hair and Jacob's body heat radiated all over mines. I was found by Jacob.

I finally saw the signs that we had made it back to La Push. Jacob drove straight to my aunts house. He parked on the drive way and carefully carried me off his bike. Aunt Jane's car wasn't parked in the drive way, but I realized she was going to extremely upset when I finally showed up. I guess Jacob saw the look on my face and understood what was running through my head because he quickly told me, "no don't worry about her. We gave her a hell of an excuse." I looked at him questionably.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Jacob chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we told her that Bella and Alice kidnapped you for a very needed women time." I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raised.

"And she believed that?" I asked.

"Well I did say kidnap. You went against your will," he reasoned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What would you have told her if you would of found me dead, or even worse... a vampire?" I asked. Jacob expression darkened and he grabbed my hands.

"Don't you even think that. I will never allow that to happen to you. I will never give up fighting for your life," he finished.

I bit my lip nervously, "Okay, let's go inside then."

Everything was as usual. Nothing had changed since I went missing. I don't know what I expected to see. I started making my way upstairs towards my room, but I felt my heart start to speed up. I stopped halfway to collect myself.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I just have slight PTSD," I said trying to take another step, but my knees started shaking.

"Let me carry you. We can do this together," Jacob encouraged.

"No, let me do this," I said while holding the handle of the stair case. "You can do this. Stop being a wimp," I muttered to myself. I walked up the stairs slowly until I made it to the top. I headed towards the direction of my room with Jacob close behind me.

"You ready for this?" He asked. I nodded my head, while swallowing hard. Jacob opened the door slowly, or atleast it felt slowly to me. My room was cleaned and organized. There was no sign of intruders or any signs of me struggling. "We cleaned this place up before Jane came back home," Jacob explained.

I took two steps into my room, and my knees started shaking hard again remembering when Tobias threw me against my counter knocking me out.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry. I got you!" Jacob said catching me before I fell to the floor.

"Sorry, I hate you seeing me like this," I said trying to fight the tears that were burning in my eyes.

"I did this to you. I should be the one saying sorry," Jacob said while walking me towards the bed.

"You didn't do anything Jacob. It was an obsessive freak vampire!" Jacob looked at me with a sad expression.

"I should of been here with you. He wouldn't have gotten so close if I would have kept my place next to you," he said trying to reason with me. I bit my lip feeling overwhelmed.

"It's no one fault, okay? Do you mind if I go change? I've been in these icky clothes since he took me," I asked.

"Go ahead. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere," he smiled at me.

I walked towards the closet and took out some sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. I made my way towards the bathroom to change.

Jacob was sitting on my bedroom when I got out of the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I nodded my head and sat next to him on the edge of my bed. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Should we go over to Emily's and tell them I'm alive?" I asked looking up at Jacob.

"Don't worry. They already know you're alive and human. Today, we're going to rest. Tomorrow we have to finalize the plan on the best way to protect you, and then the day after tomorrow is... well you know." I nodded my head. I really just wanted this nightmare to be over with.

"Don't you have to train today though?" I asked Jacob.

"You're more important right now," he stated. I shook my head no.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. If you have to go, then go." Jacob started laughing at me.

"You worry too much Milly. I'm one of the strongest pack member. I'll be fine," he said while holding me tighter. My stomach started growling and I couldn't help but laugh. My stomach always sounded off at the worse times.

"Sorry, I can't control this thing." Jacob poked my belly.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Can we go to the diner? I want to see aunt Jane." Jacob smiled at me. "Of course. Let's go."

We got to Diner and sat into a booth. Aunt Jane saw Jacob first since he was so tall and came to the table.

"Hey Jacob Ho- Milly you're back!" She shouted happily. I got up from the booth and gave her a big hug. She was quite surprised by it. I slowly let go of her and sat back into the booth.

"How was the girl time?" She asked excitedly.

"It was fun. Mostly talking about shoes and boys," I couldn't help but laugh at my most ridiculous lie. I couldn't believe how gullible she was.

"I'm glad you're making so many friends here and enjoying your vacation. I want to make sure when you go back home, you have a lot to tell your mom." Jacobs face fell instantly. I looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head.

"So what can I get you?" Jane asked. I ordered a Turkey burger with large fries and shake while Jacob ordered the exact same thing but with 2 turkey burgers instead. I laughed at Jane's face when he told her, "actually make it two burgers." Jane put her notepad in her pocket.

"Alright. Food will be out soon," she said while walking away.

"Why did you make that face?" I asked Jacob.

"What face?" He asked playing dumb.

"You looked upset when Jane mentioned that I had to go back." Jacob awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"I forgot that you weren't staying here permanently." I sighed remembering that too.

"Yeah, I forgot too. I don't want to go back," I admitted.

"Why?" He asked. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously. I wanted to tell him about my scars, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it again.

Jacob grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. His eyes was the deepest shade the brown and I felt myself melt in them. He gave me the most sincere smile. "It's okay," he reassured.

"People hurt me back home," I said biting the inside of my lip.

"You mean the scars on your back?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, basically... someone close to me hurt me. I wasn't strong enough to stop him and even worse, I didn't have the courage to report him." Jacob face went from concerned to angry.

"So you're telling me that the person who did this is still out there?" I sighed.

"Yeah, and it's all my fault." Jacob held on the table tightly. I watched as he squeezed so tight that he left his finger marks on the tablet. Aunt Jane returned with our shakes.

"Food is almost done," she said winking at me and walking away.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jacob growled lowly.

"Not if you break the table," I warned. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He grabbed his shake and started slurping it.

"I won't," he said calmly. I got up and sat next to him with my shake in my hand.

"I went to a party, with my best friend. He was drinking the whole time. I don't drink, so I was obviously the designated driver. It was getting late, so I grabbed him to go. I detected that he was different, because he spoke to me like he didn't know me. He pushed me off of him and went back into the party. Me being his best friend, I went back to go get him. I found him crying and he kept repeating that he was lost. I thought he was just drunk and confused, so I picked him up and walked him towards my car. I had my keys in my purse, so I laid him on the hood of my car and looked inside my purse for keys." Aunt Jane returned again with our food and placed it on the table.

"Enjoy!" She shouted happily and left. "Continue," Jacob urged.

My mouth started to feel dry, but I did my best to continue on.

"I didn't realize he got up from the car... He grabbed my head and slammed my face to the hood. I struggled against him and kept shouting what the hell was wrong with him. He called himself by a different name and he pulled out a knife. I didn't even know he owned a knife." By this point tears were falling from my eyes. Remembering what happened, hurts too much. When I was going to continue, Jacob put his finger to my lips.

"I see you're getting too upset from this. I don't want your appetite to go away. Let's eat and we can continue later," he said wiping the tears from my eyes. I sniffled and took a bite of my burger. I was taken back by his reaction. Jacob was handling me with such love and care, I didn't know what to make of it.

After we finished eating, Jane picked up the plates and said goodbye to us.

"So where to now?" Jacob asked as we walked towards his dirt bike.

"Let's go to the beach for a while?" I asked.

"I like that," he said while picking me up and sitting me on his dirt bike. He jumped on and started the bike. I wrapped my arms around him as he took off.

The view of the beach was amazing. The sun was already setting, and the sky had a pinkish color to it. Jacob and I took off our shoes and walked along the water. Jacob's hand met my hand as we walked, and he intertwined his fingers with mine. My heart picked up speed, and I knew my face was turning red from the blood rush.

"Can you continue?" Jacob asked softly. I squeezed his hand from the anxiety that I felt.

"There's not much more. He basically cut my pants off and raped me..." I whispered. Tears started flowing from my eyes. "I kept struggling against him and he shoved his knife into my back to get me to stand still," I choked out.

"Oh my God," Jacob shouted and pulled my into his chest. He buried my head into his neck while I cried.

"He left me there to bleed to death. I was found by another kid at the party and I was rushed to the hospital." Jacob ran his fingers through my hair trying to calm me down.

"Why didn't you report him?" Jacob asked.

"Because he came to visit me in the hospital and he didn't know it was even him. I ended up telling him that he blacked out while the unknown guy took advantage of me. My mom switched me from schools and changed my number. I haven't been able to recover from it though. I'm haunted in my dreams, and when I crash into him, I'm paralyzed with fear."

I felt Jacob start to shake. I wasn't sure if I should move away from him before he turned. I started pulling away from him, but he pulled me back into his chest.

"I'm not going to turn. I'm just upset," he whispered. Jacob sat on the sand and sat me on his lap. "Thank you for trusting me with this," he said while picking up my hands and kissing them.

"No problem..." I said trying to keep myself collected.

"I wish I could do more for you, but I can't. You don't want to report him, I understand but the fact that he's out there doing things without his own knowledge isn't right either," he told me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"I didnt want people to know. No one knows what happened to me. I didn't even tell him I was raped. I told him I was attacked and robbed. I don't want to be known as a rape victim," I answered. Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"You're not. You're far from a victim. You're strong, and resilient," he told me.

It felt good to get it out in the open. Opening up my darkest shame to Jacob made me feel stronger on the inside and I had no idea how that was possible. I got off his lap and sat next to him on the sand. We played footsies for a while until Jacob suggested to take me home.

"Yes please. I want to sleep on my own bed," I said desperately wanting to sleep on something soft. Jacob dropped me off at the front of my house, but I knew he would be waiting for me in my room. I walked in and aunt Jane was on the couch watching television.

"Everything okay kiddo? You're face's a little red," Jane questioned. I shook my head.

"Ohhhh nothing," I said while walking upstairs. When I got into my room, Jacob was already asleep on my bed. I took a good look at him, and realized that he looked like he hasn't gotten much sleep either. He had bags under his eyes and he was actually snoring. I changed into a regular shirt and a pair of shorts and climbed into bed next to him. Jacob instantly wrapped his arm around me and cuddled closed. I closed my eyes feeling safe and sound and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18: The Strategy

**Hi guys! I took my midterm this week and I don't know my grades yet so I am freaking out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter though.**

 **Note: Updated**

I woke up to the most amazing image of Jacob sleeping right beside me. The very sight of him was making my heart flutter, and I knew for a fact that I was falling hard for him. It bothered me how fast he was able to wrap me around his finger, but he had me tightly wrapped. I quickly sat up and got out of bed. I sat on my rocking chair trying to relax my nerves. Besides the fact that I was scared of my developing emotions for Jacob, Tomorrow was the big battle. Tomorrow I would either stay human or become a blood sucking vampire. The thought of me turning into one brought knots to my throat.

"Good Morning," Jacob murmured.

"Hey," I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked while rubbing his eyes. My lips quivered.

"Tomorrow I might become a vampire," I said trying to fight back the tears. Jacob quickly jumped from the bed and came to my side.

"No you're not. I promised you that it's not going to happen." I shook my head.

"Alice kept seeing me turned. That means that nothing has changed," I whispered. Jacob rubbed my back.

"Nothing has changed yet. You need to believe in me. Nothing is going to happen to you." I looked at Jacob in the eyes.

"If I do turn, please, I need you to end me." The look on Jacob's face looked like he was in agony.

"What's wrong? Please tell me you can do that for me," I begged.

"I cannot kill you. Even if you do turn into a vampire. You mean too much to me," he grunted.

"I don't care Jacob. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to live forever, and I don't want to be drinking blood for the rest of my life." I put my arms over my head.

"Let's not worry about that now. We have to go to the Cullen's today. Whatever happens tomorrow, we'll get through it together," Jacob told me. I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

Aunt Jane wasn't home in the morning so we had a quick breakfast, and headed out. Jacob took me to his house before heading to the Cullen's to change and take the car instead.

"Milly, I'm glad to see you back," Billy said coming outside the home.

"Oh, you knew about the..." I said awkwardly.

"I'm one of the Elders. We all knew what happened to you. I had no doubt that Jacob was going to find you," he told me. I smiled at him, "Yeah. I didn't have much faith in him but he proved me wrong," I joked. Billy laughed along.

"Okay, let's go," Jacob said coming outside. He stopped and looked at his dad.

"Dad?" He asked.

"I haven't said anything. Be safe, love ya," he said while turning to go back inside.

"Alright, let's go," he told me while taking me to the side where he parked his car.

We drove to the Cullen's house, and I felt my anxiety start to increase the closer we got. I was glad to see them, just not under these circumstances. The Cullen's were waiting outside their home, but the pack wasn't there yet.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Jacob.

"They are having a meeting back home on who's going to battle and who's not. Someone needs to stay at the reserve to protect the girls," Jacob explained. I nodded my head and got out of the car.

"You're alive. I knew it!" Alice shouted while running towards me and bringing me to a hug.

"Yeah! I'm alive," I chuckled nervously.

"Short stuff!" Emmett shouted.

"Please don't grab me!" I shouted knowing he was going to throw me in the air. He still did it anyway. "I'm going to be sick!" I shouted in the air. Jacob growled at Emmett to put me down, which he did gently.

"I'm so glad to see you back," Carlisle said happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back," I answered him.

"Milly!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned around just to be grabbed again and flunged around by Seth.

"Throw her this way!" Shouted Paul.

"No, don't-" I was thrown to Paul who caught me like a football.

"You barely smell like leech!" He shouted happily tossing me around.

"Put her down," Jacob growled at Paul. Paul didn't drop me gently though. I landed straight on my butt.

"Good thing you have enough cushion," Paul smirked.

"GOD PAUL!" I shouted at his comment. Jacob wasn't having it, he transformed into a wolf and attacked him. I didn't even flinch. I was already used to these two attacking each other. I got up and made my way towards Embry and Quil and gave them big hugs. Jared came towards me a gave me a fist bump. Finally, Leah came up behind me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank goodness you're human. If I had to have a vampire as a best friend, I would lose it!" She said squeezing me. I chuckled at her.

"Yes alive and well," I confirmed.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting," Edward announced breaking up our hug. Jacob and Paul stopped fighting and made their way towards Carlisle and Edward.

"We are planning to take Bella up the mountain top. We need to set up fake tracks to mislead Victoria's army away from her and towards the clearing. We want to bring Milly as well. Edward will be staying there and securing them both," Carlisle stated. Jacob started growling.

"Jacob says he wants to stay with Milly," Edward answered.

"You can come along too Jacob, but we would need more people on the battlefield," Carlisle said. Jacob snuggled to my hand.

"He said that the battle will surely come toward Milly and Bella, and he rather wait and fight there," Edward stated.

"That makes sense. Victoria and Tobias will try to find you guys first, the more protection the better," Carlisle agreed.

"Let's go into the forest and allow Bella and Milly to touch trees and leave their scent," Edward said directly to Jacob. He nodded his head, went into the forest, and came back human.

"Alright, we will follow behind you," Jacob agreed.

Edward called out to Bella. Bella walked outside, but at the site of Jacob, she ran towards him.

"Jacob, you're back!" She said hugging him. She let go of Jacob and looked at me.

"I'm glad to see you're okay too," she said relieved.

"Yeaupp," I said awkwardly.

"Come on Bells," Edward signaled to her. She gave Jacob another hug before leaving. I rolled my eyes.

Edward carried Bella on her back and walked into the forest.

"You want me to carry you?" Jacob asked. I couldn't help but snort at his question.

"I gots two perfectly good legs. Let's walk," I told him while following Edwards trail.

We walked a long way, touching trees and leaves on my way.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked Jacob.

"We can hope, but if not, I'll be with you. That's why I pushed for me to be there with you. I know you girls will be the main target so they won't waste their time fighting. It's obviously a distraction," he said.

"I can't wait until this is over with," I groaned.

"Let's think positive. What would you like to do when we win?" He asked me.

"That's a tough one... umm... I don't know," I said giving up.

"How about you?" I asked. Jacob chuckled lightly.

"I would like to take you on a date." My heart started racing from his response. I felt goosebumps forming down my arms. "Only if you want to of course," he answered quickly. I bit my lip, trying to stop a smile from forming on my face.

"I'll let you know once this over." Jacob pushed me playfully, "You're such a tease." I laughed nervously while continuing to touch trees.

We finally reached the clearing.

"Alright. This should do it. Go home and get a tent. We will meet on top of the mountain hill at 6," Edward told Jacob.

"Alright," Jacob agreed. Edward nodded his head and disappeared into the forest with Bella. Jacob looked at me and sighed, "Let's go get ready for tonight."

Jacob took us to his home first where he had to get his camping gear.

"Hi Milly. How are feeling?" Billy asked me when I walked through the door. I looked at Billy with a frown.

"Hanging in there. Hoping that tomorrow goes well," I said honestly.

"My son will take good care of you," he reassured me.

"He better, or I'll be one upset vampire," I said looking at Jacob. Jacob shook his head and left me in the living room with Billy while he looked for the items we needed. Billy asked me about my experience with the vampires and I felt comfortable enough to talk about it with him.

"How strange. A vampire infatuated with a human," Billy stated amazed. I chuckled, "Kinda like Bella and Edward?" Billy realized what he said and laughed. "I guess it does happen."

Jacob came back with everything packed in a bag.

"Alright, I think we're good. Let's go to your house and get a couple of things," Jacob told me. I nodded my head at him and stood up.

"You guys be careful. I want you both alive, okay?" Billy said seriously to us. I gave Billy a big hug and then left with Jacob.

Next we passed by my house.

"What should I get?" I asked Jacob not sure what we were supposed to take.

"I suggest you take a shower, and make sure you put on some clothes that will really cover you up. It's going to be cold up there," Jacob warned. I followed his suggestion and did just that. I also grabbed a book bag and shoved my favorite pink fluffy blanket with unicorns on it.

"Are you serious?" Jacob laughed.

"It calms me down, okay?" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay! Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, I need to get one more thing." I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed two bags of party size chips.

"You cannot be serious!" Jacob asked trying not to laugh again.

"I get hungry when I'm nervous," I explained.

"Yea, and also when you aren't," Jacob said finally laughing. I laughed along with him.

"And what's your excuse?" I asked him.

"I'm a freaking wolf!" He shouted. I shoved the chips in my book bag.

"Whatever, don't ask me for my chips cause I won't be giving you any," I warned.

As we walked out of the house, my stomach churned. This was happening.

"Are you going to tell Jane you're leaving somewhere?" Jacob asked.

"No, she'll probably assume I'm doing something fun. Let her think that. It's better then anything else I could think off." Jacob grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"We'll get through this," he told me. I nodded my head believing him. My heart believed in him.


	20. Chapter 19: Battle Day

**I passed my test! Woot Woot! 96%! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Note: Updated**

Jacob climbed us up the mountain top where Bella and Edward's tent was already pinched and they were inside. Jacob quickly started set up our tent.

"Alright. Your royal home awaits," Jacob announced. I rolled my eyes from his corniness. I climbed into the tent with Jacob.

"So what do we do now? Just wait until tomorrow?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered.

"Well this sucks," I pouted.

"Hey come on, pretend like we are on a fun camping trip," Jacob said trying to make me feel better. I gave out an exaggerated sigh and took out a bag of chips from my book bag.

"So, what should we do on this 'fun' camping trip?" I asked Jacob.

"Hmm, well how about you tell me something about yourself?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know really what to tell you. You basically know everything about me. Nothing has really changed since we were little except I have boobs now," I snorted. "How about you tell me something about you this time?" I told him. He put his hands on his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Before I turned into a wolf, I wanted to be a mechanic." I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows.

"No duh. Is that the best you can do? Tell me something juicy!" I said excitedly. Jacob laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm glad that you came to visit this summer. I was actually pissed when I was told you were coming back. I had planned this whole speech about how you're a jerk for not talking to me while you were in Miami." I fell back laughing.

"No way! Tell me more. Okay, tell me the speech you were going to tell me!" I laughed. Jacob started laughing along with me.

"Okay, sit up. I got to get into character." I sat up and looked at him seriously. Jacob face went serious as well.

"Milly, I am very disappointed in you, young lady. Now that you're a big shot Miami person, you forgot about the little people in La Push." I couldn't help but fall back laughing again.

"Oh man, I missed a hell of a speech," I laughed.

"Yeah you did, but I'm so glad you actually did come back." I sat back up and this time, Jacob was closer than before.

"Yeah? Why are you glad I came back?" I asked playing dumb.

"Because you and I reconnected again, and I was able to actually show you the real me and surprisingly enough, you accepting me," he continued.

"Oh yeah? Why is my opinion so important to you?" I asked him quietly. Jacob's face started to get closer to mines.

"Because-..." A shadow appeared outside the tent and Jacob quickly threw himself out. I huddled to my pillow scared.

"Jacob?" I shouted. Jacob's head popped into the tent.

"It's only Seth. He's here to protect us as well," Jacob grumbled. I sighed in relief. Seth's wolf head peaked through my tent as well.

"Hi Seth," I giggled. He yelp happily and then went outside. Jacob climbed back in the tent. I was kind of relieved that we didn't kiss. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, and I didn't want Jacob to emotionally invest in me.

"Alright, I'm going to hit the hay," I said wrapping my favorite blanket around myself and laying down.

"I'm tired too. I'll join you," Jacob said laying down next to me. He put another blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me. I was extremely cozy and warm. I enjoyed being in his arms a little too much.

"Jacob, wake up," I heard. My eyes fluttered opened. Edward was hovering over Jacob in despair.

"What do you want?" Jacob grunted.

"She needs your help. She's freezing to death," Edward begged. Jacob's eyes suddenly opened and he immediately got up.

"You didn't get her enough blankets?" Jacob growled at him.

"I thought I did. They aren't enough. Please, she needs your warmth," Edward begged. Jacob looked towards me, I guess for approval.

"Do what you need to do," I told him. I wasn't going to tell him no and allow Bella to freeze. It was making me uncomfortable that he was going to go to the tent to basically cuddle with her.

"You stay with Milly," Jacob growled at Edward. "I'll protect her with my life, as you do with Bella," Edward stated.

Jacob left the tent instantly making me feel lonely and annoyed.

"Please don't read my mind," I asked Edward.

"It's not something I can turn off. Just try to think of something else then Jacob and Bella cuddling. It's affecting both you and I," he answered.

I huffed, "I can't. Sorry. My imagination runs wild sometimes. Which it shouldn't honestly. It's not like Jacob and I are anything. He can do what he wants with anyone he wants... except Bella of course cause she's yours..." I said quickly.

Edward sighed, "There's so much you don't understand yet, but soon you will." I shook my head.

"You read minds. Doesn't it bother you when Bella thinks of Jacob, even if it is in a friendly way?" I asked him.

"I actually can't read her mind. I can read everyone else's but not hers," he said. My mouth dropped.

"Well, no wonder you love her! Wow, that's interesting. It's like she was literally built for you," I admired.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah not really built. I can literally snap her like a twig if I'm not careful," he told me.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I winked.

"Well, you were built just for Jacob," he stated. I snorted at his comment.

"Yeah, okay. Don't try to make me feel better." Edward gave me a smirk.

"I know something you don't know," he teased.

"Nope, don't want to know. I'll worry about it another day, goodnight," I said quickly while going back into my cocoon. If he did know something, I wanted Jacob to tell me not him.

I tried to go to sleep, but my nerves kept me up all night. I was anxious about what's coming soon, I was upset that Jacob was cuddling with Bella, and I was uncomfortable with Edward staring at me while I tried to sleep. I didn't even notice when I finally fell asleep.

I was woken up by a familiar heat. I knew Jacob had returned. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Even though I was happy he was back, I was still mad at him. I wanted to push him away, but something inside me didn't allow me too. Maybe it was the fact that this might be my last hug with him.

"Sleep, you have 2 hours left," he murmured into my hair. I relaxed and went back to sleep.

"Come on Milly. Wake up," Jacob said shaking me gently.

"I am awake!" I shouted while opening my eyes instantly. "Is It happening?" I asked while ripping the blankets off of me.

"No no, relax honey. It will be in a hour, according to Alice. Pack up and get ready," Jacob told me. I sighed deeply and started putting away my blankets and my chips.

"You want to eat something?" Jacob asked taking out some snacks from the bag.

"No, surprisingly, I don't have an appetite," I told him. Jacob grabbed my hand and held it close.

"Trust me. We will get through this. Good always triumph evil," he said trying to make me feel better. I nodded my head and sat quietly in the tent.

Jacob and I left our tent after a while and stood outside with Edward, Bella, and Seth.

"They're coming," Edward stated. I grabbed a hold onto Jacobs hand and squeezed it tight. Jacob squeezed mines in return.

"I have to turn," Jacob told me. I nodded my hand and let him go. Jacob went into the forest and came out a wolf. He walked towards me and stood his position right next to me.

"It started," Edward stated. I bit my lip nervously, feeling my anxiety level get to the max. "They're okay. The wolves came," Edward stated after a couple of minutes. I put my fingers in my mouth and started chewing on my nails. It was a really bad habit of mines. "They're winning. No casualties," Edward stated. I started to feel more assured of our victory.

"It's sad that it had to come to this," Tobias voice ranged. My arms instantly developed goosebumps and the hair from the back of my neck rose. Jacob growled at him, getting ready to attack.

"Take him on already. I'll take this one," Victoria stated from on top of a tree. Fear crept through my body. This was it. This was the moment that everyone knew was coming. Tobias growled at Jacob and then crashed into him. Victoria did the same and attacked Edward. I didn't know what to do. Bella stood there watching Edward and Victoria fight. Seth stood between us, protecting us from any harm that might occur. Jacob looked like he was struggling with Tobias. He wasn't a newborn, he was an experienced vampire.

Victoria had Edward in a headlock, but Seth was able to intervene and stop her from killing Edward. Unfortunately, she threw Seth and knocked him out unconsciously.

"Seth," I cried as his body laid limp on the floor. Tobias and Jacob were at each others throat. I couldn't see clearly who was winning or who was losing. The battle then turned for the worse when Tobias managed to get behind Jacob and squeeze him. I was able to hear his bones crack and Jacob howled in pain. "No!" I cried, watching Jacob fall to the floor. Tobias turned to me and walked straight to me.

"I told you this was going to happen," he warned me. I looked around frantically. Jacob was hurt, Edward was still struggling with Victoria, and Seth was unconscious. I started walking backwards until I reached the cliff of the mountain. It was a long fall from here and my only chance of not becoming a vampire.

"Don't come any closer," I warned. Tobias laughed at me. "It is not in a human instinct to kill themselves," he said.

"Yeah, well... you said it yourself... I'm not normal," I said before jumping. Tobias looked at me alarmed as I fell to my death. The last image I saw was Jacob attacking Tobias and ripping his head off. I did it. I won. Tobias was dead, and I was going to die human.

I closed my eyes and allowed my body to fall. I was happy. Jacob was alive, Edward would win now that Tobias was gone, and everything will be able to get back to normal with one casualty. I waited for my body to hit impact. I kept waiting to hit impact, but I didn't hit the floor. I was actually caught by two big arms.

"You really think we were going to allow you to die?" Emmett asked when I landed on him.

"How did you know?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Alice had a last minute vision and I got here just in time," he explained.

"That's great," I said feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head and pass out.


	21. Chapter 20: A New Day

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review (: Would you guys like a sequel to this story? Let me know because it will change the outcome of the story :o**

 **Note: Updated**

I woke up disorientated. I looked around and realized that I was in Jacob's house, on his couch.

"What happened?" I asked holding my head. I had a major headache.

"Ahh, I see you finally awoken," Carlisle stated. I was surprised to see him on the reservation. Carlisle must have noticed my confused face. He walked towards me and knelt down to my level. "Can you turn around? You have welts on your back from the fall. I'm here to treat both you and Jacob," he said softly. I looked around the room and noticed half the pack was here. Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry slept around the room.

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"It's actually the middle of the day, but everyone is still recovering from the fight," Carlisle explained. I turned around and lifted my shirt. I had a wrapping around my torso. He unwrapped it from me, and it had blood stains.

"Ouch," I said looking at the wrap.

"You haven't seen your back yet," Carlisle told me.

"My back is a disaster. Another scar won't make it worse," I said sighing deeply. Carlisle washed my wounds, reapplied ointment, and put a new wrap around me.

"You're going to have to stay wrapped for a week," Carlisle instructed me. I nodded my head and Carlisle gave me extra wrappings.

"How is he?" I said looking towards Jacob's room.

"Not good. He'll heal, but he's in a lot of pain. I just came to give him more morphine. Maybe you would like to check up on him?" he asked. I nodded my head and slowly got up from my couch. I quietly made my way towards his room.

"Thank you," I told Carlisle. He gave me a warm smile and then disappeared.

I opened the door, and peaked inside. There Jacob laid on his bed asleep. He looked so peaceful, even though I knew he must be in a lot of pain. I came close to his bed and slowly caressed his face. He wasn't supposed to get hurt, it was all my fault. Tears built up in my eyes. I stopped caressing him, and turned around. I tried to calm myself, but my whole body was washed with sadness and guilt. I started walking out the door, when a hand grabbed firm of my hand.

"Don't go," Jacob said with his voice hoarse.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," I cried quietly. I couldn't contain my guilt any longer.

"Shh, come here," he said pulling me closer. "All that matters is that you're okay. Please, don't go pulling stunts like that again," Jacob said trying to make me laugh.

"It worked, didn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what if no one caught you? I don't know what I'll do with myself," Jacob said looking into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Want to lay down next to me?" He asked.

"You're injured. I don't want to hurt you even more," I reasoned.

"You can lay on my left. My right side was where my ribs were crushed." I bit my lip nervously. I really didn't want to somehow hurt him or make his recovery worse. "Come on, it'll make me feel better." I stopped biting my lip and carefully made my way to the left side of his bed. I slowly laid down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. It was so incredibly strange how this felt normal and right.

"How's your injuries?" He asked breaking my thought.

"Not as bad as yours," I laughed. He brought my hand towards his face and kissed it. I felt my blood rush to my face.

"I'm a wolf. I'll be good in 2 more days. You'll have those welts for at least 2 weeks," he said concerned.

"I cannot believe that you had your ribs crushed and yet, you're worried about my back," I said amazed.

"I want to make sure I can take you on a date as soon as possible," he smirked.

"I never agreed to that!" I gasped feeling all the blood rush to my face.

"Come on, you'll turn me down?" He asked pouting.

"Well I should, since you left me in a tent with creepy Edward while you cuddled with Bella," I murmured. Jacob looked at me surprise.

"Don't tell me your jealous. We didn't do anything. She was just freezing," he explained.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"You think I would want to wrap my arms around anyone but you?" He asked. I didn't know what to answer him. Why would he want to hold only me when he used to want to hold Bella?

"You guys are finally awake!" Quil said barging into the room. "How are you feeling Jake?" Quil asked.

"As good as I'll ever be," Jake answered.

"Yeah, you're a tough dude. Having your ribs broken a second time to be put back together was one of the most gruesome things I've ever seen," Embry said. I looked at Jacob shocked.

"You had to get your ribs rebroken?" I asked with my eyes wide opened.

"It's nothing. I heal quickly so unfortunately, they healed incorrectly," he explained.

"Omg, it sucks to be you," I said jokingly.

"You know, I will remember that once I am able to move," he warned. I laughed at Jacob, but had to stop when Leah grabbed my feet and pulled my big toe cracking it.

"Why are you laughing? Who told you to be so reckless and jump off a cliff?" She asked.

"No please, not the toes!" I shouted.

"You're not answering my question," she said pulling another toe.

"We all needed to do what we had to do," I answered in pain.

"Well for that..." she pulled another toe.

"You're so evil," I cried.

"You shouldn't have jumped. You gave us all a heart attack. We thought you were dead," Embry said.

"Let's look at the bright side. We killed all the newborns including Tobias and Victoria and everything is peachy, right?" They nodded there head except Seth. He looked a little uneven. "Something wrong, Seth?" I asked.

"No-No nothing," he said nervously. I didn't want to push him so I let it go.

"How's your back Milly?" Quil asked.

"It's fine. I honestly don't feel anything. Must be the cream the doc put on me." My stomach started growling and my face turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I'm starving," I laughed.

"Billy ordered pizza. It should actually be here soon," Quil said.

Everyone brought a chair into Jacobs room and sat around him. We ate pizza when it arrived, and they told me about how many vampires they got to kill. Billy walked in the room with the house phone in his hand.

"Jane is asking for you. Do you want me to let her know you're here?" Billy asked.

"It's okay, I'll talk to her." Billy gave Quil the phone and he handed it to me.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly through the phone.

"Oh, so you're at Jacob's house now?" She teased.

"We're not doing anything," I said blushing. I could see everyone trying not to laugh.

"Okay, just checking up on you. You didn't come home for the past 2 nights," she stated. I put the phone on my shoulders and mouthed out "it's been two days?" Everyone nodded there head. I put the phone back in my ear.

"I am so sorry. We had a get together here and time flew," I said nervously laughing.

"It's okay. This is a small reserve. I know you gotta be around here somewhere," she laughed.

"Alright, I'll come home soon," I told her and hung up. Sometimes I couldn't believe how relaxed she was and she didn't even know the dangers that were right under her nose.

"Thanks Billy," I said while handing him the phone. He smiled at me and rolled away.

"So you have to go back home?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her," I told Jacob.

"I understand. Just don't walk home alone," he answered.

"I'll take her home," Leah stated.

"Okay," Jacob said closing his eyes.

"I think we should let him rest," Seth commented. Everyone mumbled in agreement and we left Jacob's house.

"Are you going to go straight home Milly?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah, I kind of just want to see aunt Jane and spend some time with her. Because of this craziness, I've barely really seen her," I explained.

"Alright, lets go." I gave everyone a hug and walked with Leah to my house.

"You and Jacob are getting pretty close," she stated.

"Yeah, he's been a good friend," I answered.

"Are you guys only friends though?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"We are friends, though he did ask me on a date," I confessed.

"I knew it," she said annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I asked confused.

"I knew it couldn't be done. I knew eventually this would happen," she stated upset.

"What do you mean by 'it couldn't be done'?" I asked. She didn't answer me. We kept walking in silence until we reached my house.

"See you around?" I asked. "Yeah," she muttered and left. I was so confused. I don't understand how that conversation went so bad.

I walked in through the doors and saw aunt Jane sitting on the couch reading a book.

"There you are!" She smiles at me.

"Yeah, here I am," I said waving my arms around.

"I feel like I've barely seen you. Someone's been having a good time," she winked at me.

"Yeah, I am. Just not in that way," I said laughing. She didn't know how much "fun" I really was having.

"Your mom called the other day and you weren't here, but I told her you're out of your funk," she said excitedly. I felt terrible that I haven't spoken to her, but maybe it was best for her to think I was having the time of my life like aunt Jane did. "Do you want me to make popcorn and watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," I smiled. While aunt Jane went into the kitchen, I grabbed pillows and a blanket from my room. We huddled on the couch and watched 'Stranger Things; on Netflix. This was the most normal thing that I've done since I got here.

"Jacob asked me on a date," I told her suddenly.

"What?" She asked while smiling.

"Yeah, surprised me too," I answered.

"I'm not surprised! He's completely obsessed with you!" She said excited.

"I guess. I don't think I want to go on a date with him though." Aunt Jane's expression dropped.

"Why not? He's a good kid," she said.

"I'm leaving soon. I don't want to fall for him just to go back to the other side of the country and not see him again until I don't know when," I explained. Aunt Jane grabbed my hands.

"That's why you should do it. You don't know what you may experience. Don't hold yourself back," she encouraged. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to not want me to date?" I joked.

"Well, yes but I like Jacob. He is a good man and obviously he really likes you if he has forgotten about Bella for you," she said. My heart dropped.

"How do you know about Bella?" I asked.

"This is a small reserve. We all know about Bella," she said while shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"They must have been pretty serious," I said feeling the jealousy creep onto me.

"Well, they were pretty close for a while, until you showed up. I can see that you turned his world upside down the moment he saw you," she said. That made me feel a little bit better, but I was still feeling insecure.

"I'll think about going on a date with him," I grumbled. She laughed at me and messed up my hair.

"You have 3 weeks left. Don't waste them," she warned.


	22. Chapter 21:The Date

**Thank you guys for the reviews and email sent about a sequel! I am officially going to do a sequel for this story. Please enjoy this next chapter. I'm literally writing this while studying for my final. BTW, I used the song "say" by One Republic as she wrote it. I am not claiming this song and all rights belong to the band.**

 **Note: Updated**

The next couple of days, I've spent them coming over Jacob's house and helping him recover. I've helped Billy around the house and bought cooked food to feed them, since I couldn't really cook yet. Emily has taught me here and there, but I wasn't comfortable cooking by myself.

"Hey Billy," I said walking into the house.

"Hey Milly, Jacob's in the shower. He'll be out in a minute," Billy said rolling into the kitchen.

"Alright. I brought Bacon, pancakes, and hash browns," I said following him into the kitchen.

"Delicious! We should serve ourselves before Jacob eats it all," Billy answered.

"Oh, I agree. He forgets that he's not the only one with an appetite," I laughed as I took two plates from the cabinet and gave one to Billy. We served ourselves and sat on the table.

"It's nice having you around," Billy smiled at me.

"Yeah, seems like this is normal," I said agreeing with him.

"When are you leaving?" Billy asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I almost choked on my coffee.

"Well I have about 3 weeks," I said biting my lips.

"Oh..." he stated and continued eating his breakfast.

"Food smells great!" Jacob said coming into the kitchen.

"Yeaupp, your plate is on the counter," I said pointing at the plate.

"Yumm!" He grabbed his plate and sat next to me.

"You all recovered now, son?" Billy asked.

"Yeah dad. I feel great now," he said with his mouth stuffed. I giggled watching him scarf down his breakfast.

"That was great Milly. Thank you for helping us these past couple of days," Billy told me.

"No problem," I smiled. Jacob got up and collected all our plates.

"It's my turn to help now," he said volunteering to wash the dishes.

"Alright, I'm going to head out. I'll be back later," I told Jacob as I got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Aunt Jane asked me to do groceries for her," I informed him.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked.

"Well it is a big list..." I said puckering my lips.

"Enough said. I'm coming," he smiled at me.

"Okay," I said smirking at him.

After Jacob finished cleaning the kitchen, he accompanied me to the grocery store, where we got everything on aunt Jane's list plus more because I wanted snacks.

"Is she having a party?" Jacob asked while carrying multiple grocery bags.

"I don't think so. She likes to cook, so she buys a bunch of ingredients. Plus, you have been coming over and she knows how much you eat," I stated. Jacob chuckled at my answer.

"She's probably glad I haven't come by to eat all her food," he stated. I shook my head no.

"On the contrary, she misses you. She loves to feed people," I smiled at him.

"Oh good, I'll make sure to keep coming then," he winked at me. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach. I focused my attention to the floor, trying not to allow my emotions to show. I was leaving soon, and I wanted us to maintain our feelings friendly.

Jacob drove us back to my home, where he helped me put all the stuff away.

"Hey, I have to go see Sam because we're having a meeting. Now that there is no danger and schools about to start, we got to arrange shifts. You think you can meet me at Emily's afterwards?" He asked.

"I can go with you now," I said putting the last of the groceries away.

"No, Emily isn't there now. She went into the city to pick up somethings. You'll be bored, trust me. Pass by around 4, we should be done by then." I looked at him weirdly.

"Okay? I guess I'll see you then." He gave me a big smile and kissed my forehead. I felt my knees get weak, but I quickly picked myself up before he noticed.

After Jacob left, I had a small ache in my heart and I hated it. I hated the way he made me felt. I hated how lonely I felt when he left. I had to do something with myself. It was pathetic that I needed him to function. Honestly, there was nothing to do since everyone I knew was a wolf and was probably in the meeting. I went into my room and did something I haven't done in a long time; write music.

I spent most of my time writing lyrics and creating music to fit the lyrics. I really liked it and even though I tried not thinking about Jacob, I couldn't wait to see him and play it for him. Before I even knew it, it was already 4. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. After, I rewrapped my torso and put on black sweat pants and a loose green sweatshirt. I grabbed my guitar and made my way to Sam's and Emily's house.

I walked in through the door, to find Emily on the couch reading.

"Wow, you're by yourself and you're not cooking!" I said playfully shocked.

"Yeah, well I'm taking a break today. How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"Pfft, I'm fine," I said while sitting next to her. "Just a little bruised up but, it's nothing serious." She looked at me with a warm smile.

"I'm happy to see you as you." I gave her a smile back.

"Yeah, I'm glad this mess is over." Emily turned her face back to her book.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"They should be back any minute now," she stated. I laid my body down on the couch and closed my eyes to relax a little.

"Hey Ems! Hey Mills!" Seth shouted from the door. I opened an eye to look at him and waved. The rest of the boys started walking through the door. I got up from the couch and stretched. Leah walked through the door. She knew I was there, but she didn't acknowledge me.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked realizing he hadn't come in.

"He actually had an emergency back home. He told us to tell you. He said you can come by though," Quil answered.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"He didn't tell us what happened," Jared answered. I found it weird that he didn't tell anyone what the emergency was. It was probably pretty bad if he kept it from everyone.

"Alright, I guess I'll see what happened," I said grabbbing my guitar and walking towards the door. A choir of "byes" were heard as I left.

I made my way towards Jacob's house worried. I knocked on the door even though I was already used to walking in. I didn't know if it was the right time for me to barge in. Billy opened the door.

"Hi Milly, I'm glad you're here. Jacob's in the backyard," Billy told me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I think you should go see for yourself," he urged me. I nodded my head and made my way outside. I was feeling anxious thinking something bad might have happened to Jacob, but I knew that couldn't be it. When I opened the door, there was a blanket on the floor along with pillows, another thicker blanket, a radio, and a picnic basket. I rolled my eyes trying to hold my frustration. I was trying to avoid this, but I guess he figured me out.

"I hope you're not too mad," Jacob said coming to view. I bit my lip. I was upset that he basically forced me on a date, but the scene was pretty romantic and I couldn't stay mad at him for too long even if I tried.

"Just slightly," I muttered.

"Come on. I got you cooked food," he said trying to make me laugh.

"Well, you should of said that from the beginning," I said trying not to laugh back.

I sat on the blanket and put my guitar case next to me. I patted the spot next to me, and Jacob followed my command. He grabbed the picnic basket and opened it. Whatever was in there smelled heavenly.

"Emily made us spaghetti since it's your favorite," he said while giving me my plate.

"I should of knew Emily was part of this... and I'm so glad she was though," I said smelling the food. Jacob turned on the radio and the sound of music revolved around us.

"Now don't get any ideas. This isn't Lady and the Tramp. We're not sharing a noodle and kissing," I said eyeing Jacob. Jacob broke out laughing.

"Why would you assume that? Cause I'm a dog too?" He asked joking around.

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't even be getting that close to my linguini," I warned. Jacob shook his head.

"I see, this is about the food. You wouldn't mind me kissing you," he said while raising an eyebrow. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. My face was probably different shades of red as I contemplated what to say back.

"Oh.. umm... shut up Jacob," I said while punching his arm.

Thankfully he dropped the conversation and asked me about what I did today.

"I'm so glad you asked. I've actually been working on a song and I wanted you to hear," I said while pulling my guitar out of its case.

"I would love to hear it," he said while laying on his stomach facing me. He put his chin on his palms and started blinking at me. "You have my undivided attention." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Don't laugh at me," I said while getting my position in place to start playing.

 _Do you know where your heart is. Do you think you can find it. Did you trade it for something, somewhere? Better just to have it_

 _Do you know where your love is. Do you think that you lost it. You felt it so strong but nothings turned out how you want it_

 _Well bless my soul. You're a lonely soul cause you wont let go of anything you hold_

 _Well all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head..._

"Wow, that's amazing," he said as soon as I stopped playing.

"You're just saying that," I bit my lip while putting my guitar next to me. Jacob grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"No, I'm serious. You're so talented. Tell me what you thought about when you wrote it." I've never had anyone actually ask me that, so I was taken back with his question.

"A lot of things," I answered not feeling confident on what to actually tell him. I grabbed my plate and continued eating.

"You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want too. I want us to relax and just enjoy the night." I was seriously amazed at Jacob. I was starting to think that he was the perfect guy... well now that he wasn't being bipolar with his emotions.

"How's your back?" He asked. I snorted.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I muttered.

"You're so tough, you know that?" He said. I shook my head.

"I'm actually not." Jacob took my empty plate along with his and put it away. He grabbed the pillow and fluffed it.

"Want to lay down and watch the sunset?" He asked. I nodded my head and got comfortable next to his side.

"Why can't you take a compliment?" He asked. I twisted my lips.

"I don't know. I feel embarrassed when I'm given a compliment. I guess I'm not used to it," I answered. "Especially if it's coming from you..." I said quickly.

"I want to compliment you. I don't want you to feel embarrassed. I would like for you to embrace it," he told me.

"Why are you always complimenting me? I don't understand what is going on between us. I don't understand why I feel certain ways with you," I said finally letting him know my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I looked straight into his warm brown eyes, feeling his eyes reeling me in further.

"I feel... I don't know how to explain it. I guess I feel whole when I'm with you. I don't understand it. We've been together for a short period of time, and yet I feel like we have been together always," I told him. Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"I feel like that with you too. Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jacob, I'm leaving soon. I don't want to feel this way with you and then leave and feel empty again." Jacob put a strand of my hair behind my ears.

"I won't allow you to feel that way. I can visit you and I will always be there for you. Remember that I'm a wolf. I can literally travel to you when you want," He reasoned.

"That's another thing," I said frustrated.

"Before I was getting stalked by a creepy vamp, you wanted Bella. What happened to that? I figured you were protecting me because we're friends, but now you do this? What made you want me? Like, I don't understand how you switched from Bella to me so fast," I asked confused.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me and buried my face into his chest.

"I realized it's not Bella who I want. Something happened to me that I didn't want to happen, but it did and it has made me the happiest man alive. I wish I could tell you what happened, but right now isn't the time. You just have to trust me when I tell you, you're all I've ever wanted," he said. I pulled me face from his chest.

"Edward told me you're hiding something from me," I told him. Jacob rolled his eyes, "Of course he did." Jacob laid flat on his back and looked up to the sky.

"It's not something bad. At least not for me, and you shouldn't worry about it yet." I was even more confused from that statement.

"It can't be worse then you turning into a dog horse," I said hoping he would tell me.

"It's not bad at all. I just want to make sure to tell you at the best time possible," he told me. I nodded my head understanding that he was not going to tell me more today.

Jacob turned to his side to face me. He looked at me intensely and the urge for him to kiss me was strong. I could tell he was thinking about it too because his eyes wouldn't leave my lips. It was starting to feel incredible hot between us to the point that it was almost unbearable. He didn't make a move though. I took in a deep breath, trying to get my words together.

"Jacob, Mayb-" and at the moment he grabbed my face and crashed my lips into his. He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other arm, he held my head into the kiss. I felt the butterflies from my stomach trying to burst out. I could feel my body being wrapped up by his heat. I put my leg on his waist, wanting him to be closer to he. He scooted closer to me and deepened the kiss. I've never experienced such intensity from a kiss, not such passion. I didn't know how much I needed his lips until now.

"Umm sorry to interrupt," Billy voice ranged.

"Oh crap," I said pushing myself off Jacob immediately. Jacob looked at me and gave me a wink. I grabbed the thicker blanket and threw it over my head. I was so embarrassed that we were caught making out.

"No problem dad, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Well, apparently Milly's mom is here and they are looking for her." I pulled the covers right off me.

"Mom's here?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I let her know you'll be heading out in a little bit," he informed me. I nodded my head and watched him go inside the house. I was still trying to recover from the kiss.

"You didn't know your mom was coming?" He asked.

"No, that's a first. She swore not the ever come back after dad died. It brought too much memories," I explained.

"Well, atleast I get to meet mom now," he said with a goofy smile.

"Oh, you get one kiss and you think you can meet my mom already?" I asked.

"Well, that was one hell of a kiss," he said pecking me on the lips again quickly. I felt the blood rushing to my face again.

"Okay, maybe I see you point but I do want to see her alone. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, how can I miss breakfast?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"See you tomorrow," I said while getting up from the warm blanket and leaving Jacob's backyard.

I was excited to see my mom. I just didn't understand why she was here.


	23. Chapter 22: Moms Here

**Hey guys! I passed my class ;) yayyy! Please enjoy this next chapter and remember to review.**

 **Note: Updated**

I made my way to my aunt's house excited and slightly uneasy to the fact that my mother was here. I bit my nails all the way there due to my anxieties. When I finally reached the house, I was surprised to see my mom's car parked in the front. The only way the car would be here is if she drove all the way here. That would be insane.

I ran across the driveway, and walked through the front door. Both aunt Jane and my mom was sitting on the couch, drinking champagne, and laughing together.

"There she is. I told you she'll eventually come," aunt Jane stated.

"I was just shocked that she wasn't in her room," my mom told her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Wow! Milly look at you!" My mom said while getting up from the couch.

"What? I look the same," I said looking at her confused.

"No, you look different. You're not... what's the right word... miserable," she said taking a good look at me.

"Mom, I think you might had too much to drink," I said frowning at her.

"You need to see the hunk of her boyfriend," aunt Jane said.

"He's not my boyfriend," I replied. My mom looked at me with her mouth opened in surprised.

"Boyfriend? Who?" She asked.

"It's just Jacob mom. We've been hanging out again," I told her. I tried to control my heart because it raced when I said his name. Mom knew who Jacob was from when we used to visit La Push.

"Oh, Jacob! I remember him. He was such a cute kid. How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing fine. Looks like he's on steroids, but he's not. Just these Quileute genes are strong and I apparently didn't get none," I warned her. I knew she was going to freak when she saw how different Jacob was. "So what are you doing here mom? It's not that I'm upset that you're here. Just surprised," I said not trying to make her feel unwanted.

"Well, we will talk about that later. I want to hear about you," she smiled. Aunt Jane tapped the couch while she took another sip of her wine.

"I would like to hear too. She's been with me all this time, but she hasn't really told me how her summer has been going. All I know is that she barely comes home," aunt Jane laughed. Mom and I took a seat next to her. I couldn't tell them anything near the truth, so I made up a fictional teen experience about how I spent my whole summer on the beach and spending time with friends. I told them about the Cullens and how nice the family was. I even made up a story about being unfriendly to Bella when I first saw her and now being good friends. My mom looked so happy for me.

"What about Jacob?" aunt Jane said while wagging her eyebrows.

"No no. I am not talking about him. We are just friends. Mom, you'll probably see him tomorrow morning. He loves coming over for breakfast," I told my mom.

"I would love to see him again," she smiled. A ding was heard in the kitchen.

"My lasagna is ready, I'll serve you two," aunt Jane said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I just literally just ate spaghetti, but I can still make room for lasagna," I laughed.

"Have you been happy here?" she asked. I bit my lip nervously before answering truthfully.

"I haven't felt like myself in a long time, and I feel like I'm finally finding myself again." My mom smiled at me, "I'm glad to hear that."

Aunt Jane came from the kitchen with two plates.

"Wow thanks! This looks delicious!" I said while digging into my plate. Aunt Jane gave the second plate to my mom and went back into the kitchen to get her plate. She sat next to us and we spent the next 2 hour catching up. I started to get sleepy afterwards and I excused myself. I went to my room and plopped on the bed. My mom didn't tell me why she was here, but she looked alright so I wasn't really too concerned. Maybe she needed a vacation too.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for my day. I saw the time and was surprised that the doorbell hasn't rung. Usually Jacob was here by this time. I went downstairs to see my mom sitting on a barstool eating pancakes.

"Hey, you're awake," aunt Jane smiled at me.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Making pancakes and eggs. Should I make extra for you know who?" aunt Jane giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think he's coming today. He would be here by now," I answered.

"Did I scare him off?" Mom asked.

"No. Why would you?" I asked.

"Because I am your mom," she reasoned.

"But we are not dating," I answered.

 **Ding**

"I knew he would show up!" Aunt Jane sang.

"Oh lord, I'll get the door," I said while smacking my face. This is going to be completely awkward. I opened the door and saw a well dressed Jacob holding 3 sets of flowers. "Really?" I asked him.

"I can't bring you flowers and not the rest of the ladies in the house," he said trying to give me a kiss but I backed away from him.

"Not now," I muttered. Jacob gave me one of the flowers. I closed the door behind him and walked him into the kitchen.

"These are for you," Jacob said while handing the second set of flowers to aunt Jane.

"Oh Jacob, you shouldn't have," she said happily.

"And these are for you. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Clark." My mom just stared at him. If I didn't know better, she was trying to hold her jaw from dropping.

"Wow Jacob, you're so... big," she exclaimed. Jacob chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know how growth spurts could be," he laughed uneasy.

"I tried to warn you about those genes," I told my mom while sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but everyone is big compared to you. I thought you were exaggerating," Mom said.

"Haha, short jokes," I faked laughed and shoved pancakes into my mouth.

"I knew you would come. Pancakes are ready," aunt Jane said while giving him a plate.

"See, that's why you're my favorite aunt," he said sitting down next to my mom. I rolled my eyes. He's such a kiss ass.

Jacob instantly broke out conversation with my mom and Jane. It was funny how Jacob was better than I was with talking to my family. I awkwardly sat there while my mom asked him questions, one after another. It wasn't bad questions, but they were pretty deep. I could tell she really wanted to get to know him. I was pretty impressed with Jacob though. He sat there confidently and answered all her questions with no hesitation. He really knew what he wanted in life. I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. Jacob wasn't done yet. He was trying his best to eat slower in front of my mom. I left him alone with my mom and aunt and went upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I picked up my hair in a bun and came back downstairs.

"Well, it was great to catch up with you," I heard my mom tell Jacob.

"Likewise," he answered.

"Mom, what are you going to do today?" I asked her curious of her plans.

"Well, Jane and I have a lot of things to do today. Jacob told me you guys had plans anyways, so I'll see you later," she told me. I gave Jacob a look. I didn't know we had plans today.

"Umm, alright. I guess I'll see you later then," I said while walking towards the door. Jacob followed close behind.

"Bye," Jacob waved behind him and we left. I walked quietly next to Jacob. I figured we were going to Sam and Emily's home, so I went towards that direction.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Not really. Just wondering why mom's here. She told me she would tell me later. I hope everything is okay," I said biting my lips.

"I'm sure everything is fine. She seem totally normal," he reasoned.

"I think so too. So what's our plan today?" I asked pushing those thoughts aside.

"Well, our date was interrupted last night. I would like a chance to continue it." I couldn't stop my face from blushing.

"Well, what do you propose?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Well, I don't want to go to Sam and Emily's house because we're going over there tonight for a BBQ. It's kind of a celebratory party that we're going to have," Jacob explained.

"Oh, nice," I answered. Jacob chuckled, "What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe play a board game," I told him. Jacob stopped walking.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I laughed.

"Oh, you're so going down. Come on, I gots monopoly at home," he said turning me around.

"Wow, your excited," I laughed.

"I love monopoly, but not many people like it because it's a long game." I nodded my head, "Well, we pretty much got time," I told him.

Jacob excitedly started walking towards his house and pulled me right alongside him as he walked.

We went inside his home and I looked around to say hello to Billy, but he wasn't around.

"Dad's out, so we have the house to ourselves," Jacob said while opening a closet and taking out the game.

"Oh," I said while plopping myself on the couch. I should be used to being with Jacob alone, but since our kiss last night, being alone with him made me feel nervous. Jacob put the game board on the coffee table and sat across from me on the floor.

"You ready to get into debt?" I teased.

"Please, this is my game," he retorted.

"Alright, I hope you aren't just all talk," I winked. Jacob grinned at me while he set up the board and distributed the cash.

"I shall be the bank," Jacob announced.

"I didn't know you knew how to count," I giggled. Jacob looked at me shocked.

"Wow, you're such a trash talker," he laughed along. Jacob and I started playing and it was so much fun. He really did take his game seriously.

"You owe me $100!" Jacob shouted while sticking his hand up.

"Nooo! That's all I gots!" I shouted back. He was seriously killing me in this game.

"Okay, lets negotiate," Jacob told me. I raised my eyebrow, "Okay? Let me hear it."

Jacob cleared his throat, "I propose that you give me another kiss and you don't have to pay me rent." I bit my lip nervously. I did yearn to feel his lips again, but it was a bad idea.

"No Jacob, I can't," I answered. His face fell in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy," he told me. I sighed deeply.

"It's not that. You're not being pushy, in fact, I can't stop thinking of your lips. I just don't want to be vulnerable around you because it will soften me and I won't know how to face my reality back home," I explained. Jacob got up from the floor and sat next to me.

"You don't have to be tough. I'll be there for you," he said while caressing my face. I could feel myself melt by his touch.

"I want to believe that, but I don't understand why you would stick around in a long distance relationship. It won't be healthy and it's going to be a strain on you," I said while pulling my face away from him.

Jacob frowned at me, "You need to believe me when I say you're worth it." I rolled my eyes. I got up from the sofa.

"I lose," I said while walking into the kitchen.

I put my hands on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I was torn between what my heart wanted and what I knew I should do. Add to that, my insecurities.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Peachy," I said while cracking my neck. Jacob came behind me and started rubbing my neck. My whole body filled with goosebumps and I held the counter tight so I wouldn't fall.

"You're good at this," I said trying to play off my obvious attraction for him.

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yeah, that feels nice," I said while allowing myself to melt in his hands. Jacob continued to rub my neck for a little while longer and then stopped.

"You looked like you needed it. You're very tensed," he told me. I turned around to face him.

"Well, we do have a party to get to. Maybe I'll get untensed there," I said trying to defuse the situation between us. Jacob went into the living room and grabbed his keys.

"Yeah. That's what you need! Some fun!" He shouted from the living room. I composed myself and walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah, let's go."


	24. Chapter 23: Big News

**Hello! Sorry for taking long to post this chapter! I actually went back and fixed some of my chapters. Also, I had a lot of exams. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :) Remember to review!**

 **Note: Updated**

We arrived at Sam and Emily's house. Outside the house had 4 tables set up and a long table filled with food. Most of the guys were there playing football, while the rest sat around the tables eating. Billy and Sue sat with each other at another table. The place was so cutely decorated because they put Christmas lights on the trees near by and around the front of the house. Music played lightly in the background.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," I said in awe.

"Yeah, we wanted to do something normal for once," Jacob chuckled.

I got out of his car and made my way towards Emily while Jacob went to his dad. Emily was by the long table setting up more food.

"Hey girlie," I said behind her. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Milly," she said while giving me a hug.

"How's everything?" I asked her.

"Relaxed, for now," she chuckled.

"What do you mean 'for now?' Isn't our problem gone?" I asked confused.

She frowned at me, "I fear that things aren't normal for too long around these guys. I enjoy the little amounts of peace when it's here." I didn't really think about it that way. I thought that now that the newborns are gone, there was nothing to worry about. There's still other dangerous vampires out there.

"You're right. I'm new to this. I haven't thought that far," I answered. My stomach starting churning thinking about Jacob putting his life in danger to protect his people.

A red truck pulled up, and out came Bella and Charlie. Billy and Jacob walked towards them. Billy and Charlie greeting each other and then Billy invited Charlie to the table where him and Sue were sitting. Charlie agreed and left with Billy. Jacob was left to attend Bella. I couldn't see his face, but her face seemed a little awkward and embarrassed. Jacob then pulled her into a hug, and walked her towards me. I pretended to not see what was going on by grabbing a plate and serving myself.

"Hey Milly, how are you?" I heard Bella's soft voice. I had to tell myself to calm down because what I really wanted to do was to push her to the floor and that wasn't right of me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I said while looking up and giving her one of my best fake smiles. "You hungry?" I said while pointing at the plates.

"No thank you, I ate before getting here," she answered. I bit the inside my check getting more annoyed with her.

"Well then, more for me." I walked away from them while serving myself a big plate of food and then sitting at a table with Paul.

"What is she doing here?" Paul asked as I started eating.

"Beats me. Charlie was probably invited and she tagged along. I don't know.. Maybe Jacob invited her," I said while rolling my eyes. My insecurities was getting the best out of me again. Paul laughed at me.

"That urkes you, doesn't it?" he said while wagging his eyebrows.

"Put a sock in it," I said while throwing a piece of bread to his head. I watched as Jacob walked Bella towards the table where Billy and Charlie was and took a seat next to her. What the hell was he doing?

Seth sat next to me with his plate of food. "Man, I was starving!" he said while digging into his plate.

"Tell me about it. I'm not a wolf and I'm always hungry. Is there a possibility that I have that gene somewhere but instead of turning into a hunky wolf, I turn into a fat girl instead?" I asked. Paul laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"That's a good one," he said while wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're not a fat girl," Seth said trying to make feel better.

"Yeah, I told you already, you thick shorty," Paul said while winking at me. I made a fake gagging noise.

"I should just stay around you since you take my appetite away," I retorted. Seth started choked on his food laughing.

Leah showed up looking angry. I didn't know if I should wave at her or just pretend I didn't see her. I bit my lip contemplating, but then decided to be the better person. Not because I thought I was better than her, but because I missed her friendship.

"Leah! Hi!" I said waving at her. She scoffed and turned away from me. I frowned.

"Why is she mad at me?" I asked Seth.

"I don't know. She's bipolar. Maybe it's that time of the month," he answered. I knew he probably knew why she was angry since their minds are like an open book when they turn wolves, but I wasn't going to push it. She'll come around when she's ready.

Another car parked in front of Emilys house, which I recognized as aunt Jane's. What was she doing here? Billy immediately went towards them. I got up myself and walked towards them as well.

"Thanks for coming. I wanted you to meet everyone that your daughter has been around," Billy told my mom.

"It's nice to see you again Billy," My mom smiled at Billy.

"You know I don't like to miss a party," aunt Jane laughed.

"Hey mom, nice to see you here?" I said more like a question.

"Oh, I won't embarrass you," she told me.

"You're not embarrassing mom. I'm just surprised," I told her. "Well, let me introduce you to everyone," I said while holding her hand and walking her towards the table that I was sitting.

"Mom, this is not so little anymore Seth Clearwater. Do you remember him?" I asked. My mom put a thinking face and then a realization face.

"Oh yes! Seth! You were like 3 when I last saw you!" She said amazed. Seth got up from the table and gave my mom a hug. "Wow, the La Push people really know how to grow men," she laughed.

"And this is Paul. No one likes him though," I said. My mom laughed.

"Hi Paul, I'm Gloria. Milly's mom," she said while waving at him.

"So you're who she gets her good looks from," Paul smirked.

"OMG Paul! I'm going to stab you!" I shouted at him. My mom laughed harder.

"He isn't wrong," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go. He's a bad influence for everyone," I said while ushering my mom away.

Next, I took my mom to see Embry and Quil. She instantly recognized them, but was obviously shocked by how big they were. I then took her to get food where she met Sam and Emily.

"This is so lovely," my mom told Emily.

"Wait until you taste her cooking. She might even be better then Jane," I chuckled.

"She's just saying that," Emily said shyly.

"Nice to meet you mam," Sam told my mom respectfully.

"You can call me Gloria," she smiled.

"Okay Gloria, enjoy the party," Sam told her. I walked my mom to where Jane was sitting; which was with Billy, Charlie, and Sue. At this point, Jacob and Bella has disappeared. Mom sat with the adults and I went back to my table with Seth and Paul.

"Do you guys know where Jacob and Bella left too?" I asked.

"No clue, why you're jealous?" Paul asked.

"No," I grumbled. "You're right. They could go smash under a tree for all I care," I bit the inside of my cheek angrily. I was jealous, and I hated it.

"Oh Shorty, you're so cute when you lie," Paul answered while patting my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey they brought a karaoke machine?" I said excitedly.

I got up and walked towards the machine to see the songs they had. "Oh, I love this song," I muttered to myself while turning it on.

"Da Da Da," I started. Everyone turned to my attention.

 _The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

 _You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

 _I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

 _To be with myself and center_

 _Clarity, peace, serenity_

At this point Jacob and Bella came back and he was holding her hands. I felt my chin quiver, but I continued on.

 _The path that I'm walking_

 _I must go alone_

 _I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown_

 _Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

I finished the song and every clapped at me, including Jacob. I smiled and waved at everyone and sat back at my table. Maybe I didn't have the right to be mad at him. I did turn him down before, maybe Bella finally decided to give him a chance instead. I felt so disappointed and stupid. I really believed that he had gotten over her. I truly believed he was different.

Later Jared and Kim went up and sang a slow song together. They were so cute together because while Kim was shy at singing, Jared sang with enthusiasm. Sam and Emily also had a turn at it and it was so natural and perfect between those two. I couldn't help but look back at Leah knowing that she was probably thinking the same thing and becoming depressed. Heck, I didn't take it well that Jacob was with Bella and we weren't even together. Leah's face said it all. I could see her expression change from anger to utter sadness and there was nothing I could do about it.

The karaoke machine was turned off and normal music played. Charlie grabbed Sue and took her to dance. It was surprising to see the chief cutting loose. I sat on my chair feeling lonely. Aunt Jane and my mom went to the dance floor and danced as well. At least mom was having fun.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Quil said coming towards me.

"Yeah, sure. Beats sitting here," I said while getting up and following him to the middle where we danced and had a little fun. Quil wasn't the best dancer, but at least he knew how to keep up. Even though I wasn't dancing with Jacob, my mind was preoccupied and that's all that mattered.

"Hey Billy, are you going to talk about the legends today?" I hear Charlie ask.

"No, everyone has already heard them. There's no point of me telling stories," Billy chuckled.

"Legends? I haven't heard those in forever! You should do it Billy," My mom urged him.

"It will just bore everyone," Billy answered.

"You should tell the one about the third wife," aunt Jane said. "That one was Azort's favorite," aunt Jane said mentioning my dad.

"That one really was. I remember the first time he told me about it. That one is good one," Mom told aunt Jane. "Come on Billy!" My mom pushed.

"Alright Alright! How can I say no to Azort's wife?" Billy said finally agreeing.

I already knew the story of the third wife and I really wasn't interested in hearing it again. I gave Quil a hug and went back to my table.

"Let's move the table closer," Seth urged. "No, lets just stay here. I've already heard this one before," I said while swatting him away.

"It's important for you to know the legends," Seth told me.

"But I already know them," I said. Seth got up and moved to a table closer to Billy to listen in. I could hear him fine from my table, but I didn't want to pay attention to anymore legends. I really didn't want to know more about vampires or wolves. I was just in a shitty mood because I saw Jacob get up and leave with Bella again.

Billy told the legend about how the third wife sacrificed herself to save Taha Aki from the vampire and how he laid next to her body as a wolf for three days and later disappeared.

"That's when imprinting started right? How the other wolves imprint on their true love and become stronger?" Aunt Jane asked.

"What?" I said looking at Paul. No one has ever told me that part of the story. Billy laughed nervously.

"You know the legends too well," Billy told aunt Jane.

"Of course, we grew up with them. That was Azort's favorite part of all," aunt Jane states.

"Well yeah, that's how that happened," Billy answered quickly. He looked like he was trying to change the conversation.

"Aww, I remember when Azort used to say sappy things like 'You're my imprint. I'm destined to be with you' because of the legends," my mom said. I was so incrediy confused right now. Why didn't I hear this part of the legends before? Paul looked at me worried.

"What's an imprint?" I asked him. Paul almost choked on his own saliva.

"Maybe you should ask Jacob about that," he answered.

I had a mixed feeling of confusion and anger. Why did I have to ask Jacob about it? Jacob returned again, but this time he looked frightened. Bella left his side and sat next to her dad. Jacob didn't come near me though, he went towards the forest, shifted, and left. I don't know what any of that was about, but I wasn't going to chase after him.

After the party ended, mom and aunt Jane offered me a ride home, which I accepted since Jacob didn't come back.

"That was so nice," my mom said.

"I told you it's so nice and calm here. Everyone is like family," aunt Jane told her.

"Now I don't regret my decision," my mom said.

"What decision mom?" I asked having enough of everyone's apparent secrets.

"Well, we're staying here with aunt Jane," she answered. My heart started racing all over the place. I was happy, upset, and confused all at the same time.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow, Okay?" My mom told me. I nodded my head. I was staying in La Push.


	25. Chapter 24: New Home

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Nursing school is a pain in the butt! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I also wanted to acknowledge the reviews that people have been writing and I wanted to say that I appreciate everyone's opinion and really does help me write a better chapter. So thank you guys for reading and reviewing!**

 **Note: Updated**

When we got home, I headed straight for my room and locked my window. I didn't need a visit from Jacob tonight. I didn't want to hear his explanation on why he was with Bella the whole time. I didn't want him to tell me why he left and basically abandoned me. Even if it was a good reason, I didn't want to hear it tonight.

I felt so betrayed by him, but at the same time, I missed him and that made me feel even more furious. I couldn't understand how I wanted to feel angry with him, but I ultimately couldn't because I could feel my anger wither away slowly. I threw myself on my bed and put the pillow over my face in frustration. I started counting backwards from 100 to get myself to fall asleep. I ended up counting twice from 100 before actually falling asleep.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. I looked towards the window knowing that Jacob wouldn't be lingering at my window this late. I sighed to myself and then tried getting comfortable under my sheets. I tried falling back to sleep, but my mind ran wild with the new move. On top of it all, I had to find out what imprinting meant. If it's true that the wolves in the legends "imprint" on their true love, then it must mean that the pack can do the same. But what does imprinting actually mean?

I tried my best to push all those thoughts aside, but they kept bouncing back. I got up from bed and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen where I made myself some hot milk with coffee. I sat on the couch, and drank my milk quietly thinking about something positive. I wasn't going to go back to Miami, so that was a good thing. After I finished, I went back upstairs and tried the sleeping thing again. Eventually, I was able to fall asleep.

I was awaken by a hand shaking me awake.

"Whats going on?" I groaned.

"Honey, wake up. We're going to the high school today to sign you up," My mother said. I groaned even louder and pulled my blanket over my face.

"Five more minutes." My mom grabbed my blanket and ripped it from my body.

"It's already 12pm. You've slept the whole morning. Get up, cause the school closes at 2," she told me. I rolled out of bed and stood up.

"Alright, just give me 5 minutes," I told her. My mom smiled at me and walked out the room. I dragged myself into the shower and quickly washed up before putting on black sweats and an orange long sleeved shirt. I walked downstairs and met with my mom that was already dressed and waiting for me by the door.

"You're going like that?" she asked eyeing me.

"Why not?" I answered.

"Nothing, let's just go," she said ushering me outside.

I dragged my feet as she pushed me towards the car. I opened the door and got into the passenger side, while she went on the drivers side. Mom made her way to La Push high.

"So mom, what made you leave Miami?" I asked curiously. She never told me why she made that random decision.

"Well, Miami is expensive and it's a chance for you to start over," she answered simply.

"But what about your job?" I asked. My mom gave a loud sigh, "I lost my job." I looked at her shocked. She working for the University of Miami for years.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They said it was lay off," she said sadly. I put my hand on my moms shoulders.

"Mom, I think everything happens for a reason. I love La Push, and I'm glad we're moving here. This is where dad grew up and at least we're closer to him too." Mom smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"That's true. I remember meeting his parents here in La Push, and thinking about how nice everyone was. I think you're right Milly," she stated.

"So when do we pick up the rest of our stuff?" I asked.

"We don't need much from the apartment. We'll sell most of the stuff and just take our own personal stuff," she answered.

"That means we'll be down in Miami for a couple of days?" I asked.

"Yeah, Probably a weekend," she answered. I nodded my head. Maybe space from Jacob would be good for me as well.

We arrived at La Push high where my mother was going to sign me up for 12th grade. My last year in high school before moving on to college. I followed my mother into the small school and into the front office. My mother announced that she wanted to enroll me into the school, and a short older lady brought some paper work. I stood next to my mother as she filled out the paper work. After she was done, she handed all the paper work back to the lady.

"Okay, let me process this and I'll be right back," she said while turning around and disappearing into an office. My mom and I stood there quietly waiting for the women to return. After 15 minutes, the women returned with forms.

"Here is her schedule for classes and here is a list of things she needs to have for school," the lady said giving my mom forms. "This is also your copy of the enrollment form. Congrats," the lady announced unenthusiasticly. My mom gave her a side smile and mumbled some words before we left.

"That was interesting," I told my mom as we walked towards the car.

"Yeah, tell me about it. One item off my list," mom said while getting into the car. I got into the passenger and looked at my classes. It was a regular senior year schedule with annoying final classes I had to take before graduation.

"Ugh," I said upset.

"What?" My mom asked.

"So many classes," I groaned.

"You have one more year. Get over it. You're almost done," My mom said trying to encourage me.

"Mom, can we go this Friday to pick up the rest of our stuff?" I asked out of nowhere. My mom looked at me weirdly.

"Sure? We can bring Jacob along if he wants to come. He can help us get rid of the stuff we don't need," my mom suggested.

"I was hoping it would be only us," I answered.

"Why?" My mom questioned.

"I want it to be mother- daughter bonding time," I lied. I really just needed time away from Jacob and to get my mind focused on something else rather then him.

"Since when do you want mother daughter bonding time?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"All the time mom! You're the one who pushes me away," I said jokingly, hoping she was going to drop the subject.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll go together this Friday," she smiled at me. I smiled at her back, glad that she bought my story.

When my mom finally arrived at the house, Jacob was sitting on the steps.

"Oh, look who's here!" My mom said excitedly.

"Yay!" I said trying to face my enthusiasm. I didn't want my mom to know that I was fighting with Jacob. She seemed so excited to start over and have a new life, and I didn't want to break her bubble. Mom got out of the car and I followed her out.

"Hi Jacob," My mom smiled at her.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

"Hey," I smiled at him as well.

"I'll leave you two alone," mom said as she walked into the house. My smile turned into a frown when my mom went into the house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're mad at me?" he asked.

"Jacob, if you make me answer that, I swear, you're going to bring me over the edge," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said truly upset. "We need to talk," he continued.

"We can talk later," I said walking away from him.

"Please, this is serious," he begged.

"I don't care. I don't want to know. You could be telling me that I'm going to die tomorrow, and I don't care," I said stubbornly.

"Don't be like that," he sighed.

"I'm going to be like this, until I can calm down and I don't think I'll calm down anytime soon." Jacob let out a deep sigh.

"Then, I'll follow you around until you finally get calmed," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever dude," I said continuing to walk towards Emily's house. Jacob walked behind me as I continued.

"Hey people," I said walking through Emily's door.

"Hey! You guys had fun last night?" Emily asked.

"Well, I did. I don't know what Jacob was doing since he spent all night disappearing with Bella," I said casually.

"Oh," Emily said awkwardly.

"Ooooh Jacob, you're in trouble," Paul laughed.

"No he's not. He could do whatever he wants Paul," I answered. I could feel Jacob tense up behind me. I walked to the couch and sat down. Jacob followed right behind me and copied exactly what I did.

"How's your mom liking La Push?" Emily asked ignoring Paul's recall.

"Apparently she loves it, because she decided to stay here..." I said cautiously.

"You never told me that!" Jacob said surprised.

"Was I talking to you?" I asked him. It was completely rude of me, but I was so angry at him that I couldn't help myself.

"That's great!" Seth shouted.

"You're staying!?" Quil said running into the house.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was outside," Quil answered.

"Well yeah, I'm staying. Mom has officially signed me up for school this morning. I will be attending senior year here," I continued.

"You'll be with Embry and I! I hope we have classes together!" Quil said excitedly.

"And I'll be attending my freshman year! So we'll be together as well!" Seth stated just as excited.

"Yeah, It'll be interesting," I chuckled. "It's a new start. I just hope it goes well," I said biting my lip. I could feel Jacob tense up next to me again. Why did he tense up to that?

"I'm going to be away for this weekend though. I'll be going back to Miami to grab my stuff and getting rid of the rest. I should be back by Monday," I informed the group.

"I'll go with you," Jacob stated.

"No. Just mom and I," I told him.

"It's not safe for you to go by yourself," he pushed.

"I've been by myself before this summer. I'll be fine," I pushed back.

"Awkward," Paul said. I bit my lip. It was becoming awkward between us. I stood up from the couch.

"I'll see you guys around, I'm going to pack somethings for the trip," I said.

"Yeah, I should go too. I kept promising mom that I'm going to mow the lawn and haven't done it," Seth said.

I laughed, "I forget that you're still a kid. I guess going back to school will help me remember that we're kids and not wolves and vampires... and by we I mean you guys," I chuckled.

"Things will get back to normal in no time," Emily stated.

"Can't wait!" I said while walking out. Jacob stood up and followed me out.

"You're being childish. I don't want you around me. I'm going to go home and pack some stuff. I don't want you in my room," I told him.

"Please, let me explain what happened," he begged. "I have things I need to tell you," he urged. I bit my lip nervously. I wanted to let him explain himself, but I didn't want to let him off the hook so easily.

"Honestly, I can't listen to you right now. Come tonight, and I'll let you know if I can listen. I need to be by myself. I can't calm myself if you hover over me," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll come tonight," he stated. I gave him a half smile and walked away.

I was nervous about what he wanted to tell me. He seemed legit frightened and It made me wonder if he was finding the best way to let me go easily. The good thing was that I had a weekend away from him. Whatever he wanted to tell me, I would have time to myself to think and recover. I walked home, where I spent the rest of the day packing and listening to music.


	26. Chapter 25: Faith Knocking

**Hello! Last chapter was kind of bland, and I know it. Every chapter can't be an excitement, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. My time lines are not the same as in the books and I apologize, but I did them this way for a reason. Please remember to review.**

 **Note: Updated**

By 9:30pm, Jacob was already knocking on my window. A knot formed at my throat; I wasn't ready for what he had to tell me. I looked towards the window and made my way to it. I opened the window cautiously and allowed Jacob to crawl in.

"Hey," he said out of breath. That was the first time I've seen him so flustered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just spent most of the afternoon running," he answered. That statement only made me more nervous. I knew Jacob liked to run to clear his mind and focus on what he wanted to do.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" I asked nervously. Jacob took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. I stood in the same place starring at him. Jacob looked at me nervously. I folded my arms and waited for him to start. Jacob stood up from the bed and started pacing around the room. I walked towards my bed and took a seat.

"Yes, maybe it's better if you sit," Jacob said while pacing.

"Can you just start?" I shouted at him. Jacob jumped a little. I think that was the first time I have ever seen Jacob this nervous and scared about anything.

"What I am going to tell you, might scare you. I don't think you have any reason to be jealous of Bella, because I don't even see her as anything anymore. You have to believe me," He started. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're here to talk about Bella, I rather not. You can go if that was your best explanation," I told him.

"No wait, this is going to amount to something," he said quickly.

"Okay, then I suggest you get to the point," I said crossing my arms again. Jacob walked towards me and bent to one knee.

"I know you heard about imprinting in the legend," he started. My interest was peaked, but it only made me more worried.

"Okay? and?" I asked trying to act uninterested.

"Umm, did you understand what that meant?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not really? I just heard that it's something that happens when the wolves find their true love" I answered. Jacob modded his head yes.

"Taha Aki imprinted with his third wife. She sacrificed herself to save her husband. Out of all his wives, the third wife was his true love. He did not love any of the other ones as much as he loved her. That's why he laid next to her and vanished after she died," he explained.

"Wow, that's actually sad but beautiful at the same time. How does that apply to you though" I asked confused.

"We have this ability to imprint to a woman. It's not just with any girl, it's someone who is supposed to be our soulmates. We don't get to choose who, it's the wolf that is able to chose the perfect mate. Once we imprint, it's like gravity shift and it's all about that particular woman. We are unconditionally bounded and all we want to do is protect them and be whatever they want us to be. We can be their friends, we can be their caregiver, we can be their...lover," Jacob said. "Dad also says imprinting, in a way, makes us stronger because it gives us something extra to fight for," he finished.

I might have been making a strange face because Jacob started to chew on his lips nervously. I heard what he was saying and I knew that the legends were true, but for some reason, I couldn't believe him. I chuckled lightly.

"So what you're telling me is that, you believe in love at first sight... literally?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically," he sighed.

"So, have you imprinted yet? Are you here to tell me it was with Bella?" I asked. I saw Jacob's face fall in disappointment.

"Of course not Milly. I have imprinted on you. My life now revolves around you and only you. That's what I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't want to scare you off," he told me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Jacob, that's not possible. If your life did revolve around me, why was it that when I first came to La Push, you told me you wanted to be with Bella? If what you said was true, you couldn't have wanted to be with anyone else, but me," I reasoned.

"Because I was in denial. Before you came, I was fighting for her love. Then you came and my interest in her suddenly started to fade. When I looked into your eyes that day, my gravity did shift to you. My every thought changed from Bella to you. I could not accept that everything I went through with Bella was for nothing. My heart and wolf chose you and I didn't want to accept it until I almost lost you. My wolf was frantic and I couldn't even bare turning back into a human until I had you back. I was stupid for not accepting the imprint, but now I'm here. I'm all yours and I wanted to make that crystal clear," he finished.

My heart raced knowing he was telling the truth, but I still didn't want to believe him. I shook my head no.

"The same thing happened with Leah and Sam. Even though they were crazy in love, he imprinted when he saw Emily and there was nothing he could do about it. His real live was Emily not Leah."

My mouth dropped when he said that. That's what happened between them? I started to feel myself go into a panic mode.

"Look Jacob, I'm glad you finally told me about this, but that basically means we're soulmates and I don't know if I can handle giving you my heart that easily. It hasn't been all butterflies and rainbows with you(" I told him frantically.

"We don't have to be soulmates. I could be anyone you want me to be. If you want me to be your brother, I can. If you want me to be your best friend, I can. I just want you to be happy, and for you to eventually trust me," he told me.

"If that's true, why did you leave with Bella today, knowing that it made me feel bad? How can I trust you when you're just disappearing with her?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry for today. My intentions weren't to hurt you, I just didn't want you to worry. I wanted you to relax for once," he told me.

"Worry about what?" I asked confused.

"Unfortunately, the imprint is not all that I have to tell you," Jacob said slightly shaking his body.

"That's a bad sign," I said pointing at his shaking body. Jacob took a deep breath and stopped the shaking.

"Vampires apparently have a government that make sure that other vampires don't expose themselves to humans. After the battle we had, they came to investigate. They didn't see us, but they did see you and Bella." I looked at Jacob confused. "They don't like humans knowing about their kind, so they told Carlisle that either you and Bella turn or they will return to kill the whole family," he finished.

Surprisingly enough, that didn't scare me as much as the imprint explaination. Probably because at this point, I'm used to my life being threatened.

"Wow, that's intense," I told Jacob.

"That's it?" He said surprised. I knew he was looking for a bigger reaction, but I was still trying to process it all.

"I don't know Jacob. First you tell me that we're soulmates and now you're telling me either I turn into a vampire or the whole Cullen's family is going to die," I told him. "How am I supposed to react? I don't know whether to be happy because you've imprinted on me, or be upset because once again my life is in danger. Maybe I should become a vampire. Seems like that's what the universe want," I said angerly. I seriously couldn't catch a break.

"You will not become a vampire," Jacob said shaking again. "I'm telling you this, so you know that we will fight for you. The pack will not allow for you to become a vampire and the Cullens pledged to fight for both of you since it was mostly their fault for attracting Victoria," he told me.

"Okay, so now everyone will be risking their lives for us again. What if I decide to become a vampire instead? It will save everyone the trouble of fighting and dying," I asked out of curiosity.

"No way. I'm not letting you. I rather die protecting you then see you willingly become one," he spat. I stood up from the bed and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Well, I'm leaving to Miami on Friday. I guess I can deal with all this mess when I get back," I said casually.

"Wait, you're still leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to bring my stuff over, so I'm going with my mom," I told him. Jacob bit his lip nervously and I wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll be back in two days. Nothing is going to happen to me," I reassured. Jacob shook his head.

"Can I please go with you? I would feel a lot better knowing I was there with you," He asked.

"No Jacob. I think some me time is what I need to prepare for what's to come. I'm going to try to get some sleep. You should try to as well," I told him. I knew he wanted to stay, but I needed to be alone. We stared at each other silently until he finally got the point and left. I sighed loudly once he left the room and went to bed.

I wasn't mad at him anymore for being with Bella. Now I understood why they kept coming in and out and why he phased out and left. I was in danger again and once again, so was everyone else. On the bright side, now I knew for a fact that Jacob loved me. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that maybe he didn't really love me. Maybe it was the magic of the imprint that was making him love me. Maybe I was overthinking it, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Hopefully some time apart will allow me to think and really process all this new information.

The next morning I woke up feeling like last night was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I had another death sentence on me, I started school in two weeks, and Jacob basically told me he was bound to me.

"Milly, are you awake?" Aunt Jane shouted from downstairs.

"Yes?" I shouted back.

"Billy is on the phone for you. He said it was urgent," Aunt Jane shouted back. My heart started racing out of the control. If Billy was calling me for something urgent, something must had happened to Jacob last night. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran downstairs. I grabbed the phone from aunt Jane.

"Hi Billy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Is Jacob there with you?" Billy asked. I felt my lip quiver. Something had happened to Jacob and it was my fault for pushing him away yesterday.

"No he's not. What happened?" I asked.

"Jacob received an invitation to Bella's wedding and he snapped. He phased and left," Billy explained. I felt my heart shatter into small pieces. This was about Bella's wedding.

"He'll show up soon. Don't worry. You know Jacob is a hot head," I told Billy. Billy agreed with me and then we hung up the phone. So much for not caring about Bella.

"Is everything okay?" Aunt Jane asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, just men things," I said trying to play it off. I walked outside the house and grabbed the mail from the mailbox. There was my invitation as well. I couldn't help but shake my head laughing. Bella still ended up winning. It wasn't a competition for her. She wanted to be with Edward anyways, but the fact that Jacob reacted that way let me know how he really felt about her. Maybe he's wrong about the imprint. Maybe he didn't even imprint on me. Maybe he felt something that seemed like imprinting, but it just wasn't it.

I walked back inside where mom and aunt Jane were both in the kitchen.

"Look, I got an invitation to Bellas and Edwards wedding," I told them.

"Bellas getting married? But she's so young!" Aunt Jane shouted.

"Can you imagine how Charlie's taking it?" My mom laughed.

"Yeah, he's probably having a shit show," aunt Jane laughed.

"When is it?" She asked.

"It's in two months," I stated.

"How romantic," my mom swooned. My mother has always been a hopelessly romantic.

"I guess so," I said rolling my eyes.

The day went on and no sign of Jacob anywhere. It didn't worry me too much. I knew he needed to calm down and the best way he did it was by running. I went over to Emilys house for the day and spent time with the Quil and Embry before I left for the weekend. Sam was worried about Jacob running off like that. I told him Jacob was a big boy and could take care of himself. Towards the evening, I went by Billy's house to check up on him and he was really upset as well. I reassured him that Jacob was going to come home soon, but then he told me that Jacob turned off his phone. That made me feel a little uneasy, but I shrugged it off the best I could. I was determined not to let him bother me anymore. I cooked Billy some dinner. I made him some extra food so he would have for the weekend.

"Alright Billy, I'll see when I get back. Don't worry too much about Jacob, he's a huge wolf remember?" I said trying to make Billy feel better even though I was the one that was starting to feel worried. Billy gave me a big hug before I left.

Mom and I had to wake up early to head for the airport. I was slightly hoping that Jacob would be waiting for me in my room to talk about his anger with me, but he didn't show up. I didn't pay much more care to this situation. I was sure that once I returned everything was going to be back to normal and Jacob would be back.


	27. Chapter 26: Moving on

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

 **Note: Updated**

The next morning I woke up looking around the room for any sign that Jacob might had passed by my room last night, but there was nothing. I felt sad that he didn't pass by to say goodbye, but then I remembered that he was throwing a tantrum because Bella was marrying Edward. My disappointment quickly changed to anger. I wasn't going to think of him this weekend. I was fed up with this back and forth of his.

Aunt Jane took mom and I to the airport.

"I'll see you guys soon," she smiled at us.

"Yeah, you too!" I smiled at her. Mom gave aunt Jane a big hug.

"Thanks again for taking us in," she told her.

"Of course. You're my favorite sister in law," she laughed.

"I'm your only sister in law," my mom laughed back. It was pretty adorable how those two got along great. My mom always kept her relationship with aunt Jane. I was the only jerk that ignored everyone. I was glad that aunt Jane wasn't the type to hold grudges. She had such a happy go lucky spirit, just like dad.

"It's weird that Jacob didn't come say goodbye to you," aunt Jane mentioned. I felt the hairs from behind my neck go up.

"We said goodbye yesterday because he had a lot of things to get done today," I lied.

"Oh well, stay safe!" she said while waving goodbye. Mom and I waved goodbye and went towards the airplane going back to Miami.

A trip that was supposed to take a 2 days, ended up taking a week. We had a tough time returning the apartment because the landlord wanted us to pay 3 months for breaking the contract and we had to get one of our friends that was a lawyer to talk to the landlord to break the contract with one month of rent. Besides that, we had to set a garage sale and sell whatever we didn't need and the rest of the stuff that didn't sell, we gave it away to the people we knew. Everything else, we put it in boxes and shipped it to aunt Jane, who confirmed once she received our stuff. It was a lot of stuff that had to get done, and somehow, Jacob always crept in my mind. I kept wondering if he came home after I left, and hoped he was disappointed that he missed me leaving. I didn't receive any phone calls from him and I refused to give him a phone call to check in on him. Finally, we were ready to leave by Saturday morning. School started in one more week, so It gave me plenty of time to unpack and get officially settled.

Mom and I arrived back to La Push. Aunt Jane and Quil was waiting for us as we got off the plane.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I said while giving him a hug.

"I came to receive you," he smiled.

"You can leave with him. We'll follow behind," aunt Jane said. I nodded my head and left with Quil.

"How was everything?" he asked.

"Ugh, a huge mess! But everything has been handled and there is nothing else waiting for us back in Miami," I told him.

"That's great! By any chance... did you see Jacob there?" he asked slowly.

"No, why?" I asked confused. Quil twisted his lips, "Jacob hasn't returned." My heart started racing.

"Can't you communicate with him when you phase?" I asked.

"He's too far to communicate with him, and he turned off his phone. We were all hoping he ran towards you," he frowned. I put my hands on his shoulders. I did that to cheer him and myself up.

"No, he didn't. Wherever he is, he'll will be fine. We can't work ourselves up because he hasn't come back. This isn't our fault, and it also isn't Bella's and Edward's fault. This is Jacob's. If he wants to be a freaking baby and run off crying, that's him. I'm not spending anymore time waiting for him to run back to us. I'm moving on," I told Quil.

"You can't move on Milly, you are his imprint," he told me. At that moment, we reached Quil's car.

"Yeah, well I'm starting to think he didn't really imprint on me. He's supposed to be here "protecting" me from any danger that might arise, but he's not here. He isn't even here to be my friend. If gravity really did shift on me, why does everything seem to be about him? I don't know, the math doesn't add up. I'm really starting to doubt if imprinting is even real to begin with," I explained.

"No, he did imprint. We all saw it the moment it happened. You are his Imprint. All his thoughts shifted to you, even when he tried to push you out," Quil kept pushing.

"Well, then I don't want to be his imprint. He sucks at it," I joked trying to light up the mood.

Quil changed the subject as we drove home. He explained how everyone was worried about Jacob and that Billy's been a wreck without his son. I made a mental note to pass by the house to help Billy around the house. He also told me that he also imprinted, but it was with a 2 year old girl.

"WHAT?" I asked freaking out.

"HEY HEY HEY!" He shouted. "You read what an imprint is. I am anything she wants. Right now, I'm apparently her playmate," he laughed.

"That's insane!" I gasped. "How does that work?" I asked.

"Well, I don't age. So as she ages, I'll be her brother, then her friend, and eventually, if she want's...her boyfriend. I'll always be her protector no matter what," he told me.

"Aww that's kind of sweet... I wish you would have imprinted on me. We could have been best friends for life," I pouted.

He snickered at me, "Well the point is to be lovers at the end, BUT we are best friends for life," he said.

"Yuck, lovers..." I said while taking my tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, shut it. Don't tell me if Jacob wasn't such an ass, you wouldn't mind ending up as his girlfriend," he laughed. I stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"I Plead the fifth, thank you," I finally said. Quil just chuckled at me and kept driving until we finally reached aunt Jane's house.

"Home sweet home," he told me.

"Thank you! I'll see you in a little bit," I smiled while getting out of the car and into the house. I went into the room where all my boxes were waiting for me to unpack. I was not going to do that today, instead I took a shower and got dressed to pass by Billy's house. I grabbed some meat, vegetables, and potatoes from the fridge and walked towards Billy's house.

I knocked on the door and Billy quickly opened the door. His eyes were slightly red, but he quickly smiled when he saw me.

"Hi Milly, you're back." I smiled back at him and held the bags I had up.

"Can I make you dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I would love it if you did," he said moving aside from the door. I walked in and went straight into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jacob," I quickly told him.

"Me too. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine?" I said more like a question.

"The last thing he told me was that he informed you that you guys had imprinted," he said worried.

"Well, he got it wrong. We didn't imprint," I said while chopping the potatoes.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeaupp, but I'm sure he'll find his one true love soon. Then he can forget about me and Bella," I said while throwing the potatoes and veggies in a pot.

"There's no way he could have gotten it wrong. It's such a strong force that you know it when it happens," he told me. I looked at Billy and sighed loudly.

"Look, maybe he did imprint on me. But he's a... excuse my French... shitty imprint. He left me all alone after telling me all this stuff and even worse, he knows about my insecurities with Bella and still reacts this way? He did not care of how I would feel about it? I can feel myself feeling like I'm going to drown, but I have to pretend that I'm fine. Because he's doing this to me, I'm deciding that I don't want him to be my imprint. I'm not going to keep letting him hurt me," I said. Billy smiled at me.

"No wonder his wolf likes you. You're strong a independent woman. He's really missing out," Billy told me. I smiled at him. I continued with my cooking and Billy and I had a nice dinner.

Another week had gone by and nothing from Jacob. I felt myself feel more anxious as day went by. I tried my best distracting myself by unboxing my stuff, hanging out with the pack, and running errands, but Jacob kept running through my mind. Where the hell was he? Now, I just wanted to know if he was safe.

"He'll probably show up at the wedding," Paul said almost like if he was reading my mind. "He wouldn't miss the wedding," he joked. I snorted at his comment.

"The wedding was the reason he ran off," I commented.

"Yeah, but Jacob is a drama queen. Plus, Bella is his best friend and if she wants him there, he will be," he said.

"Okay, lets bet on it," I told him.

"Awesome! $20 that Jacob will show up to the wedding," Paul said excitedly.

"You are so on. He's not coming," I said rolling my eyes. The wedding was in two weeks, but school was already starting tomorrow. I was hoping he would at least come back for the first day of class.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I asked Quil and Embry that were laying on the grass.

"Yea, ready we are," Embry answered.

"Who's picking me up?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up. I got to pick up Embry anyway," Quil answered.

"So Jacob's planning on missing the first day of school? What if he shows up? How awkward..." I laughed, but on the inside I really wanted him to show up.

"Nah, he's definitely not going to show up to school," Embry answered completely killing my hope. I shook my head not wanting to think about it anymore.

"I'm excited for my final year. Got to make the last year of my life count," I joked. Paul punched me on the arm.

"OUCH!" I shouted.

"Don't say that. We won't let stinky vampires touch you," he answered.

"Aww, you do care," I said while rubbing my arm.

"Don't make me punch the other one," he smirked.

"And who's going to protect me from him?" I asked pointing at Paul.

"ME!" Seth shouted from the other side of the grove and attacked Paul. I laughed as Seth tried to take on Paul, but he pinned him down easily.

"Alright, let's get you home. Tomorrow we all have to wake up early for school," Quil said while helping me up. I nodded my head and followed him to his car. He took me home, and I gave him a hug goodbye. That night I couldn't sleep. I was excited about going back to school, and a part of my heart was hoping Jacob would show up to the first day of school. I didn't know what I would do if I did see him. I knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	28. Chapter 27: New School

**We are almost at 60 reviews :) Yayayayayay! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hopefully this will satisfy my readers that think that Milly should not be fawning over Jacob. Please continue reviewing my chapters because it helps me tweak the story. ENJOY!**

 **Note: Updated**

When mom told me we were going to stay in La push, I imagined my first day of school being perfect. I would be coming into school with Jacob, him taking me to my lockers, and walking me to class. I imagine all is hanging out with Quil, Embry, and Seth. It was going to be a good and relaxed year, so I thought.

It was currently Monday morning, and I was getting prepared to start my first day of 12th grade in a new school. My eyes kept averting to the window hoping Jacob would come back. At this point, it wasn't even about me missing him. I was just worried he had gotten himself hunted or something. Even if he did return today, I wasn't interested in relighting anything with him.

I quickly put on my blue skinny jeans with my black flats and a shirt that said "Hakuna Matata". I applied a thick layer of eyeliner on, put on my favorite brown lipstick and put my hair in a high bun. I was ready for school just in time, because I heard a car horn outside the house. I went towards the window to see Embry, Quil, and Seth in a 1990 brown Ford Focus. I shook my head thinking about being in a small car with three huge men and being surrounded by their exaggerated body heat. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Hey, do you want to take breakfast with you?" Aunt Jane yelled from the kitchen.

"No, it's okay. I'm too anxious to eat at the moment," I yelled back. That was a first for me. I walked towards the door, but before I could open it, my mom stopped me.

"Oh Honey, this is your last year," she said tearing up.

"I need to at least take one picture!" she begged.

"Mom please don't. It's embarrassing," I groaned.

"No No. I am your mom. I need a picture so I can cherish forever," she said while opening the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked as she walked towards the car.

"Guy, can I get a couple of pictures of you with Milly? I want to remember her first day of 12th grade," she asked the boys. They excitedly nodded and quickly got out of the car.

"Oh, man..." I said while dragging my feet.

"Come on Milly! Get in between us!" Seth yelled excitedly. I walked towards the three huge men and positioned myself between Quil and Embry.

"Hey, where's Jacob?" My mom asked. I felt my stomach drop when she instantly said that. That was a great question. Where was Jacob?

"Umm, he's sick mom. He couldn't come to school today," I lied. I really hoped my mom wasn't going to call Billy to ask about Jacob.

"Oh, poor boy. I hope he gets better," she said worried.

"Okay, now get together and big smiles!" My mom said once again excitedly and pulled out her phone. I was surrounded by intense heat that made my heart beat fast. I tried to take deep breath to calm my heart rate, but the heat made me remember how much I missed Jacob's and I hated it.

"Aww, perfect! Okay Milly, you have a great day!" She said while waving goodbye. I waved at her back while getting into the car with the guys.

"Could that have been any more awkward?" I snorted.

"No, that was kind of fun," Quil stated.

"Yeah, we don't have people that will go out of their way to take pictures of us," Embry answered.

"Well, My mom took pictures of me too," Seth smiled.

"Momma's boy," I taunted.

"Hey!" He said pushing me lightly in the car.

"So... Anyone going to tell me how good is La Push High?" I asked.

"It sucks. We barely have any electives. Teachers are jerks, and our football team suck," answered Embry.

"Oh, sounds like home," I stated while Embry parked the car in front of the school.

"So since Jake's not back, does that mean that he's not graduating from high school?" Seth asked. My stomach started to churn and a feeling of nauseousness crept to my throat.

"I have no clue. Maybe he'll be back soon," Embry spoked.

"I don't think so. Bella's wedding is in 2 months. We won't see him until possibly after that," I said while crossing my arms.

"Well, you guys ready?" Quil asked trying to change the conversation.

"Ready, then ever!" I said while jumping out of the car. The guys followed behind me as I walked towards the school.

"This is weird," I laughed when we got into the school.

"What is?" Quil asked.

"I'm the only pale person here," I said while scratching my head nervously. People were constantly walking by us and taking a second look at us.

"You'll be fine. Plus, they are also gawking at the fact that we all gained muscles and grew a couple of inches," Quil said while bringing me into a hug.

"Yeah, Yeah. Make it about yourself," I joked. I just didn't want to bring too much attention to myself. People loved messing with the new kid.

Of course, as we made our way to the lockers, people kept staring at us. It's not everyday that a pale person starts La Push high.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go to the freshmen wing," Seth said while giving me a hug and running towards the left.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?" Embry asked me. I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket and skimmed through it.

"I have European History in the second wing. I think I'll be fine," I told him.

"Okay, well if you need anything, remember I am a call away," Embry said while walking towards his class.

"Yeah, Me too! Anyone messes with you, let me know!" Quil told me. I nodded my head and walked away towards the right wing.

It didn't take me too long to find the class. The school was smaller then what I was used too. I walked inside the class and took a seat all the way at the back, hoping to avoid attention. Students were coming in slowly and filling up the class. The first bell rang, and I took out my notebook. 5 minutes later, the late bell rang. The teacher walked in and put her stuff on the desk.

"Alright! Welcome to the first day of senior year. I am Mrs. Khatri. I'm going to pass out a syllabus and we will be going over what is expected from you during this school year," she said while passing the papers.

"I am also passing out the attendance sheet, and I would like for you guys to sign it and pass it up," she said while passing the second sheet of paper. I grabbed the syllabus and waited for the sign in sheet to be passed to me.

"Hey, do you have a pen I can borrow?" a boy next to me asked. I turned to the boy and was taken by surprise by his appearance. He was completely gorgeous. He had short brown hair, with big red lips. He was seated, but you can tell that he was lean and tall. He had the biggest brown eyes, that reminded me of Jacob. For some reason, that made my nausea more intense.

"Sure, I'll let you borrow my pen. Key word: Borrow. I need it back," I said while giving him a pen and playing it cool.

"What's so cool about this pen that you must have it back?" he asked.

"It's an erasable pen," I smirked. His eyes opened more wide.

"No way!" He said while signing the attendance sheet and turning the pen to erase his signature.

"No freaking way! Where did you get these?" he asked excitedly. I couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"Umm, I pretty much bought a whole bunch of boxes before moving here from Miami," I said shyly.

"Ohhhh, you're from Miami. I don't mean to be rude, but you're not as tanned as I imagined a person from Miami would be," he told me.

"Well, I like my white complexion," I said while signing the sign in sheet and passing it up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Milly."

He nodded his head, "Nice to meet you Milly. I'm Kyle," he said while extending his arm. I took his hand to shake it. He wasn't as hot as the boys, which I should of expected that, but it still surprised me.

The rest of class flew by as the professor went over the syllabus and spoke about group projects. Soon the bell rang and it was time to go to the next class.

"See you around Milly," Kyle winked at me while he walked out.

"Yeaupp," I told him trying to stop my face from blushing.

The rest of school day went by incredibly fast. I had English with Embry, Chemistry with Quil, and P.E with Seth. I wasn't entirely alone, so that made me feel better about school. The final bell rang, and I collected my book bag to leave class. As I walked out the school to find Embry, someone touched my back. My heart felt heavy, thinking of the possibility that Jacob could be the one behind me, but I knew it couldn't be true. The touch was normal, not hot like Jacob's.

"Do you have a ride home?" I heard Kyle's voice. My heart sank to my stomach from my disappointment.

"Oh hey, yeah I do..." I said looking at the parking lot. I could not remember where the heck Embry parked though.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked. Then I saw Embry, Quil, and Seth at the end of the parking lot.

"Them!" I said pointing at the guys. I felt Kyle get tense next to me.

"How do you know those guys?" he asked.

"They're my best friends," I smiled.

"They are huge. I heard they were in a gang and use steroids," he whispered. I couldn't help but laugh at the apparent rumors about them.

"No way. They are the nicest people ever. They're just naturally huge. I can guarantee no steroid uses or gang involvement," I said.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," he said while waving goodbye. I walked towards the guys where they stood by the car smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him," Seth teased.

"No. He's just nice, plus... I just met him!" I said serious. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm just looking for friendship and a new beginning," I said while going into the car. Seth and Quil went inside the car while Embry went into the driver's side.

"He's really smart," Embry answered. I groaned.

"Can we not do this? We all know that it's not even possible. You guys shouldn't even be encouraging me to date," I said.

"We just want you to be happy, and if you need a distraction, we are good with it," Quil said this time.

"No, I do not need a distraction. Also, I'm happy now with you guys," I reassured.

It's been about 3 weeks since Jacob has been gone. I could feel my anxiety level reach to a peak, and I didn't know how to calm myself at this point. Billy told me that Jacob was the rightful alpha to the pack, making our imprint strong. He said that I was probably feeling whatever Jacob was feeling, but I didn't think that was the real reason. I tried to keep myself busy with school work, and helping both Emily and Billy around the house. The tugging in my heart was getting stronger and stronger each day.

After a month and half of Jacob being gone, my heart felt like it was hanging on a thread. I've chewed most of my nails off trying to contain the pain I was starting to feeling. It was a constant burning sensation that traveled from my stomach to my heart and it was becoming so unbearable, that I had to go to Carlisle for a solution.

"On a scale of 0 to 10, 10 being the worse, how painful is this feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Currently a 10," I said clenching my teeth and holding my stomach. Carlisle gave me a physical, but concluded that nothing was actually wrong with me.

"I checked to see if you had anything medically wrong with you, but you don't have anything solvable. Your pain is entirely coming from the magic of the imprint Milly, there's not much I can do," He finally said.

"Please Carlisle. There must be something," I begged. I couldn't take the pain any longer.

"I can give you something, but it'll only knock you out mentally. You won't be able to do anything except lay in bed and sleep," Carlisle warned.

"No, I can't take that," I frowned.

"I'm sorry. Jacob coming back is the only way to soothe the bond of the imprint," Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle, you haven't heard about any ways of breaking this imprint? I don't want to be with him and he doesn't want to be with me. It isn't fair that we are being forced to each other," I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"It is not possible to break the imprint. It will get better between you two. Jacob is suffering as well since Bella is to turn to a vampire," Carlisle said trying to calm me. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know that Bella was to turn to a vampire after the wedding. I mean, it made sense to me but I didn't really think of it.

"That's why he left?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head.

"I guess I understand now why he got so upset, but that doesn't justify his action of being gone for this long," I told him.

"Jacob's genes makes it impossible for him to accept anyone turning into a vampire. Can you imagine what he is feeling knowing his good friend is going to now technically become his enemy? This is a very tough concept for him" Carlisle finished.

I shook my head furiously. I understood that he was built to hate vampires, but he still left me high and dry. If I was feeling this pain, he must be sensing it on his part as well and yet he hasn't returned.

"Yeah, well I'm going through a tough time without even doing anything!" I yelled while getting up from the couch I was laying. "Thank you for taking a look at me. I didn't mean to yell. It's just frustrating to be in pain everyday. The longer he is gone, the worse I get and I don't even know what will become of me if he decides to never show up," I said trying to calm myself.

"It's understandable. Jacob will return, and once he does, you'll be yourself again," he told me. I was afraid that he was wrong. This pain was slowly taking the best part of me. I felt myself wither away and I had absolutely no control over it. I was annoyed by everything, and I felt like everything took too much energy out of me. I nodded my head accepting that I had to be like this until Jacob decided to come back.

"Carlisle, do you mind me bringing a plus 1 to the wedding?" I asked.

"Not a problem," he smiled at me. I turned around and left the Cullen's house. I grabbed my chest as it throbbed in pain. I was stuck like this.


	29. Chapter 28: Bella's Wedding

**Sorry for the late post. Just finished another semester in nursing school and I honestly did not want to look at my computer anymore!** **I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I was nervous posting it because I wasn't sure if you guys would like the direction I was taking the story. I'm stoked that you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review, and all suggestions are welcomed. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Note: Updated**

The next day, the pain in my chest was stronger than I've ever felt. I was so exhausted; I had spent all night tossing and turning. My left eye was twitching uncontrollably and my body felt too heavy to carry. It was another day of school, and I was struggling to walk through the hall of school. The guys knew what was wrong with me, so they didn't bother asking me if I was okay. They did look after me, afraid that I was going to collapse from the pain.

"I'll see you guys later," I said waving goodbye to Embry, Seth, and Quil.

"Are you sure? You really don't look good today. You sure you don't want to go home?" Seth asked worried.

"I never look good. I'll be fine," I reassured. I walked away, not wanting to see their sad faces. I walked towards the locker to grab my European History book.

"How was your weekend?" Kyle said slamming into the locked next to me.

"Shitty," I said with my face in the locker.

"Oh, why?" he asked. I grabbed my book and closed the locker.

"Eh, doesn't matter. How about you?" I said looking at him.

"Oh man, you look like you've been hit by a bus," he shouted.

"Shhh. It's too early. Let's get to class," I said shuffling my feet towards class.

"Were you like drinking and partying last night, and now you have a hangover?" He asked. I laughed softly.

"I wish. I think I have the flu or something. I didn't really do much, but lay down in bed," I explained.

"I didn't do much either. I spent all weekend studying for this test," he said following me.

"Shit, I forgot about this test," I muttered.

"Maybe you should go home," Kyle suggested.

"No no. I'll just wing it."

We got to class and sat down before the bell rang.

"Are you doing anything next weekend?" I asked Kyle.

"Nope, are you going to ask me on a date?" Kyle said joking. I snorted at his comment.

"Well Kinda. There's a wedding next weekend and I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me," I told him. Kyle smiled at me.

"Why me? You can take your boys," he teased.

"Seth is going, but he's bringing someone. The other guys are busy. Do you want to take me or not?" I said raising my eyebrows at him. Seth was bringing Billy, so he would be busy with him. Quil and Embry wasn't going because they hated the Cullen's, even though I was okay with them.

"Yes, I'll go. Who's wedding is it anyways?" he asked.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Of course! How the heck do you know them? You recently moved here," he stated surprised.

"I'm just that cool, but that's not the point. It's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's wedding." The bell rang and the rest of the students started walking in.

"It's next Saturday at 7pm, okay?" I whispered to Kyle.

"Alright, I'll pick you up," Kyle smiled. I turned my attention to the teacher who was now handing out the quiz for today.

"I can't believe you got a D," Seth said while looking at the quiz in my hand.

"Well, believe it," I said while throwing my test out of the window of Quils's moving car.

"Are you sure you want to go the wedding?" Quil asked.

"Why not? I'm stuck like this whether I like it or not. I am not going to allow him to ruin my fun as well," I answered. I took out the water bottle from my book bag and popped two pain killers in my mouth.

"My next step is Heroin," I joked. They didn't find it too funny because they all glared at me. I even saw Quil glare at me through the rear view mirror.

"Kidding... Kinda," I muttered. Quil reached my house and I struggled to get up from the car seat.

"Here, let me help you," Embry said offering to pick me up to my feet.

"No no, let me do it," I said pushing him away. I grabbed the top handle of the car and carried myself up.

"I know you guys are trying to help, but when I am home, you guys aren't there. I need to be able to do this myself," I reasoned. This pain was starting to cripple me. I walked slowly to my house and went straight upstairs to go to sleep.

Saturday came, and Paul volunteered to go with me to buy a dress for the wedding.

"I can't believe you're going to wedding," Paul said making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, get over it," I told him.

"You know, you're more grumpy now," Paul stated.

"Shut up Paul. You wouldn't be a happy camper if you were constantly in pain and for some mystical reasons. I'm also becoming frail and I have no control over it," I told him.

"Man, that sucks. If Jake ever comes back, I'll kill him for you," he said trying to cheer me up.

"Please don't. You might just kill me with him," I said rolling my eyes. At this point, I hated Jacob with every fiber of my being.

"Hey, stop here. That looks like a cute place," I said pointing at a store. Paul parked in front of the store. I opened the car and slowly made my way out. Paul held out an arm for me to hold onto. Paul walked me into the store and didn't let me go as we walked down the aisle and picked out dresses.

"Do you think that you can try those dresses on without collapsing?" Paul asked me not looking too confident in my ability to hold myself up.

"Yes, Yes," I said while pulling myself off of him.

"I got this," I said grabbing the dresses from his other arm and walking carefully to the dresser.

"Okay, I'll just sit here," Paul shouted as I went into the dresser. I tried on 3 dresses. It took me a good 30 minutes, but I found a nice fitting light pink dress.

"Okay, I think this is the one," I said opening the door to show Paul.

"Oh Baby! You look hot!" He shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"You think anything in a small dress or skirt is hot," I said while going back inside the dresser.

"I'm kidding. I mean, you do look great! I mean... Whatever just buy that dress," he said. I snorted while taking off the dress and getting dressed into my original clothes. I walked out with the dress in my arm. Paul immediately got up and gave me his arm.

"Maybe I should be going with you. I should make sure you're safe," Paul suggested.

"It will be fine. You hate the Cullen's more than anything in the world. I'm taking Kyle anyways," I told him.

"Okay, well don't let him get too touchy," he grumbled while taking me to the cashier to pay.

"You lost your chance to do that," I said while winking at him jokingly.

"Sheesh, it's weird when you flirt back," Paul said fake shivering. I rolled my eyes while taking my shopping bag.

"Let's go creep," I laughed.

The following week was basically a blue. The week passed by fast, and before I knew it, it was Friday.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then 7pm," Kyle told me after school.

"Yes, here's my address," I told him while giving him a paper with my address on it.

"Okay, perfect," he said while taking it. Kyle walked me to the car.

"Hey guys," he said to Seth, Embry, and Quil.

"Hey Kyle," Embry said while fist bumping him.

"So how come you guys aren't being dragged to this wedding?" Kyle joked.

"Eh, the Cullen's aren't our cup of tea," Quil answered.

"Yeah, they are pretty weird," Kyle agreed.

"They are my friends. I have to support them," I said defending them.

"I think it's just an excuse to see me in a tux," Kyle agreed. The blood rushed to my cheeks when I realized he was going to come in a tux.

"Okay, bye! We're leaving already," I said while going inside of the car. The guys said goodbye to Kyle and came inside the car. "The nerve on that guy," I stated pretending to be offended.

"I like him," Quil said.

"Nope, I'm team Jacob all the way," Seth said being loyal to Jacob.

"Can you guys not? I am team no one but myself," I said annoyed. I was finally dropped off home.

I plopped myself on the bed and took a deep breath. The bet I had running with Paul went through my mind. What if he did show up? That would be completely messed up. I shook my head trying not to think of it. I closed my eyes, feeling utterly exhausted from school.

I don't know how long I was asleep before I heard a tapping on my window. I opened my eyes and saw Leah at my window. I threw myself from my bed and opened the window.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you," she said eyeing me.

"Yeah, well I'm as good as ever," I joked.

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Of Course. I like Edward and the Cullen's have always been good to me. Do I hate Bella? Yes, but maybe it's because of the imprint. I don't even know any more," I said shrugging my shoulder.

"No, it's not the imprint. We hate Bella," she reminded me. I chuckled, "Yeah, we hate Bella," I repeated.

"Well, I'll stay with you tonight. We can talk shit, and hang out before tomorrow," she told me.

"Yaaaaay!" I said happily.

"So do you think Paul will win the bet?" Leah asked me. It was probably 2am at this point. We couldn't sleep. We were too anxious for some reason.

"Dude, I thought about that earlier. I hope he doesn't win the bet. First, I don't want to see Jacob tomorrow. I don't care if him coming back will make brand new, I don't want him back. Second, he will totally ruin the wedding," I laughed.

"Well, he was invited. Bella would love to see him show up," Leah stated.

"Yeah, that's true... but Edward wouldn't," I snorted.

"What would you do if he did show up?" she asked. I sighed out loud.

"I don't know, kick him in the dick or something," I joked. "But that might just break my foot," I laughed. Leah fell back laughing.

"I can totally picture that scene. He shows up, you get all angry and try to teach him a lesson, and then you end up breaking your foot," she laughed.

"Yeah, like my wrist," I laughed along. "But, I don't know. We will see. It will be awkward because I'll be there with Kyle, and I'll probably be so pissed that A. He actually fucking showed up to Bella's wedding and B. I would now owe Paul $20," I said. Leah wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, you're taking Kyyyyle," she sang.

"It's nothing. We aren't anything. He's my friend. Yeah, he's incredibly hot, but we can't be anything. You know that," I warned Leah.

"Yeah, Imprinting totally sucks, but Jacob isn't here. Have fun," she encouraged. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"I cannot just have fun. I don't want to put someone's hopes up, just to crush it," I reasoned.

We stayed up talking for a while longer before finally falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Leah wasn't in my bedroom. I knew Leah wouldn't be in my room since everyone was taking turns doing patrols. I went downstairs to have break fast with the family.

"Hey, today is the wedding. You're still going right?" Mom asked me as I plopped down next to her.

"Yes mam," I answered.

"I wish I could go too. The Cullen's probably throw a nice wedding. Too bad I have to work," she told me.

"It's fine mom. I'll represent the family," I told her.

"Who's going with you?" she asked.

"Kyle," I told her. I was opened with my mom about my personal life. Mom already knew about Kyle. Mom and Aunt Jane was told that Jacob had to go to Texas to help a cousin rebuild their house because it caught on fire.

"Okay. He's nice," mom said. I knew mom didn't really like Kyle. She liked Jacob of course.

"You guys have fun, okay? Just... not too much fun," she warned. I almost choked on my breakfast when she said that.

"Yeah, noted. You know what? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have said that if I was going with Jacob," I told her.

"That's cause I like Jacob," she said simply.

I rolled my eyes and kept eating. Aunt Jane wasn't home because she was already at the diner. Mom finished up her breakfast and headed out to work.

I started getting dressed at around 4pm because I knew I was going to take forever. I popped another painkiller and jumped in the shower. I spent a good 45 minutes waiting for the pill to take affect so that I can get dressed properly. Afterwards, I got out and walked towards my mirror. I wanted to curl my hair, but the nagging pain in my joints did not allow me to do it. Instead, I decided to grab my mousse and create a messy look. I put on white shadow and put on my black eyeliner. It wasn't anything spectacular, but I looked decent for a wedding. I slowly made my way to my closet and pulled out the newly bought dress and decided to put on small white wedges because there was no way I was going to be able to walk in heels. After 3 hours later, I was finally ready.

"Honey, Kyle's here!" I heard aunt Jane shout from downstairs. I didn't even realized she had came home already. I made my way to the door and mentally prepared myself for the show I had to perform in front of aunt Jane, and Kyle. I took a deep breath and held it as I walked down the excruciating painful stairs.

I heard aunt Jane awe downstairs as she watched me walk down. I gave a fake smile to the pair of eyes that were watching me. When I finally got downstairs, I released my breath.

"It's just a wedding guys. It's not even mines," I laughed.

"I haven't seen you in such a pretty dress," aunt Jane said tearing up. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Kyle.

"Please, not you too," I told Kyle. He gave me a smile.

"I won't compliment you then," he laughed. Aunt Jane hugged me from behind, "Have fun kid!" I nodded my head and walked out with Kyle. Kyle offered his arm, and I gladly accepted. He walked me to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door.

"My lady?" he said while signaling me to sit on the chair.

"Thank," I giggled while carefully sitting on the chair. Kyle closed my door and made his way to drivers seat. I waved goodbye as Kyle turned on the car and started driving off.

"I know I said I wouldn't compliment you, but you clean up nice," Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, you too," I answered quickly. I actually hadn't really looked at Kyle because I was too busy trying not to show pain. I turned my head towards him and took a good look at him. He had on a dark blue suit and it looked really good on him. The suit looked fitted and it was pressed nicely. He had his hair gelled up and his cologne smelled great. I couldn't believe that I hadn't notice until now. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I had to look away.

"Wow, you look hot," I said in a joking manner, but in reality, he did look hot. Kyle gave out a loud laugh.

"Now you notice how hot I am?" He said while pointing at himself.

"Well, I'm taking it back now. You don't deserve that compliment," I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Nope you can't. No givesies backsies," he said while wagging his finger. I just shook my head at him.

"Have you ever met the Cullen's before?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"No, I just heard stories about them and how rich they are," he answered.

"Okay, well I'm pretty close to them so don't freak out if they grab me and throw me around like a rag doll," I warned. Emmett loved tossing me around and any sane person would think he was trying to kill me. Kyle just laughed, "Okay? Anything else?" he asked.

"No, let's just have fun okay?" Kyle nodded his head.

"I'm a party animal. We will have the time of our lives," he said while grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again and my heart beat a little faster. For a very brief moment, I felt no pain.


	30. Chapter 29: Bella's Wedding Part 2

**Here goes the next Chapter! Please review!**

 **Note: Updated**

Kyle arrived in front of the Cullen's house. It was completely packed.

"Wow, their house is huge!" he said staring at the beautiful house in front of us.

"Yeaupp, they're rich remember?" I said while snickering. Kyle rolled his eye while getting out of the car and walking towards my side of the car. He opened my car door and offered his arm again. I grabbed onto his arm and he lifted me up.

"Ready to have the time of your life?" Kyle asked. "You know it!" I said excitedly as we walked towards the gate that leads to the backyard of the house. When we got to the backyard, we couldn't help but gasp. The backyard was decorated beautifully. Alice completely killed it with the decorations Everything was decorated so elegantly and lights were placed everywhere. It honestly looked like a fairy tale.

"Milly! You arrived!" Alice said running towards me and giving me a hug.

"Wow Alice, this looks so beautiful. Can I hire you for my wedding?" I joked. Alice gave out a huge grin.

"You don't have to hire me. I'll do it for free for my best sister in the world!" She said while taking my hands.

"And who is this?" she said looking at Kyle. Kyle was staring at Alice. Besides the fact that she was beautiful because she was a vampire, Alice had naturally beautiful features. Her dress also curved her body in all the right places. I couldn't really blame him for gawking at her.

"Oh, this is Kyle. He's my date for tonight," I said while nudging him.

"Oh, no boys tonight?" she asked.

"No, only Seth who is bringing Billy. You know how hard headed those guys are," I said while winking at her. She just giggled slightly.

"Yes I do. Okay so we do have a seating chart. You are in table 2 with Billy and Seth. Please have a good time," she smiled.

"Will do, thanks!" Alice went on to greet other people.

"Wow, she was like... Freaky beautiful," he said shocked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They all are. You'll see. They are all adopted, but yet they all have the beautiful people gene," I said pulling him to the table. Billy and Seth had already arrived and they were sitting at the table. Seth was stuffing his face with the buffet they had set out. Billy looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, sit here," I told Kyle. I pointed at two chairs that were across from Billy and Seth.

"Give me a moment," I told Kyle and walked over the Billy.

"Hey Billy," I said while sitting next to him. "Hi Milly, you look gorgeous. Jake is really missing a sight," he said. I instantly winced when he mentioned Jacob's name. My heart started throbbing.

"That's his fault. But anyways, what's wrong? You seem worried." Billy changed his facial expression into a more happier one.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just worried about Charlie, but he'll be fine," Billy answered.

"I'm sorry Billy. At least he has a great friend by his side to comfort him," I said trying to cheer him up. If Bella was going to turn into a vampire, they were going to have to tell Charlie that she's dead.

"I hope you don't mind... I brought a date," I told Billy awkwardly. Billy started laughing.

"Of course I don't mind. Like you said, that's Jacob's fault," he said winking at me. I gave him a half smile and made my way back to Kyle.

"Thank you everyone who showed up today. Please make your way to the aisle. The wedding is about to begin," Carlisle voice was heard throughout the backyard. I stood up and offered to take Billy with me.

"No, it's okay. You go with your date," Seth said while giving me a wink. I bit my lip nervously and walked towards Kyle.

"Let's go," I said while holding his hands. We made our ways to the chairs set up and took a seat closer to the front. We waited until the rest of the guests made their way to their chairs.

"Milly! There you are!" I heard Emmet's voice. I turned and waved at him.

"Yes, I have arrived," I said while flipping my hair. He instantly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder for a hug.

"Hey, watch it! I'm wearing a dress!" I shouted it.

"Don't worry. Nothing is showing," Emmett reassured. He put me down and sat me on the chair.

"I can't believe my little brother is getting married. I'm so happy for him," he told me.

"Yeah, weddings are so great man. Happy endings are fantastic," I told him awkwardly. The wedding bells started ringing, "Oh it's starting. We'll get a dance later," Emmett told me and then went to take his seat next to Rosalie. Rosalie turned and looked at me and gave me a mean look. I was used to it already and gave her the finger in return.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they were all beautiful. Even I found him attractive, and I'm straight," Kyle said. I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. I looked towards Emmett, because I knew for a fact that he heard that. Emmett obviously looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I told you," I laughed.

"How the hell are you so popular anyways?" he asked confused.

"Umm, I fell when I first moved her and ended up in the hospital for a couple of weeks because I hurt myself pretty bad. Since Carlisle was treating me, he introduced me to his family," I lied. Kyle snorted at my explanation.

"Of course that would be the way that you meet people," he laughed. I was glad he accepted that answer.

Edward took his place in the front of the wedding officiant and Bella started walking down the aisle with Charlie. She looked great in her simple white dress, and she looked happy. I was happy for them, even though I half blamed Bella for Jacob leaving. I knew I shouldn't blame her at all because at the end of the day, he does what he want, but it's easier to have someone to blame. Edward's face lit up when he took a look at Bella and when Charlie handed off Bella, Edward looked like he was the luckiest man on earth. They both looked at each other like nothing else mattered in the world. It was really a beautiful site to see. The wedding officiant announced them husband and wife and they give each other the most heart warming kiss. I couldn't help the tears form in my eyes wishing I could be as happy as them.

They turned to everyone and Edward shouted, "let's go celebrate!" He grabbed his new wife and led her down the aisle and into the reception area. Everyone stood up and followed the newly wed. Kyle held out his hand for me to take and I gladly accepted it.

"That was adorable," he said as we walked back to our table.

"It was," I answered. The couple had their first dance and people made their way to the dance floor to dance along with them. Seth got up and grabbed more food for him and Billy.

"Are you hungry?" Kyle asked.

"Not really," I answered. In fact, my stomach has been going in circle since we got to the wedding.

"Well, do you want to dance?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, let's go," I said standing up. I was kind of amazed that I was able to get myself up with no struggle. Maybe it was all the pain meds that I took before coming over here. Kyle stood up and followed me down the dance floor. The Dj was playing a slow song so Kyle placed his hands on my hip, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kyle and I swayed to the music comfortably.

"I'm glad you invited me," he told me.

I smiled at him, "I'm glad you said yes." Kyle held me closer and I laid my head on his shoulder. We sway to the music and I even closed my eyes from how relaxed I felt. For a brief moment, I didn't care about anything in the world. I felt so comfortable and so at peace in Kyle's arm, it was if the imprint bond was fading away. It was the first time in a long time that I felt myself. That's when the pain actually went away completely. I gave out a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked me.

"Milly?"

That voice was all too familiar. I realized that the imprint bond wasn't fading, it was being soothed. Jacob was finally back. I clenched on to Kyle not wanting to let go. I didn't want to turn around and face him.

"Go away!" I shouted not turning around. Kyle stood still as a rock. I wasn't sure if it was because I was holding on to him for dear life or because Jacob probably looked like a crazy madman.

"Milly, please..." I heard him say softly. I let go of Kyle and ran away from Jacob.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked as I ran passed him.

"Jacob is here. I have to go," I said trying to catch my breath.

"No way! Paul won the bet?" Seth said shocked. I rolled my eyes and kept running until I reached the front of the house. Unfortunately, I had no way home since I left Kyle with Jacob. I quickly ripped off my shoes and tied the front part of my dress to make it more easy for me to run.

"Don't run Milly. I'll take you home," Kyle said running towards me.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"I told him he needed to leave you alone. Is he the reason that you've been acting so strange?" he asked. I gulped hard.

"It's complicated Kyle, can you take me home?" I asked. He came towards me and held both my hands.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," he said looking into my fearful eyes.

"Yes, I just need to be away from him." Kyle brought my hands to his mouth and softly kissed the top of my hands.

"Let's go then," he said while leading me to the car. He opened the passenger seat again for me and then made his way to the driver's seat to go home.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I groaned loudly.

"Not really. It's complicated and messy and not worth my time reliving," I told him.

"Okay, are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could use some food right now," I answered.

"Well, since we are away from La Push, let's go somewhere new," he said excitedly.

"Sure?" I laughed. Kyle made a U-turn and drove father into Forks. He stopped at a very interesting restaurant with bright lights and a Mexican hat in front.

"You took me to a Mexican Restaurant?" I asked amazed at how decorative it was.

"It's actually the best Mexican in Washington. Plus, they don't ID and you look like you need a drink," he said while parking. Drinking made me nervous, but I wasn't going to back down now. Kyle walked me into the restaurant and asked for seats at the bar. The waitress led us to bar and gave us two menus.

"So how do you know this place?" I asked surprised that he knew places out of La Push.

"Well, I am a teenager. Teenager do explore," he laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I just feel like people in La Push stay in the La Push," I told him.

"We sneak out every once in a while. I came here last year with some of my buddies and had a blast!" he explained. The waitress came back and he instantly ordered 6 tacos.

"Can you make it 12 and a tequila shot on the side?" I asked. Kyle eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, make that two shots," he told the waitress. She gave us a friendly smile and went to put in our order.

"I'm a light drinker. I'll just have one drink and I'll be done," I explained.

"No problem. I'm the driver so I'll have only one drink too." The waitress came with our drinks and food.

"Here's to having a great night," he said while proposing a toast. I smashed my shot glass with his and we chugged down our alcohol. 1 shot turned into 3 shots and 2 margaritas, with a Moscow mule. At that point, I was completely drunk and didn't have a single care in the world. We had the best time eating and laughing about the stupidest things. There was a live mariachi band and he managed to pull me to the dance floor to dance like drunken idiots. We had such a great time and it was the best time I have ever had in a long time. My pain was finally gone, and I felt great. After a while, Kyle and I drank only water to try to sober up.

"Alright, let's get you home. It's almost midnight," he laughed while putting his arms around my shoulder.

"Okay, but are you good to drive?" I asked while pulling his arm to pull me closer to his body.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put you in danger if I knew I couldn't make it back," he reassured.

We drove home and we couldn't stop talking about the night we had. We talked about how good the food was, how great the band was, and how Kyle started singing with the band. He didn't know any of the lyrics because they were in Spanish, but he did know how to sound Spanish. We finally arrived back to La Push and I felt my stomach go in knots again. I wasn't sure if it was because Jacob was near by, or because I was completely wasted.

"Not again," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kyle said watching me grab my stomach.

"Nothing, it must have been the tequila shots," I lied.

"Oh, you need to sleep that one of you drunk," he joked.

"I know. I'm a drunken mess," I played along. Kyle arrived in front of my house and walked me all the way to my door.

"Seriously, get some rest okay?" he told me.

"Yeah, I will," I reassured. Kyle pulled me in closer to him. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he hesitated. Me being in the drunken state that I was, I pushed my face closer, allowing him to give me a soft kiss on my lip.

"Okay, goodnight!" I said nervously and went inside the house. I heard Kyle laughed as I rushed inside.

I walked upstairs half drunk, tripping on every other step. I opened my room door and sighed in relief that Jacob wasn't waiting in my room. I pulled off my dress and basically laid down with only my undergarments. I was out of it to reach for my pajamas. I laid in bed and my eyes instantly closed from the exhaustion I had. That night, I had one of the best sleeps I had in weeks.


	31. Chapter 30: Final Chapter

**So Jacob finally came back! This will be the final chapter of this story but stay tuned for part 2. I hope you enjoy! Remember to review! Sequel will be out soon.**

 **Note: Updated**

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

Milly ran away from me, but what more could I expect? I had abandoned her and it was all because of my pride and my hatred for vampires. I couldn't stand the fact that Bella was going to turn into vampire. I didn't know how to live with myself if I allowed her to become one, but after weeks of planning on how to stop her, I realized it wasn't my choice. Bella was going to become a vampire whether I accepted it or not. She would do anything for Edward, as I would for Milly. That's when I realized I had made a mistake.

"You need to stay away from her. I don't know what you guys have going on, but I do know that you've hurt her," the guy in front of me said. I felt myself start the shake violently. I was instantly grabbed by Seth and Emmett and dragged away from the guy and the rest of the wedding guests.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I'm here to see Bella!" I shouted at him. Bella and Edward came towards me.

"Jacob, you came back," Bella stated. She didn't seem too happy.

"Jacob, shouldn't you be with someone else?" Edward asked me. I felt myself start trembling again. I knew I messed up, but I didn't know how to fix it yet. I handle one thing at a time.

"Stay out of my relationship leech," I growled.

"I could say the same to you," he retorted.

"Jacob where were you?" Bella asked me.

"I had to go and think, but I'm back now," I told her. She looked uneasy.

"You've caused a lot of pain the Milly, Jacob. You shouldn't be here right now," she told me with an uncertain face.

"She's right you know. You didn't just hurt her emotionally, you hurt her physically. That imprint bond of yours literally tortured her for weeks. It really y ook a tow on her," Emmett said. I looked towards Seth confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. I never heard of that happening. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"Dude, it was like the imprint was killing her slowly. She got to the point where she could barely walk and she was in constant pain. She was popping pills left and right," he explained. I gulped hard, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just needed time to think. The wolf inside was burning with anger. I felt like I had just gotten stabbed in my stomach.

"I got to go," I said as I ran away from the people in front of me.

I ran to the front of Cullen's house, but she was already gone. What I had done finally hit me. I had hurt my imprint again and she was not going to forgive me. Being a wolf, I was consumed by the anger that was festering in me. I had the threat of the Volturi coming for Milly, I had Bella giving up her life, and I had more vampires that were going to threat La Push. Maybe I overreacted, but it was too late. I had put my emotions in front of my imprint once again.

"Son?" I heard my dad's voice behind me. I turned to him with my face full of agony.

"Why am I so selfish?" I asked him. My dad rolled to me and grabbed my hand.

"We can talk about that later. Why don't we go home, get you cleaned up, and get you something to eat? Milly made some mean pasta and I have plenty of leftovers," he told me. I nodded my head, glad that at least my dad wasn't mad at me as well.

When I got out of my shower, my dad called out to me.

"What's up dad?" I asked.

"Jake, we need to talk about what happened when you were gone," he stated serious. I felt my throat get dry. I nodded my hand and sat on a chair in front of my dad.

"I heard dad. I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." I stated.

"The imprint bond between you and Milly is strong. It's stronger then I could have ever imagined. When you left... I don't even know how to explain it, but I'm going to try. It's like the bond keeps you two connected, and when you left, you were pulling her lifeline along with you. I honestly thought she wasn't going to make it. I would contact her mom everyday, just to make sure she was still alive," my dad told me. He didn't use his soft, fun voice. His voice transformed into a more rough and disappointing sound.

"What do you mean dad? How is this even possible?" I asked not truly understanding how the imprint worked.

"She was slowly dying. She started off with pain in her chest that got worse as days went on. Then the pain traveled to the rest of her body, and she was in constant pain. A week before the wedding, she started to lose her balance and moving her limbs started to become more and more difficult. I thought you weren't coming back, and I was sure she was going to die or at least go into a comatose state," he stated. My heart started racing. What have I done? I didn't know that could even happen.

"How was I suppose to know that this was going to happened?" I asked in distressed.

"No one knew that was even possible, because no one has ever abandoned their imprint, Jacob!" my dad shouted at me. I looked at him surprised. Dad has never raised his voice at me.

"I had to watch that girl suffer. I watched her disintegrate right in front of me because you, for whatever reason, decided to put Bella first again!" he said more angry.

"I didn't put Bella first dad, I was just overwhelmed okay? The Volturi has an interest in Milly, and that means more vampires will come to threaten her and the reserve. This wedding just pushed me over the edge. I don't want anyone, including Bella to become a vampire," I explained. My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you feel responsible for everyone, but that's why you're in a pack. You guys all share the burden. Milly needs you more currently. Bella can make her own decisions, even if it means becoming a vampire. I don't want her to become one either, but it isn't our business to stop her," he advised me.

Dad was right, as always. "Dad, what should I do now?" I asked desperately.

"I wish I could tell you. You messed up," he told me. I contemplated leaving right now and going straight to Milly's house, but it was already late and I knew she was probably sleeping. I didn't want to also interrupt her sleep.

"Tell me this Jacob, did you feel anything at all when you were running farther from Milly?" My dad asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I felt a burning rage. The strange thing was that it was actually burning me from the inside out. I just figured that it was my wolf reacting violently. I remember not being able to sleep from the pain," I told him.

"Did it go away when you came back?" He asked.

"The moment I decided to come back, it got better," I confirmed.

"Well, there you go. You need her as much as she needs you. You come from a bloodline of Alphas. Even though Milly isn't a wolf, she comes from a bloodline of Quiletes as well. That makes the bond between you two stronger and more detrimental," dad explained. Everything started to make sense to me. He was right about our bond. This whole time, I thought I was angry and hurting because of Bella, and I was probably feeling Milly's emotions as well.

"If anyone asks, you were in Texas helping a cousin rebuild their burnt home," dad said while leaving to his room. I couldn't help but chuckle. I was going to wait until tomorrow to face her again. This time I'll do it right.

 **Milly P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up feeling brand new. I was surprised that I didn't have a hangover from yesterday. I jumped out of bed and took a deep breath in. I was so glad to be back to normal. I walked downstairs all happy and dancey in just my undergarments when my mom told me I had a phone call.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jake. He's back from Texas," my mom said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and signaled her to hang up the phone. My mom gave me a confused look, but she obeyed.

"Sorry Jacob, she's still asleep. I'll let her know that you called, okay?" she said playing it off well and hanging up.

"What was that about?" my mom asked.

"I don't want to deal with him today," I said honestly. Mom and Aunt Jane thinks we got into a fight cause I asked him to come home sooner and he refused.

"The boy was just helping his cousin," aunt Jane reasoned.

"Not the point and still not talking about it," I said.

"Well, then why are you in your underwear?" Aunt Jane asked. I couldn't help but the laugh.

"Just glad to be alive and enjoying my own physical presence," I answered.

"You didn't have sex did you?" My mom asked. I frowned at her.

"Why do you always have to kill my vibe? No I did not have sex or go to any bases for that matter," I answered her. Aunt Jane and my mom both laughed at me.

"Here's your breakfast," Aunt Jane laughed handling me my plate. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the plate, and sat on the couch to eat it.

After breakfast, I changed and decided to head out to see the boys. I wanted them to know that I was finally okay. I walked outside the house and looked both side. I expected to see Jacob lurking around, but he wasn't. I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or disappointed. I made my way towards Emily house, preparing myself to bump into him there. We will always be around the same people now, so I had to get used to it.

I made it to Sam and Emily's house. I was used to walking right in, but now that Jacob was back, I felt like knocking would be most appropriate. Subconsciously, I wanted to warn him that I was here. I awkwardly knocked on the door three times, and it was instantly opened by Paul.

"Why are you knocking on the door?" Paul asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Cause I felt like it?" I answered. I walked through the door, pushing Paul in the process.

"Heeeeey," I shouted to Emily as she was bent over taking something out of the over. Emily turned around surprised.

"Wow! Milly, you're you!" She gasped.

"I know!" I squeeled. "It feels so great to have my body back!" I continued.

"But how?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Can you guess?" I asked.

"Jacob's back?" Paul growled.

"Yeaupp, you won the bet. He showed up to the wedding," I practically spat.

"When I get my hands on him..." Paul said shaking. I put my hands on his shoulder.

"Down boy," I warned.

"So what are going to do?" Emily asked me.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything. If anyone asks me, I don't even know who Jacob is," I said while sitting on the bar stool in front of Emily.

"It's not that easy," Emily frowned at me.

"I don't care. Jacob is dead to me. I don't even want to be friends with him," I told Emily as I popped a biscuit in my mouth.

"You owe me $20," Paul shouted as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah..." I grumbled.

I stayed with Emily catching up about last night and the amazing time I had with Kyle.

"That's so great!" She told me.

"Yeah, and he kissed me... well I actually kinda made it happen," I whispered.

"And, how was it?" she asked. I sighed loud. I knew I could be honest with Emily.

"It's not Jacob's kiss obviously. The kids was exciting, but it wasn't like the electricity I felt when Jacob kissed me. It's like this imprint purposely makes other people kisses bland," I said frustrated. Emily chuckled a bit.

"It's not the imprint, it's the chemistry. You and Jacob are supposed to be the perfect match," she told me. I shook my head no.

"Yeah, I know that Jacob and I are supposed to be the perfect match, but don't other people date other people and have chemistry as well? Kyle is nice and fun and incredibly good looking as well. He's really smart and he's very caring towards me. How can we not have chemistry?" I asked.

"Regular people have many partners, but usually they will encounter a person where they will say, man that person was such a good kisser. You just found that guy immediately, plus you guys are soulmates" Emily explained to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So much of a soulmate I have. I knew the universe would give me an unreliable one," I muttered. Emily gave me a sad look.

"So what are you going to do with Kyle?" She asked me.

"Honestly, I shouldn't have allowed us to even go as far as a kiss. It probably opened Pandora's box. I am going to let him know that I want to keep it friendly between us. I don't want to break his heart if the universe doesn't want me to be with anyone else except Jacob. I rather be alone then," I sighed. Emily rubbed my back.

"It'll get better. I know it," she reassured.

After my conversation with Emily, I decided to head out and go back home to grab a book that I had to finish for an English assignment. I made my way to the beach to have some quiet while reading it. I sat on the sand and read silently. After an hour of straight reading, I ended up falling asleep on the sand. The fact that I was able to read with absolutely no pain put me fast asleep.

"Hey, do you think it is safe for you to be sleeping on the sand alone? A crab might come along and try to eat you," a voice said. I looked up and jumped surprised when I saw Jacob's face looking down at me.

"Wow, you couldn't give me a day?" I asked rudely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I came to apologize and to explain to you why I left," he practically begged. I laughed at his attempt to get on my good side after everything he put me through.

"You don't have to explain anything Jacob. I know why you left. You left because Bella decided to marry Edward which mean't she was going to turn into a vampire, which by the way, it's something I would do too if I happen to fall in love with a vampire. I know you couldn't accept that fact that she was going to go along with it and you were also upset that my life was threatened once again. It all it hit you all at once and you couldn't take it so you ran," I spat at him. Jacob eyes opened wide in surprise. I knew I had pegged exactly why he left. I had plenty of time to analyze why he left, and if I was being 100% honest, it's like I could literally feel it through me.

"I don't need your apology or you reasons. I need for you to leave me alone," I told him.

"You really don't want anything to do with me?" Jacob asked upset. I put the book towards my face and commenced reading it. He was hurt? Well so was I.

"Jacob who?" I asked really shoving the knife deeper. I didn't look up to see Jacob's face, but I knew that comment really stung him. On the inside, I hated myself for it but he deserved it. It didn't matter how much the imprint wanted me to be back with Jacob, I owed it to myself to have respect for myself. I was done with Jacob Black.


End file.
